


Je serais là (I'll be there)

by Mattex_Smingston



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, English, F/M, French, Possible Character Death, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 38,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1890489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattex_Smingston/pseuds/Mattex_Smingston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been three hours sitting in the same place at the same bar and in front of the same glass of alcohol he never stopped to empty and ask for a refill It had been seven years since Matthew Smith enlisted in the army. He emptied his glass in one shot and ask for a new one.</p><p>"You should not drink so much"</p><p>He looked about to insult drunkenly the one who refused to serve him when he stopped. There was something in the eyes of the waitress who encouraged him to shut up. A kind of repressed rage which asked to explode. It was both frightening and fascinating at the same time. He regained consciousness and asked again.</p><p>"Another drink. Please. "</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*¤* Read the notes *¤*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one drink

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. I try again... I just checked what my work look like with google translates and I found a lot of mistakes that I can correct. Then I thought that I simply could translate by my self and upload it with my work. I don't put the french bit away because I remember the feeling when I understood I wouldn't find a fanfiction in french. I will continue to do it with the next chapters. I hope what I did isn't too horrible...  
> I know this one is very little but i will update it very soon !  
> So, I hope you'll like it and I want to say a very big thank you to those who read it ! <3 It means a lot to me ! And please, let me know what you think of it !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been three hours sitting in the same place at the same bar and in front of the same glass of alcohol he never stopped to empty and ask for a refill It had been seven years since Matthew Smith enlisted in the army. He emptied his glass in one shot and ask for a new one. 
> 
> "You should not drink so much" 
> 
> He looked about to insult drunkenly the one who refused to serve him when he stopped. There was something in the eyes of the waitress who encouraged him to shut up. A kind of repressed rage which asked to explode. It was both frightening and fascinating at the same time. He regained consciousness and asked again. 
> 
> "Another drink. Please. "

~FRENCH~

Cela faisait déjà trois heures qu'il était assis à la même place, dans le même bar et devant le même verre d'alcool qu'il ne cessais de vider et de demander à remplir de nouveau. Il voulait juste oublier. Tout, si possible, jusqu'à ce jour où il avait signé. Il n'aurait jamais dû, il le savait maintenant. Cela faisait maintenant sept ans que Matthew Smith s'était engagé dans l'armée, et quatre que les conflits avaient éclatés. Au début c'était juste comme un jeu, un défi lancé envers lui-même de tenir dans l'armée. Comme pour se canaliser, se calmer ou simplement pour faire quelque chose... Et puis ça avait commencé. Ça n'avait d'abord été que des rumeurs puis les premières unités de soldat étaient parties. Il avait réussi à y échapper pendant presque un an et demi et la lettre était arrivée. Celle qui vous dit d'une écriture infecte que vous allé très certainement tout perdre. Celle qui annonce le départ. Certains vous dirons que le pire au combat et de voir ses ennemis, ces hommes mourir de votre main en implorant la pitié. La vérité est que de partir du front en sachant pertinemment que vous allez devoir y retourner et recommencer les mêmes actions encore et encore jusqu'à ce que ce soit à votre tour d'implorer la pitié et un sentiment bien plus affreux et ravageur. Ça vous ronge de l'intérieur et vous consume petit à petit. C'est pour cela que ces journées de permissions, il les passait en essayant d'oublier. Aujourd'hui le bar dans lequel il avait l'habitude d'aller était fermé et il avait atterri dans celui-ci. Il vida son verre cul sec et en demanda un nouveau.

« Vous ne devriez pas boire autant »

Il leva la tête s’apprêtant à déblatérer des insultes d'ivrogne à celle qui refusait de le servir quand il s’arrêta net. Il y avait quelque chose dans les yeux de cette serveuse qui l'incitait à ce taire. Une sorte de rage refoulée qui ne demandais qu'à exploser. C'était à la fois effrayant et fascinant. Il repris ses esprits et redemanda.

« Un autre verre. S'il vous plaît »

Elle le défia du regard un moment avant d'attraper une bouteille sur le comptoir et de lui en redonner. Il se réjouit de ça victoire.

« Profitez en bien c'est votre dernier ! »

ajouta-t-elle. Il releva la tête une nouvelle fois.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit de refuser de me servir »

Elle ne le regarda même pas, ce contentent de secouer la tête, faisant rebondir ses merveilleuses boucles, et de montrer du doigt une plaque fixée au mur, annonçant « La maison se garde le doit de refuser de servir un client » suivi des situations dans lesquelles ce droit s’appliquait. Dont « si le client à déjà trop bu »

Il soupira un grand coup. « Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû venir ici »

« Vous pouvez toujours partir »

Il soupira une nouvelle fois, bu son verre d'un coup, mis quelques billets sur le comptoir et se retourna vers la porte. Il failli tomber une dizaine de fois dans l'opération ce qui la fit sourire. Puis il claqua la porte et elle ne le revis plus... De la soirée

~ENGLISH~

It had been three hours sitting in the same place at the same bar and in front of the same glass of alcohol he never stopped to empty and ask for a refill . He just wanted to forget. All, if possible, until the day he signed. He should never have been, he knew it now. It had been seven years since Matthew Smith enlisted in the army, and four that war had began. At first it was just like a game, a challenge to himself to stay in the army. As for calm dow or simply to do something... And then it started. At first It just had been rumors then the first soldier units were gone. He had managed to escape for almost a year and a half and the letter had arrived. The one that says to you that you will certainly lose everything. The one which is heralding the start. Some will tell you that the worst in fighting is seeing your enemies, these men, die by your hand imploring mercy. The truth is that leaving the front knowing that you will have to go back and repeat the same actions over and over again until it is your turn to beg for mercy is a more terrible and devastating feeling. It eats you from the inside and consumes you gradually. This is why he spends his permissions days trying to forget. Today the bar where he used to go to was closed and he had landed in it. He emptied his glass in one shot and ask for a new one. 

"You should not drink so much" 

He looked about to insult drunkenly the one who refused to serve him when he stopped. There was something in the eyes of the waitress who encouraged him to shut up. A kind of repressed rage which asked to explode. It was both frightening and fascinating at the same time. He regained consciousness and asked again. 

"Another drink. Please. "

She challenged his gaze for a moment before grabbing a bottle on the counter and give it to him. He welcomed this victory. 

"Take advantage of it ! this is your last one ! "she added. 

He raised his head again. 

"You do not have the right to refuse to serve me" 

She did not even look at it simply shook his head, bouncing her wonderful curls and pointing a plate fixed on the wall, saying "The house retains the right to refuse to serve a customer" followed situations which this law applies. one of which is "if the client is already drunk" 

He sighed a great shot. "I knew I should not have come here" 

"You can always go" 

He sighed again, drank his glass once, put some bills on the counter and turned to the door. He almost fell a dozen times, which made her smile. Then he slammed the door and she never saw him again ... In the evening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please (if you have time to lose...) tell me if I made mistakes in the translated bit :)


	2. one dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sound of the bell that announced the entrance of the new client take Alex of her thoughts. She easily recognized him. It was the one of yesterday who left drunk and angry. 
> 
> "I thought I would never see you again" she said. 
> 
> "Me either. "He growled as he sat opposite her.

~FRENCH~

Cela faisait déjà un an qu'elle travaillait comme serveuse dans le bar de Jino. Un an qu'elle se fatiguait un peu plus chaque jour à cause de ses journées de plus en plus longues. Elle faisais ce qu'elle pouvait pour subsister dans ce monde d'homme . Elle avait suivi son mari quand il avait été appelé au combat et ils avaient atterris dans le camp anglais destiné aux logements des hauts gradés, des journées de permissions des soldats et surtout à la base militaire. Ça avait été dur dès le début mais encore plus quand son mari avait disparu. Cela faisais maintenant un an qu'Alexandra Kingston était veuve. Dans un endroit qui n'était visiblement pas fait pour elle mais les circonstances actuelles ne permettaient pas son retour chez elle. Elle était donc obligé de faire la seule chose possible ici, servir les soldats qui eux étaient encore en vie, comme pour la narguer. En temps normal elle n'aurait pas eu à faire ça, elle aurait pu vivre sur la pension qui lui été accordé suite à la disparition de son mari. Mais l'état d'urgence avait été décrété et le pays avait décidé de consacrer le budget entièrement dans la guerre, promettant de rembourser toutes les pensions à la fin du conflit. Elle ne savait vraiment pas comment elle allait s'en sortir, surtout avec...

Le bruit de la cloche qui annonçait l'entré d'un nouveau client la sorti de ses pensées. Elle le reconnu facilement. C'était celui d'hier qui était parti soul et en colère. 

« Je pensais ne jamais vous revoir » lui dit-elle.

« Moi non plus. » grogna-t-il en s'asseyant juste en face d'elle.

« Et qu’est ce qui vous ramène ici ? » Elle lui versa un verre après avoir eu son accord et se pencha sur le bar pour lui faire face.

« Le bar dans celui j'ai l'habitude d'aller est fermé pour la semaine. J'ai bien peur que vous allez devoir me supporter pendant tout ce temps »

Elle rigola et ajouta « Vous pouvez rester si vous me donnez de bons pourboires »

il se serait moqué d'elle s'il n'avait pas entendu son rire. Oh quel son merveilleux ce doux rire qui sort de le bouche de cette femme. « Je verrais ce que je peux faire » dit-il avec un sourire

« Promettez moi juste de ne pas boire autant qu'hier »

« Ça je peux pas... Sinon ça ne servirais à rien que je vienne ici ! »

« Zut ! Moi qui croyais que c'était juste pour moi que vous étiez revenu. » 

Ce fut à son tour de rigoler. « Après l’accueil de hier soir ? Sûrement pas ! »

« Hey ! C'était pas de ma faute si vous étiez bourré ! »

« En quelques sortes, si ! » 

Ils se regardèrent un moment, les yeux dans les yeux, puis éclatèrent de rire.  
Ils se calmèrent puis il fit le premier pas

« Je m'appelle Matt »

« Alex » 

« Content de vous avoir rencontré Alex » 

Ce fut le début d'une grande conversation qui ne s'acheva qu'à la fermeture du bar. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien et il vivait le faite de réussir à la faire rire comme une victoire personnelle. Il s’enivrait de ce son encore plus que de l'alcool. Comme promis il lui laissa un gros pourboire à la fin de la journée et ils se quittèrent avec le sourire. Il revint le lendemain et le jour d'après. Il était là de plus en plus tôt. Le jeudi, soit les troisième jour, il déclara qu'aujourd'hui elle boirais avec lui.

« Matt ! Je peux pas ! Le patrons va me tuer si je suis soul au travail ! »

« Juste un peu ! » supplia-t-il « C'est moi qui paie ! »

Elle le regarda curieusement « Juste un verre ! » 

« promis » 

Et c'est comme ça qu'elle se retrouva à en boire un deuxième... et un troisième...  
Le bar s'était vidé et le patron d'Alex était partit chercher quelque chose. Alors quand une de ses chansons préférée passa à la radio et qu'il lui proposa de danser, elle ne refusa pas. Il l'amena en plein milieux de la petite piste de danse, enroula un bras autour de sa taille et commença à danser. Puis la chanson se termina et ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas, continuant avec celle d'après. Ça faisais une éternité qu'elle ne s'était pas senti comme ça. Elle riait plus qu'elle ne l'avait fait durant l'année passé. C'était un sentiment merveilleux de se laisser porter par une autre personne qu'elle même. Elle l'avait oublié.  
Et puis la musique s'était arrêté encore une fois et ils étaient encore collé l'un à l'autre, haletant. Elle avait la tête qui tournait et elle ne remarqua qu'il approchait son visage du sien que quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Elle fut d'abord surprise par son audace puis il leva une main pour la poser sur sa joue et elle ferma les yeux se laissant emporter. Elle répondit doucement à son baiser et passa un bras derrière son cou. Il avait encore le goût de l'alcool sur les lèvres mais aussi un goût sucré, comme un bonbon. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et elle ne pu retenir un gémissement adorable. Elle le laissa entrer et leurs langues se rencontrèrent. Elle avait presque oublié cette sensation, de se laisser emporter par un geste d'amour, de ne plus penser à rien. C'était fantastique.

Puis il s'écarta et la regarda dans les yeux. « Je suis vraiment désolé si... enfin, j'ai juste... pas pu résister »

« Non. C'était bien » murmura-t-elle.

Il s'avança de nouveau et pressa juste ses lèvres contre les siennes avant de s'écarter. « Tu viens chez moi ce soir ? » 

Elle sembla hésiter puis répondit « Je suis désolée... Je peux pas Matt »

« Chez toi alors ? »

« Non, je... je peux pas. »

Il baissa les yeux, déçu. « Pourquoi ? » 

« Tu es bourré »

« Toi aussi ! » 

« Moins que toi. C'est pas contre toi, vraiment, mais je peux juste pas ramener un mec bourré alors que ma fille est à la maison »

~ENGLISH~

It had been a year she was working as a waitress in Jino's bar. One year she got tired a little more every day because of his days growing long. She did what she could to survive in this man's world. She had followed her husband when he was called to fight and they landed in the English camp for housing senior officers, permissions days of soldiers and especially the military base. It was hard at the beginning but more again when her husband was gone. It did a year now Alexandra Kingston was a widow. In a place that was clearly not made for her, but the circumstances did not allow her return home. So she was forced to do the only thing possible here, serve soldiers who were still alive, like to taunt her. Normally she would not have to do that, she could live on the pension which was granted following the disappearance of her husband. But the state of emergency was declared and the country had decided to devote the budget fully in the war, promising to pay all pensions at the end of the conflict. She really did not know how she would cope, especially with ... 

The sound of the bell that announced the entrance of the new client take Alex of her thoughts. She easily recognized him. It was the one of yesterday who left drunk and angry. 

"I thought I would never see you again" she said. 

"Me either. "He growled as he sat opposite her. 

"And what brings you here? "She poured him a glass after he agreed and leaned over the bar to face him. 

"The bar that I used to go to is closed for the week. I'm afraid you'll have to bear with me all this time "

She laughed and added, "You can stay if you give me good tips" 

he would have laughed at her if he had not heard her own laugh. Oh what a wonderful sound that sweet laughter which comes from the mouth of this woman. "I'll see what I can do," he said with a smile 

"Just promise me, do not drink as much as yesterday" 

"I can't ! What is the point to be here if can't drink ? "

"Damn! And I thought it was just for me that you came back. "

It was his turn to laugh. "After the welcome I received last night? Surely not! "

"Hey there! It was not my fault if you were drunk! "

"In some ways, yes! "

They stared for a moment, then laughed.  
They calmed down and he took the first step 

"My name is Matt" 

"Alex" 

"Glad to meet you Alex" 

This was the start of a great conversation that ended when the bar closed. They talked about everything and nothing and he lived the fact to make her laugh as a personal victory. He became intoxicated whit this sound even more than alcohol. As promised, he left her a big tip at the end of the day and they parted with a smile. He came back the next day and the day after. He was there earlier evey time. Thursday, the third day, he said today she would drink with him. 

"Matt! I can not! The boss will kill me if I'm drunk at work! "

"Just a little one ! "He begged," I am paying! "

She looked curiously "Just one drink! "

"Promised" 

And that's how she ended up whit a second drink ... and a third ...  
The bar was empty and the Alex's boss was out to get some reserves . So when one of his favorite songs went on the radio and he offered her to dance, she did not refuse. He brought her on the small dance floor, wrapped an arm around her waist and began to dance. when the song ended, they did not stop, continuing with the next. It had been an eternity she did not feel like it. She laughed more than she did during the past year. It was a wonderful feeling of being carried by another person than herself. She had forgotten.  
Then the music stopped again and they were still glued to each other, panting. She was dizzy and she noticed that he was approaching his face to hers only when their lips met. She was first surprised by her boldness and he raised a hand to her cheek and she closed her eyes letting go. She gently kissed him back and put her arm behind his neck. He still had the taste of alcohol on the lips but also a sweet taste like candy. He ran his tongue over her lips and she could not retain a lovely moan. She let him in and their tongues met. She had almost forgotten that feeling of being carried away by an act of love, not thinking about anything. It was fantastic. 

When he pulled back, he looked into her eyes. "I'm really sorry if ... well, I just could not resist ...I'm sorry" 

"I do not. It was good, "she whispered.

He stepped forward and just pressed his lips against hers before pulling away. "You come home with me tonight? "

She hesitated and then said "I'm sorry ... I can not Matt" 

"at yours then? "

"No, I ... I can not. "

He looked disappointed. "Why? "

"You're drunk" 

"You too! "

"Less than you. This is not because of you, really. But I just can not bring a drunk guy while my daughter is at home "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please (if you have time to lose...) tell me if I made mistakes in the translated bit :)  
> please leave me a comment ! <3


	3. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He did such a comical head saying these words and she could not hold her back from laughing. How could he manage to make her smile as easily while he was the cause of her doubts? There was something about him that she could not identify and that made him irresistible. Maybe it was his adorable smile, his sparkling eyes , or that fringe which fell on his beautiful face. 
> 
> "Can I ask you somthing Alex? "
> 
> She was drying glasses she had just finished washing with a cloth and just "hmm" to encourage him
> 
> "Tell me about your daughter. "

~FRENCH~

Il revint le lendemain et s'installa à la même place que d'habitude. Alex se figea à son arrivée, elle avait réfléchi à ce baiser toute la nuit et elle ne savait pas quoi en penser. Ça ne faisait qu'un an que son mari était parti et elle était toujours amoureuse de son fantôme, elle avait l'impression de le tromper. Et après tout Matt n'était qu'un soldat comme les autres qui n'avait pas vu de femme depuis presque trois ans. Il ne voulait sûrement qu'une histoire d'un soir et elle n'était pas prête pour ça. Elle se força à se retourner et à le saluer ce à quoi il répondit avec un sourire. Il y avait quelque chose dans son sourire qui la faisait fondre. Elle s'approcha de lui presque malgré elle. 

« Ce sera quoi aujourd'hui ? » 

« Tu me propose quoi sans alcool ? » 

Elle leva un sourcil, surprise « Tu es malade ? » 

Il rigola « Non ! Tu m'a dis que je ne pouvais pas venir chez toi parce que j'étais bourré, alors aujourd'hui je bois moins. »

Elle hésita un instant « Tu sais c'est pas parce que tu es sobre que tu peux venir chez moi. »

« Je sais. Mais j'arriverais peut être à te faire changer d'avis. »

« Garde quand même bien le « peut être » à l'esprit » dit-elle en espérant que ça lui fasse comprendre qu'elle encore loin d'être d'accord.

« Oui madame » 

Il faisait une tête tellement comique en disant ces mots qu'elle ne pu se retenir de rire. Comment pouvait-il réussir à la faire sourire aussi facilement alors qu'il était la cause de ses doutes ? Il y avait quelque chose chez lui qu'elle n'arrivais pas à identifier et qui le rendait irrésistible. Peut être que c'était son sourire adorable, ou ses yeux pétillants, ou cette frange qui tombait sur son beau visage. 

« Je peux te poser une question Alex ? » 

Elle séchait les verres de la veille qu'elle venait de finir de laver avec un torchon et se contenta d'un « hmm » pour l'encourager

« Parle moi de ta fille. »

« C'est pas une question ça. »

« Alex » gémit-il « S'il te plaît »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle en levant un œil vers lui.

« Je sais pas. Juste pour te connaître un peu plus. »

« Alors pose des questions sur moi. » 

« S'il te plaît. Je suis pas un pervers si c'est ce qui te fait peur ! » 

« On ne sait jamais ! Je ne te connais que depuis quatre jours je te rappelle. »

Elle le regardait maintenant complètement, et l'expression qu'il faisait eu une fois de plus raison d'elle. Elle soupira « Elle s'appelle Salome, elle a presque deux ans elle est toute mignonne ! »

Il sourit une nouvelle fois « Juste comme sa mère. » 

« J'ai un peu plus de deux ans, si tu n'avais pas remarqué ! » Elle faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour esquiver ses compliments, et pour l'instant, elle s'en sortait plutôt bien. Ils rirent ensembles « Je veux dire, je sais que je fais plutôt jeune mais pas à ce point ! »

« C'est vrai ? » 

« C'est ce qu'on me dit » 

« Quel âge tu as ? »

« C'est très impoli de demander l'âge d'une femme, je pensais que tu le savais... » Elle faisait semblant d'avoir l'air blessée par sa question ce à quoi il répondit par un air faussement désolé. « trente neuf. Et toi ? »

« J'ai trente et un an, et oui c'est vrai que tu fais jeune, je ne t'aurais pas donné plus que moi ! »

« Merci » répondit-elle avec un vrai sourire avant de se rappeler qu'elle était censée ne pas accepter ses compliments. Elle se retourna brusquement pour prendre un verre mouillé mais c'était trop tard. Il avait vu qu'elle rougissait. 

Il fit semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué et posa la prochaine question. « Et son père ? »

Elle se retourna une nouvelle fois l'air soudain sérieux et ne répondit pas.

« Je suis désolé, je n'aurait pas dû demander... Oublis ça. Désolé » Elle lui avait raconté qu'elle était venu ici avec son mari qui était mort au combat. Il s'en voulait vraiment d'avoir posé la question.

« C'est pas grave. » elle sourit tristement. « Ça fait un an maintenant, il faut que je commence à tourner la page » Elle s'en voulu instantanément d'avoir dit ça devant lui mais continua quand même. « Il s'appelait Florian. Le général Heartel »

« C'est vrai ? » La coupa-t-il. « C'était lui ? » 

« Oui pourquoi ? Tu l'as connu ? » Elle avait une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux qui lui fit mal au cœur

« Pas personnellement. Mais j'en ai entendu parler. Tout le monde en a entendu parler. C'était un héros »

Elle rigola ironiquement, un rire aquatique. « Mais il est mort. J'aurais préféré qu'il soit lâche et vivant. » 

« Je suis désolé » avoua-t-il sincèrement

« C'est pas de ta faute » Elle avait l'air vraiment triste maintenant et il avait envie de se frapper pour avoir demander. Elle avait posé son verre et son torchon, et il couvrit sa petite main de la sienne. Elle les regarda sans bouger mais ne dit rien. 

« C'est pas de la tienne non plus. » dit-il

« Ouais » soupira-t-elle « Je sais »

Il bougea sa main sur la sienne et comme elle ne réagit pas il la pris complètement. Il caressait doucement ses doigts en espérant qu'elle n'allait pas pleurer. Elle soupira un grand coup puis se remis au travaille. « Tu m'a toujours pas dit ce que tu voulais que je te serve » 

Il soupira lui aussi, discrètement, puis lui commanda un verre. 

~ENGLISH~

He came back the next day and sat in the same place as usual. Alex froze when he arrived, she had thought about that kiss all night and she didn't know what think. It had been a year since her husband was gone and she was still in love with his ghost, she felt like she was cheating on him. And after all, Matt was a soldier like the others who have not seen a woman for almost three years. He would surely only a one-night stand and she was not ready for that. She forced herself to turn and greet him what he replied with a smile. There was something in his smile which make her melt. She walked up to him almost in spite of herself. 

"What will you drink today? "

" Do you have anything without alcohol? "

She raised an eyebrow in surprise, "Are you sick? "

He laughed, "No! You tell me that I couldn't come to yours because I was drunk, so today I drink less. "

She hesitated a moment, "You know it's not because you're sober you can come to mine. "

"I know. But I can maybe make you change your mind. "

"Keep in mind the " maybe " " she said hoping that it makes him understand she didn't agree yet. 

"Yes ma'am" 

He did such a comical face saying these words and she could not hold her back from laughing. How could he manage to make her smile as easily while he was the cause of her doubts? There was something about him that she could not identify and that made him irresistible. Maybe it was his adorable smile, his sparkling eyes , or that fringe which fell on his beautiful face. 

"Can I ask you somthing Alex? "

She was drying glasses she had just finished washing with a cloth and just "hmm" to encourage him

"Tell me about your daughter. "

"This is not a question. "

"Alex," he moaned, "Please" 

"What for? "She asked, raising an eye toward him. 

"I don't know. Just to know you a little more. "

"So ask about me then. "

"Please! I am not a pervert if that's what scares you! "

"I can't know! I just know you for four days. "

She was now looking him completely, and his expression make her give up once more. She sighed, "Her name is Salome, she is almost two and she is very cute! "

He smiled again "Just like her mother. "

"I am a little more then two years, if you had not noticed! "She did what she could to dodge his compliments, and yet, she was doing pretty well. They laughed together "I mean, I know I look fairly young but not that much! "

"Really? "

"That's what I have heard" 

"How old are you? "

"It's very rude to ask a woman's age, I thought you knew it..." She pretended to look offended by his question to which he replied with a false "sorry" look. "Thirty nine. And you? "

"I am thirty-one, and yes it's true that you look younger, I would not tell you were more than I am! "

"Thanks," she replied with a genuine smile before remembering she was supposed to not accept his compliments. She suddenly turned to take a wet glass, but it was too late. He saw that she was blushing. 

He pretended to haven't noticed it and asked the next question. "And her father? "

She turned once again suddenly serious and didn't answer. 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have ask ... Forget about it. Sorry. "she had told him she came here with her husband who has been killed in action. He really wanted to not have asked the question. 

"Don't worry. "She smiled sadly. "It's been a year now, I must moving on." She instantly regret to have said that to him but continued anyway. "His name was Florian. The General Haertel "

"Really? " He said. "He was him? "

"Yes, why? You knew him ? "It was a glimmer of hope in her eyes that it tugs his heart.

"Not personally. But I've heard about him. Everyone has heard about him. He was a hero "

She laughed ironically, an aqautic laugh. "But he's dead. I would have preferred him to be caward and alive. "

"I'm sorry," he admitted honestly 

"It's not your fault" She looked really sad now and he wanted to hit him for asking. She put her glass and cloth down on the bar, and he covered her hand with his. She looked it whithout moving, and said nothing. 

"It's not yours either. "He said 

"Yeah," she sighed, "I know" 

He moved his hand over hers and as she did not move he held it completely. He gently stroked her fingers hoping she wouldn't cry. She sighed again and return delivered to work. "You still has not told me what you wanted to drink" 

He sighed too, quietly, and then he ordered a drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please (if you have time to lose...) tell me if I made mistakes in the translated bit :)  
> please leave me a comment ! <3


	4. getting closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He went in and came face to face with a little girl excited at the idea of having a guest. Alex took his bags and he leaned toward her.
> 
> "Hi you. You must be Salome I guess. "She nodded. Alex watched the scene by puting the bags on the kitchen counter and smiled. 
> 
> "You? "Salome asked softly. 
> 
> "My name is Matt. I'm a friend of your mom. "The girl repeated hardly his name before throwing herself to his neck.

~FRENCH~

Après l'avoir presque fait pleurer, il mit encore plus d'énergie à essayer de la faire rire que d'habitude . Il espérait avoir réussit. Bien que se fut compliquer il réussit à ne pas finir dans le même état que les autres jours et il espérait bien pouvoir rentrer avec elle ce soir. Quand il glissa discrètement la question dans la conversation elle eu l'air apeuré, cherchant ce qu'elle allais pouvoir répondre. 

« Pourquoi tu veux tellement venir chez moi ? » 

« Pour faire plus ample connaissance » 

« Et passé toute la journée ensemble ne te suffit pas ?»

« Tu es au travail ici. C'est pas pareil »

« Franchement je sais pas Matt... »

« S'il te plaît » il supplia. « Et tu sais quoi, on inverse les rôles. Si tu m'invite à dîner, c'est moi qui ferais tout et qui vous servirais. »

Elle le regarda ne sachant quoi répondre. C'est vrai qu'elle apprécierais particulièrement une soirée tranquille à se faire servir. « Je ne pense pas avoir assez pour trois, je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire les courses et maintenant c'est trop tard. » 

Il regarda sa montre et sourit « Tu as de la chance il reste une petite heure. Si tu accepte j'y vais maintenant et je ramène de quoi faire quelque chose de bon. » Il voyait bien qu'elle hésitait et même s'il aurait tout donner pour un autre baiser de cette femme, il ne voulait pas la forcer. « Mais si tu ne veux pas je comprend. On ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps, je comprendrais si tu me dis non. » 

« Si tu me promets que je n'aurais pas à nettoyer derrière toi et que n'es pas un psychopathe je te dis oui » Ils rigolèrent ensemble.

« Je te promets. Pour les deux ! »

« Bon alors... » Elle s'arrêta un instant et mordilla sa lèvre inférieur « Ok. À ce soir » dit-elle avec un sourire. Il la remercia, pris sa tête entre ses grandes mains, et déposa un énorme bisou sur sa joue. Elle rougit instantanément. « Je te donne mon adresse, on se retrouvera là-bas » elle l'écrit sur un bout de papier qu'il pris et se dirigea vers la porte.

« À tout à l'heure Alex »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Elle rentra chez elle immédiatement après le travaille, déposa ses affaires sur le canapé puis comme à son habitude alla directement frapper à l’appartement d'en face. Elle entendit du bruit puis la porte s'ouvrit 

« Maman ! »

« Coucou ma chérie ! » Elle tendit les bras vers sa fille qui se jeta au coup de sa mère « Doucement bébé. » Puis elle se tourna vers la femme qui lui avait ouvert « Elle a été sage aujourd'hui ?

« Comme d'habitude. Ça a été un peu dur à la fin mais c'est normal » 

Alex se tourna vers sa fille « Tu n'as pas fait de bêtise j’espère ? » La petite fille fit non de la tête. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa petite tête bouclé. « Merci pour aujourd'hui, Judith »

« Je vous ai déjà dit d'arrêter de me remercier ! » 

« Oui mais je ne sais vraiment pas comment je ferais si vous n'étiez pas là, ça vaut bien un merci par jour. »

« De rien. Elle me tient compagnie. » Tout comme Alex, Judith avait suivi son mari ici, mais contrairement à Florian, il était toujours en vie. « Toujours la même heure demain ? »

« Toujours. » 

Elle se dirent au revoir puis Alex ramena Salome chez elle. Elle lui expliqua que quelqu'un aller venir ce soir ce à quoi elle paru toute excitée. Il ne fallu pas longtemps avant qu'il frappe à la porte. Il entra et tomba nez à nez avec une petite fille toute énervée à l'idée d'avoir un invité. Alex lui pris ses sacs des mains et il pencha vers elle.

« Salut toi. Tu dois être Salome je suppose. » Elle acquiesça. Alex regardait la scène en posant les sacs sur le comptoir de la cuisine et souriais doucement. 

« toi ? » demanda Salome tout doucement.

« Je m'appelle Matt. Je suis un ami de ta maman. » La petite fille répéta difficilement son prénom avant de se jeter à son cou. Il fut d'abord surpris puis la souleva dans les aires pour aller voir Alex.

« Sally, vas-y doucement s'il te plaît ! » Se fâcha Alex

« T'inquiète pas. C'est rien. » Le rassura-t-elle

« Je sais mais je voudrais juste qu'elle comprenne qu'on ne se jette pas sur les gens comme ça » Dit-elle en chatouillant sa fille qui rigola.

« Tu avais raison. »

« A propos de quoi ? » 

« Elle est toute mignonne »

« Je sais » Dit elle avec un sourire immense.

Comme il l'avait promis, il prépara tout, tout seul et elle n'eut rien à nettoyer derrière lui. Le dîner fut excellent. Ils discutèrent et rirent beaucoup et avant qu'il ne s'en rendent compte, ils arrivèrent au dessert. Celui-ci fut accueilli par des cris de joie de Salome qui se retrouva bientôt avec du chocolat partout sauf dans la bouche. Cela le fit rire encore plus. Elle était vraiment adorable. Quand ils eurent fini Alex s'excusa pour aller la mettre au lit, le laissant seul dans la cuisine. Elle le trouva faisant la vaisselle à son retour et s'approcha discrètement de lui.

« Je te doit combien pour tout ce que tu as acheté ? »

Il se retourna, aussi surpris de la voir que de sa question. « Absolument rien Alex ! Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais te faire payer ? »

« Mais... Tout ça à dû te coûter chère ! »

« J'ai encore largement assez d'argent si c'est ça qui te fait peur. Et puis je t'avais dis que je m'occupais de tout. Il est hors de question que tu me rembourse. »

« Mais... »

« Pas de « mais ».

Elle le regarda un instant. « Merci Matt » 

« De rien. » Il pris un peu de mousse et lui mis sur le nez. « Elle dors ? »

« Je crois. »

« Elle est vraiment adorable. » 

« Tu trouve ? » 

« Oui ! » répondit il surprit. « Pourquoi ça te surprend tan que ça ? »

Elle baissa les yeux. « Je sais pas. C'est juste que... Je me demande toujours si je fais ce qu'il faut avec elle. »

« Tu n'as pas de souci à te faire Alex. Tu as une petite fille vraiment géniale. »

« Merci » répondit-elle avec un sourire « Ça fait fait vraiment du bien de se l'entendre dire. »

Il fini rapidement ce qu'il faisait et ils s'assirent sur le canapé avec un verre de vin. Alex avait glissé ses jambes sous elle et lui l'écoutait attentivement sur tout ce qu'elle avait à raconter. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas parler comme ça à quelqu'un et c'était agréable de pouvoir le faire de nouveau. Matt la laissait parler en la regardant. Et plus il la regardait, plus elle était belle. Il ne voulait rien d'autre que de perdre ses doigts dans ces boucles fascinantes, de se noyer dans son parfum merveilleux qu'il n'avait encore bien cerné, juste de l'embrasser. Il n'arrivait pas à se sortir se baiser volé de la tête et il le repassait en boucle dans sa tête. S'il ne s'était pas retenu il se serait jeté sur elle dès le moment où ils avaient été seuls. Mais au lieux de ça il était assit là et l'écoutait parler. Il n'aurait échanger sa place sur ce canapé pour rien au monde. Quand elle se mis à bailler de plus souvent et qu'il compris que rien ne se passerais ce soir, il se décida à partir. Alex l’accompagna jusqu'à la porte

« Merci beaucoup pour cette soirée » Le remercia-t-elle. « C'était très agréable. En plus le dîné était délicieux. »

« De rien Alex. Merci à toi de m'avoir invité. Ça a été très agréable pour moi aussi. »

« On se revoit demain ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Évidement. » Répondit-il avec un sourire. 

Il avait peut être pris un verre de trop ou peut être que c'était juste plus fort que lui mais au moment de lui dire au revoir il ne pu rien faire d'autre que de l'embrasser.  
Une nouvelle fois. 

~ENGLISH~ 

After he almost made her cry, he tried harder to make her laugh. He was hoping he succeed. Although he managed to not to be as drunk as usual and he hoped to be able to go with her tonight. When he discreetly slipped the question in the conversation she seemed scared, seeking what she was going to answer. 

"Why do you want come with me? "

"To get better acquainted" 

"And spent the whole day together is not enough for you?" 

"You're at work. This is not the same '

"sincerly I do not know Matt ..." 

"Please," he begged. "And you know what, the roles are reversed. If you invite me to dinner, it was me who would do anthing and serve you. "

She looked at him not knowing what to say. It is true that she would particularly appreciate a quiet evening to be served. "I do not think I have enough for three, I didn't find time to shop and now it's too late. "

He looked at his watch and smiled, "You're lucky, if you accept now I can going shopping and I come back whith what to do any good thing. "He saw that she hesitated and even if he would give everything for another kiss of this woman, he did not want to force her. "But if you do not want to I understand. You don't know for a long time, I understand if you say no. "

"If you promise me that I would not have to clean up after you, and that you are not a psychopath I say yes" They laughed together. 

"I promise. For both ! "

"Well then ..." She paused and bit her lower lip "Okay. I see you tonight," she said with a smile. He thanked her, took her head between his large hands, and deposited a huge kiss on her cheek. She blushed instantly. "I give you my address." she wrote it on a piece of paper which he took and walked towards the door. 

"See you soon Alex" 

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ 

She went home immediately after work, put her stuff on the couch and as usual went to knock at the fopposite apartment . She heard a noise and then the door opened 

"Mom! "

"Hi sweetie! "She held out her arms to her daughter who throw herself at her mother "Softly Baby". Then she turned to the woman who had opened " She was wise today?" 

"As usual. It was a little diffcult at the end but it is normal "

Alex turned to her daughter, "You did not do something silly I hope? "The little girl shook her head. Alex kissed her little curly head. "Thanks for today, Judith" 

"I've already told you to stop thanking me! "

"Yes but I really do not know how I would do if you were not there, it worth a thank you per day. "

"You really are welcome. She keeps me company. "Just like Alex, Judith had followed her husband here, but unlike Florian, he was still alive. "As usual tomorrow? "

"Yes. "

She said goodbye and Alex brought Salome home. She explained that someone would come tonight and she seemed excited. It did not take long before he knocks on the door. He went in and came face to face with a little girl excited at the idea of having a guest. Alex took his bags and he leaned toward her. 

"Hi you. You must be Salome I guess. "She nodded. Alex watched the scene by puting the bags on the kitchen counter and smiled. 

"You? "Salome asked softly. 

"My name is Matt. I'm a friend of your mom. "The girl repeated hardly his name before throwing herself to his neck. he was first surprised and then picked her up to see Alex. 

"Sally, go gently please! "Alex said angry.

"Do not worry. It's nothing. "He reassured her

"I know but I just want her to understand that we do not throw themselves on people like that," she said, tickling his daughter who laughed. 

"You were right. "

"What about ? "

"She is very cute" 

"I know," she said with a huge smile. 

As he had promised, he prepared all alone and she had nothing to clean up after him. The dinner was excellent. They talked and laughed a lot and before they realize, they came to the dessert. It was greeted with Salome's shouts of joy who was soon with chocolate everywhere except in the mouth. This made him laugh even more. She was a really sweet little thing. When they had finished Alex apologized to go put her to bed, leaving him alone in the kitchen. She found him doing the dishes when she returned and went quietly to him. 

"How much do I owe you for everything you bought? "

He turned, surprised to see her and by her question. "Absolutely nothing Alex! You did not think I'd make you pay? "

"But ... it must had been expensive ! "

"I still have plenty of money if that's what scares you. And I told you that I was dealing whit everything. It is no question that you reimburse me. "

"But ..." 

"No "but." "

She looked at him a moment. "Thanks Matt" 

"You're welcome. "he took some foam and put it on her nose. "is she asleep? "

"I think. "

"She's really sweet. "

"Really ? "

"Yes ! "He replied surprised. "Why are you surprised ? "

She looked down. "I do not know. It's just that ... I'm always wondering if I do the right thing with her. "

"You do not have to worry Alex. You have a really great little girl. "

"Thanks," she replied with a smile "It's really good to hear. "

He quickly finished what he was doing and they sat on the couch with a glass of wine. Alex slipped her legs under her and Matt listened attentively to everything she had to tell. It had been a long time she did not talk like that to someone and it was nice to do it again. Matt let her talk and watched her. And more he looked at her, more beautiful she was. He wanted nothing more than to lose his fingers in these fascinating curls, drowning in her wonderful scent he had not yet identified, just kiss her. He could not stop thinking about that kiss. If he had not retained himself he would thrown himself on her from the moment they were alone. But instead of this he was sat there and was listening to her. He would not share his place on the sofa for anything. When she began to yawn more often and he understood that nothing would happen tonight, he decided to leave. Alex accompanied him to the door 

"Thank you for this evening" She thanked him. "It was very nice. And dinner was delicious. "

"You're welcome Alex. Thank you to you for inviting me. It was very nice to me too. "

"See you tomorrow? "She asked. 

"Obviously. "He replied with a smile. 

He may have drink too much or maybe it was just stronger than him but when he said goodbye he could not do anything but kiss her.  
Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long but I was very busy last days...  
> Enjoy ! :D
> 
> And please let me know what you think of it ! :)  
> A comment ? Please ? I'll give you cookies !


	5. Please don't be cross whit me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the time, or his lips were against hers Alex could not do anything but kiss him back.

~FRENCH~

À l'instant même ou ses lèvre furent contre les siennes Alex ne pu rien faire d'autre que de répondre à son baiser. Elle attendait qu'il fasse quelque chose comme ça depuis le moment ou Salome était au lit. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi ni comment mais elle sentait que c'était lui qui allait pouvoir l'aider à tourner la page. Il était clair que quelque chose se passait entre eux deux et ni elle ni lui ne semblait pouvoir y résister. Ses lèvre étaient aussi douces que dans son souvenir mais avec le goût d'alcool en moins. Leur langues ne tardèrent pas à se retrouver et les deux commencèrent à gémir doucement. Ils fermèrent la porte et il la plaqua contre le mur. C'était un baiser affamé qui alternait entre la douceur et la férocité. Elle avait enroulé ses bras autour de son cou et lui la tenait fermement par la taille d'une main, et emmêlait les doigts de son autre main dans ses boucles. Elle s'accrochait désespérément à lui et il n'osait pas la brusquer. Il avait déjà démarré ça avec le baiser, il voulait que ce soit elle qui décide de la suite. Elle, était complètement dépassée par les événements. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire et se contentait de répondre à tous ses gestes. Au bout d'un long moment d'embrassades intensives elle trouva le courage de glisser une main sous son t-shirt. Il frissonna au touché de sa petite main sur sa peau. Après avoir hésité, elle lui enleva son t-shirt et il fit de même avec elle. Ils étaient maintenant peau contre peau et il trouvait ça merveilleux. Ses main naviguaient sur son corps et s'émerveillait de ses beaux muscles bien définis. L'exploration dura un moment puis ils décolèrent du mur pour se diriger vers le canapé. Ses mains retournèrent à ses cheveux et elle remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils étaient bien trop long. La réalité la frappa en plein visage, ce n'était pas Florian qui l'embrassait aussi farouchement ! Elle essaya de l'oublier, de se concentrer sur l'homme qui se trouvait dans ses bras mais le souvenir était trop fort. Elle se battait mentalement contre ce souvenir qui ne cessait de revenir. Le combat était perdu d'avance. Elle ne voulait pas renoncer et continuait de se focaliser sur Matt mais les sentiments étaient trop fort. Des larmes arrivèrent mais elle ne voulait pas lâcher prise. Soudain un sanglot la pris par surprise, brisant le baiser. Les larmes ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter, tombant en cascade sur son visage et les sanglots l'empêchait de respirer correctement. Elle se détestait de ne pas y être arrivé

« Alex ? Qu'es-ce qui ne va pas ? Qu'es-ce qui se passe Alex ? » Il voulait tout sauf la faire pleurer. « Pourquoi tu pleure Alex ? Je t'en supplie répond moi. »

Elle leva des yeux rouges et gonflés vers lui et essaya d'articuler quelque chose qu'elle ne réussit jamais à prononcer. Elle pris une longue respiration saccadée et les mots voulurent enfin sortir de sa bouche « Je suis désolée Matt, je suis tellement désolée » 

« Qu'es-ce qui ne va pas ? » Il tenait sa tête dans ses mains et essuyait ses larmes avec ses pouces. 

« Je n'y arrive pas. Je suis désolé ce n'est pas de ta faute. » De nouveau sanglots arrivèrent qu'elle ne pu retenir. « Je peux pas faire ça. Je peux pas arrêter de penser à lui. » Elle se cacha le visage dans les mains et continua de pleurer.

Matt compris tout de suite à qui « lui » faisait référence et il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Alex de toujours penser à son mari. Il referma ses bras sur elle et la berça lentement. Il lui murmurait des paroles réconfortante et la guida vers le canapé. Elle enfoui son visage dans son cou et n'en bougea plus pendant un long moment. Même s'il n'était pas son mari il avait un pouvoir réconfortant sur Alex Elle se blottit contre lui. Il la tin comme ça jusqu'à qu'elle arrête de pleurer et même un peu plus.

Au moment où elle sentit qu'elle allait s'endormir, elle leva les yeux vers lui. « Merci. Pour être rester là je veux dire. » 

« Tu n'a pas à me remercier. C'est de ma faute si ça s'est fini comme ça. » dit-il en continuant de lui caresser les cheveux.

« Non je t'assure c'est pas de ta faute. Ne t'en veux pas. C'est juste moi. Il faut que... j'arrive à avancer. » 

« Je comprend. » dit-il doucement. « Ça ne doit pas être facile »

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et réussit à sourire à travers les quelques larmes qui s'accrochaient à son visage. C'était la première fois depuis qu'elle était ici que quelqu'un disait qu'il la comprenait. Parce que ça n'avait vraiment pas été évident de se retrouver ici et encore moins depuis qu'elle était seule avec sa fille. Elle avait pourtant bien rencontré des gens qui étaient pratiquement dans la même situation qu'elle mais pas un seul ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il comprenait. Cet homme était un vrai cadeau pour elle.

« Tu promet que tu m'en veux pas ? » Demanda-t-elle toujours avec ce petit sourire

« Bien sure que non je t'en veux pas »

« Merci. Parce que je t'assure j'aurais bien aimé qu'on aille jusqu'au bout. »

« Une prochaine fois » Dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

« Tu repars quand ? » 

Il détourna soudain le regard et mis du temps à répondre, comme s'il avait oublié qu'il devrais repartir. « Lundi. À 8 heure. »

Il ne restait que deux jour avant son départ et elle risquais de ne plus jamais le revoir. Elle voulait de toutes ses forces pouvoir arriver à oublier tout dès maintenant. Pouvoir donner à l'homme qui la tenait dans ses bras tout ce qu'elle avait accumuler depuis qu'elle s'était retrouvée seule avec sa fille. Elle voulait pouvoir profiter de tout ce qu'il semblait près à lui offrir.  
Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle n'avait tout simplement pas la force de se battre contre le souvenir d'un homme qu'elle aimait encore au fond d'elle. Elle se pencha et enfoui sa tête dans le creux de son cou une nouvelle fois. Elle pris une grande inspiration de son odeur. 

« Je suis désolé. J'aimerais avoir le pouvoir de te faire rester ici. »

« Tu n'y ait pour rien. Je n'aurais juste pas dû m'engager. »

Elle se blottit encore plus proche de lui et ils ne bougèrent plus pendant de longue minutes. Aucun des deux ne s'inquiétait du faite qu'ils étaient encore torse nu. Au bout d'environs une heure ils se levèrent, se rhabillèrent et se quittèrent. Elle le raccompagna encore jusqu'à la porte et il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Juste au coin de la bouche, presque timide. Ils se dirent au revoir et il disparu dans le couloir. 

Comme d'habitude il arriva tôt le lendemain. Il était même le premier client à arriver de la journée et quand il s’approcha d'elle il déposa un minuscule baiser sur ses lèvres ainsi qu'un sourire. Il ne parlèrent pas de la veille. Même s'il ne pas un mot à ce sujet elle se sentait coupable pour la nuit dernière. Elle avait vraiment voulu qu'il l'embrasse tout comme il l'avait fait et quand enfin quelque chose s'était passé elle avait tout foutu en l'air ! Elle voulait vraiment arriver à passer au moins une nuit avec lui avant qu'il ne parte. Au bout du troisième verre qu'il lui avait offert elle trouva le courage de le réinviter pour ce soir. Elle se fit la promesse que cette fois, elle y arriverait.

~ENGLISH~

At the time or his lips were against hers Alex could not do anything but kiss him back. She waited for him to do something like that from the moment Salome was sleeping She did not really know how or why but she was feeling that it was him who was able to help her to turn over a new leaf. It was clear that something was happening between them and neither she nor he seemed to resist. His lips were as sweet as she remembered but with the taste of alcohol less. Their tongues find each other's again and both of them began to moan softly. They closed the door and he pinned her against the wall. It was a hungry kiss that alternated between sweetness and ferocity. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her firmly by the waist with one hand, and tangled the fingers of his other hand through her curls. She was desperatel clinging to him and he did not dare to rush. He had already started it with the kiss, he wanted it to be her choice in the suite. She was completely overwhelmed. She did not know what to do and would just meet all his actions. After a long time of intensive snogging she found the courage to slip a hand under his shirt. He shuddered at the touch of her little hand on his skin. After some hesitation, she took off his shirt and he did the same with her. They were now skin against skin and he found it wonderful. Sailed her hand on his body and marveled at its beautiful well-defined muscles. The exploration lasted a while and then they they move to the couch. Her hands returned to his hair and she noticed immediately that something was wrong. They were too long. The reality hit her in the face, it was not Florian who was kissing her fiercely! She tried to forget it, to focus on the man who was in her arms but the memory was too strong. She fought mentally against the memory which kept coming back. The battle was already lost. She would not give up and continued to focus on Matt but the feelings were too strong. Some tears came but she would not let it  go. Suddenly a sob caught her by surprise, breaking the kiss. The tears could not stop, cascading over her face and sobs prevented her from breathing properly. She hated herself for that.

"Alex? What' s wrong? What happens Alex? "He wanted to do anything but make her cry. "Why are you crying Alex? Please tell  me. "

She raised her red and swollen eyes towards him and tried to articulate something she never managed to say. She took a deep heavy breathing and the words finally wanted to go out of her mouth "I'm sorry Matt, I'm so sorry"

"What 's wrong? "He held her head in his hands and wiped her tears with his thumbs.

"I can't . I'm sorry it's not your fault. " Tears came again . "I can't do it. I can not stop thinking about him. "She hid her face in her hands and continued to cry.

Matt immediately understood who was "him" and he could not blame Alex for thinking about her husband. He closed his arms around her and rocked her slowly. He whispered comforting words of and guided her to the couch. She buried her face in his neck and move for a long time. Even if he was not her husband he had a comforting power over Alex She snuggled against him. He held her like this until she stops crying and even a little more.

When she felt she was falling asleep, she looked at him. "Thank you. To staying here I mean. "

"You do not have to thank me. It's my fault if it ended like that. "He said, continuing to stroke her hair.

"No, I assure you this is not your fault. Do not blame you. It's just me. I must ... move on. "

"I understand. "He said softly. "It should not be easy"

She looked into his eyes and managed a smile through the tears. It was the first time since she was here that someone said he understood. Because it had not really been easy to be here and even less since she was alone with her daughter. Yet she had met many people who were almost in the same situation but not one had ever told her that he understood. This man was a true gift for her.

"You promised you are not angry with me? "She asked, still with that little smile

"Of course i'm not angry whit you "

"Thank you. Because I assure you I would have liked us to do it. "

He said "Next time" with a mischievous smile.

" When do you leave ? "

He suddenly looked away and took time to answer, as if he had forgotten that he should leave. "On Monday. At 8 am. "

There were only two days left before his departure and she risked to never seeing him again. She wanted with all her strength to forget everything now. To give to the man who held her in his arms whet she had accumulated since she was alone with her daughter. She wanted to enjoy everything he seemed about to offer her.  
But she could not do it. She simply does not have the strength to fight against the memory of a man she still loved in her heart. She leaned over and buried her head in the hollow of his neck again. She took a deep breath of his smell.

"I'm sorry. I would have the power to make you stay here. "

"It's not your fault . I would just not have to enlist . "

She snuggled even closer to him and they will not budge for long minutes. Neither was concerned by the fact they were still shirtless. After about an hour they got up, got dressed and left. She accompanied him to the door and he kissed her again. Just around the corner of the mouth, almost shy. They said goodbye and hedisappeared into the corridor.

As usual he arrived early the next day . He was even the first customer of the day and when he approached her he placed a tiny kiss on his lips and  she smiled. they did not talk of yesterday. Even if he didn't say any  word about last nignt she felt guilty last . She really wanted him to kiss her as he did and when something finally happened she fucked everything up ! She really wanted to spend at least one night with him before he left. After the third glass he gave her, she found the courage to invite him again tonight. She made a promise that this time she could do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry but i go on vacation tomorrow and I won't have the Internet :(  
> I won't be abble to update it untill tuesday but I swear I will write during my vacation !!
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave a comment and tell me you think about it ! :D  
> Comments mean a lot to me ! :)
> 
>  
> 
> I see you on tuesday !! :)


	6. I'm happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long but my vacations was longer than I thought and then I had to translate it... (And I hope it's not too bad... :/ )

~FRENCH~

Ils passèrent une nouvelle journée au bar aussi détendu que les autres et le soir arriva rapidement. Alex devait encore aller faire quelques courses qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de faire la veille, il fut donc conclu qu'il la retrouve à sept heure chez elle. 

Au moment de partir, il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à la lâcher. « Je pourrais venir avec toi. » Proposa-t-il timidement. « Si ça ne te dérange pas bien sûr ! C'est juste que... j'ai vraiment rien à faire et vraiment pas le courage d'attendre jusqu'à ce soir pour te revoir. » 

Elle souri, heureuse de son compliment. « Je sais pas... je vais juste acheter deux trois trucs. Et puis il y aura Salome. Elle va encore t'embêter comme hier soir. »

« Elle ne m'a pas dérangé ! » Dit-il instantanément. « Elle est vraiment adorable et je serais vraiment heureux de pouvoir... venir avec vous. » 

C'était au fond une demande plutôt étrange venant d'une personne qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis une semaine mais il y avait une sorte de confiance mutuelle qui s'était installé entre eux deux. En plus elle n'avait pas non plus envie d'attendre jusqu'à ce soir pour pouvoir le revoir. « D'accord. Si tu veux »

Après être passé par chez elle, ils repartirent tous les trois vers le supermarché. Salome fut aussi heureuse que la veille de voir Matt et elle ne le lâcha pas une seconde. C'était vraiment adorable à voire. Un Homme comme lui, soldat aguerri, avec une petite fille de deux ans dans les bras qui ne voulait rien d'autre que lui tirer les cheveux. Il essayait de la distraire de son but par tous les moyens qu'il trouvait ce qui marchait plus ou moins bien. Alex essayait de l'aider, grondant sa fille à chaque fois qu'elle la voyait faire mais la plus part du temps ils étaient tellement drôles à voir qu'elle n'était pas très convaincante à tenter de la faire obéir en rigolant. C'était tellement agréable de voir sa fille aussi heureuse qu'elle n'avait pas le courage de la fâcher correctement. Ça faisait une éternité qu'elles n'avait pas rit comme ça, cet homme était vraiment la meilleur chose qui leur était arrivé depuis longtemps.  
Ils rentrèrent un peu plus tard que prévu et elle se mit tout de suite à faire le dîner. Il insista pour l'aider mais elle refusa à chaque fois, voulant lui offrir la même soirée qu'il lui avait offert la veille. Il essaya de tenir Salome occupé pendant qu'Alex faisait la cuisine et mis la table. Elle n'avait pas pris le temps de faire un bon repas depuis que Florian était parti, ça lui avait manqué. Elle adorait faire ça mais elle n'en avait plus le temps. Ce soir elle pouvait le faire, et elle en profitait, prenant tout son temps et faisant quelque chose qu'elle espérait être délicieux

Tout comme hier, ils passèrent une très bonne soiré tous les trois puis il fut temps pour la petite fille d'aller se coucher.

Quand Alex revint il était debout en plein milieu du salon. Ils se regardèrent longtemps. Dans les yeux. Elle osait à peine respirer. Ils savait tous les deux ce qui allait se passer, ils voulaient tous les deux que ça se produise. Au bout d'un moment ils s'approchèrent doucement, ne s'arrêtant que quand il ne furent qu'à quelques centimètres.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda-t-il

« Je sais pas... » répondit-elle.

« Tu veux que je m’en aille ? Je comprendrais si tu me dis oui. »

« Non ! » cria-t-elle presque en saisissant sa main pour l’empêcher de faire un pas vers la porte. Elle se racla la gorge. « Non » dit-t-elle plus calmement. « Reste. » 

Son geste le fit rire, elle était adorable. 

Elle regarda leurs mains maintenant jointes. « Désolé. »

« T'excuse pas. » Il leva son autre main et glissa une boucle rebelle derrière son oreille. Elle la suivi de regard et frissonna quand il la posa contre sa joue. Elle se pencha dans son touché et ne pu s’empêcher de fermer les yeux. 

Ses lèvres la prirent par surprise. Appuyant doucement contre les siennes sans rien demander de plus. Il s'écarta doucement, la regardant dans les yeux. 

« Tu es belle. »ne put il retenir.

Elle trouva le courage de s'avancer et l'embrassa à son tour. Contrairement à la veille c'était baiser doux et délicat. Une danse silencieuse de leurs lèvres qui s'écartèrent bientôt pour laisser passer leurs langues. Ils ne précipitèrent rien, profitant du moment comme il était, craignant trop que ça se termine comme la dernière fois. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

« Chambre ? » Suggéra-t-elle

« Ouais »

Elle le guida à travers le couloir jusqu'à la pièce du fond. Dès que la porte fut fermée ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre avec leurs lèvres pour seule arme. Ils s'assirent sur le lit et enlevèrent leurs chaussures sans même allumer la lumière. Avant de faire quoique ce soit d'autre, il ne put résister à la plaquer sur le lit couvrant son corps avec le sien. Les yeux d'Alex s’ouvrirent d'un coup. Ça recommençait. Elle prenait conscience de ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire. Son cœur se mis à battre encore plus vite. Elle refusait de lâcher prise une nouvelle fois. 

« Matt ? » la seule réponse qu'elle reçut fut un grognement.« Attend. Allume la lumière s'il te plaît. »

Il fit ce qu'elle avait demandé. Le voir l’apaise un peu. Elle allait y arriver. Il s'assit à côté d'elle. « Ça va pas ? »

 

Elle avala durement, reprenant son souffle. « Si. Ne t'inquiète pas. » 

« On va peut être un peu trop vite. »

« Peut être. »

Il la regarda un court instant. « Viens là. » Dit-il en ouvrant les bras.

Elle se blottit contre lui et respira son odeur merveilleuse. C'était apaisant. Ils restèrent comme ça quelques minutes puis elle releva la tête vers lui et l'embrassa tout doucement. Ils reprirent là où ils en étaient allant plus doucement. Ils se déshabillèrent lentement et s'allongèrent ensemble. Elle ne versa pas une larme ce soir là, pas une fois elle n'eut envie de tout arrêter.  
Quand ils furent complètement rassasiés ils s'allongèrent l'un contre l'autre. Quelques caresses et baisers paresseux les tinrent éveillés un long moment. Elle ne regrettais pas d'être aller jusqu'au bout. Il allait lui demander s'il pouvait rester avec elle quand il entendit de doux ronflement qui lui firent comprendre qu'elle dormait. Il souriais, il se sentait lentement tomber amoureux de cette femme formidable et il adorait ça. Elle était endormie dans ses bras et elle le rendait heureux. Heureux pour la première fois depuis une éternité.

 

~ENGLISH~

 

They spent a new day at the bar as relaxed as other days and the evening came quickly. Alex still needed to do some errands she had not had time to do the day before, so it was concluded that he'd come to hers at seven pm .

Upon departure, he simply was unable to let her go. "I could come with you. "He suggested shyly. "If you do not mind of course! It's just that ... I have really nothing to do and really don't have the courage to wait until tonight to see you again. "

She smiled, happy for the compliment. "I do not know ... I'll just buy two or three things. And there will be Salome. She will still bother you as yesterday. "

"She did not bother me! "He said instantly. "She's really adorable and I would be really happy to ... come with you. "

It was at bottom a rather strange request from someone she knew for a week but there was a kind of mutual trust which had settled between them. And more she did not want to wait until tonight to be able to see him again. "Okay. If you want "

After they came to her home , they left to the supermarket whith Salome. She was as happy as the day before to see Matt and does not let him go for a second. It was really adorable to see. A man like him, a seasoned soldier, with a little two years old girl in his arms who wanted nothing more than to pull his hair. He tried to distract her from her goal by any means he found what worked more or less well. Alex was trying to help, scolding her daughter whenever she saw her do it, but most of the time they were so funny to see and she was not very convincing attempt to make her obey while she was laughing. It was so nice to see her daughter so happy she did not have the courage to be properly angry. It felt like an eternity they had not laughed like that, this man was really the best thing that had happened to them for a long time.  
they returned a little later than expected and she began immediately to make dinner. He insisted to help but she refused each time, wanting to offer him the same evening he had given her the day before. He tried to keep busy Salome while Alex was cooking and he also set the table. She had not taken the time to make a good meal since Florian was gone, that she was missing it. She loved to do that but she didn't have the time to do it anymore. Tonight she could, and she took advantage, taking all her time and doing something she hoped was delicious

Just like yesterday, they spent a good evening together_ then it was time for the little girl to go to bed.

When Alex returned he was standing in the middle of the living room. They looked at each other for a long time. In the eyes. She hardly dared to breathe. They both knew what was going to happen, they both wanted it to happen. After a while they slowly approached, stopping only when there were just a few centimeters from each other.

"And now? "He asked

"I do not know ..." she replied.

"You want me to go? I'll understand if you say yes. "

"No! "She almost shouted, seizing his hand to prevent him from taking a step toward to the door. She cleared her throat. "No," she said calmly. "Stay. "

Her gesture made him laugh, she was adorable.

She looked at their hands now joined. "Sorry. "

" Don't apologize . "He raised his other hand and slipped a rebel curle behind her ear. She followed it with her eyes and shuddered when he placed it against her cheek. She leaned into his touch and could not help but close her eyes.

His lips took her by surprise. Gently pressing against hers without asking for anything more. He slowly pulled away, looking into her eyes.

"You look beautiful. "He could not hold himself to say.

She found the courage to come forward and kissed him in turn. Unlike the day before it was a soft and delicate kiss. A silent dance of their lips which parted soon to leave their tongue meet. They didn't rushed anything, enjoying the moment as it was, too afraid that it ends as the last time. They parted breathless.

"bedroom? "She suggested

"Yeah"

She led him down the hallway to the last room. As soon as the door was closed they threw themselvese on each other with their lips for only weapon. They sat on the bed and took off their shoes without turning on the light. Before doing anything else, he could not resist to pin her on the bed covering her body with his. Alex's eyes opened suddenly. It was happening again. She became aware of what she was about to do. His heart started to beat faster. She refused to it let go again.

"Matt? "The only response she received was a grunt." Wait. Turns on the light please. "

He did what she asked for. Seeing him calmed her a bit. She would get there. He sat down beside her. "Are you ok ? "

She swallowed harshly, catching her breath. "yes Do not worry. "

"We maybe are  going a little too fast. "

"Maybe. "

He looked at her briefly. "Come here. "He said, opening his arms.

She snuggled against him and breathed his wonderful smell. It was soothing. They stayed like that a few minutes and then she looked up at him and kissed him softly. They resumed where they were stop _ . They undressed slowly and lengthened together. She did not shed a tear that night, not once she wanted to stop everything .  
When they were completely sated they laid against each other. Some lazy caresses and kisses kept them awake a long time. She did not regret had done it . He would ask if he could stay with her when he heard soft snoring which made him understand that she was asleep. He smiled, he felt himself slowly falling in love with this wonderful woman and he loved it. She was asleep in his arms and she made him happy. Happy for the first time in ages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize again to be late in the updating... 
> 
> Please leave me a comment to let me know what you thought of it :)  
> A comment will make my day ! 
> 
> And I have little <3 for everyone who read it !!!! :D


	7. In your bed

Le lendemain Matt se réveilla le premier le nez dans ses boucles et un bras autour de sa taille. Il ne réalisa pas tout de suite là où il se trouvait et quand il s'en souvenu, un sourire vint illuminer son visage. Son odeur l'enveloppait dans un nuage de douceur fleurie. Il se blottît plus près d'elle et pris une grande respiration de son parfum. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était réellement là, dans son lit, avec Alex dans les bras après une nuit amoureuse. Il resta un moment comme ça, caressant doucement son bras du bout des doigts, tout doucement, pour ne pas la réveiller. Il n'osait pas bouger plus que ça. Il la regardais respirer tranquillement se sentant chanceux d'être avec elle.   
Il finit par remarqué qu'elle s'était réveillé mais elle ne faisait pas le moindre mouvement. Il déposa un baiser minuscule sur son épaule et lui murmura « Je sais que tu ne dors pas » au creux de l'oreille. Elle se retourna doucement. Il remarqua qu'elle avait l'air inquiète, presque effrayée.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » s'enquit-il

« Rien. C'est juste... Pendant une seconde j'ai cru que tu étais... » Elle ferma les yeux, n'arrivant pas à finir sa phrase. Elle prit une grande inspiration. « J'ai cru que tu étais lui. »

Il baissa les yeux. « Tu veux que je m'en aille ? »

« Non. Arrête de demander ça. » Elle posa une main sur sa joue et caressa doucement avec son pouce. « Je ne t'aurais pas mis dans mon lit si je voulais que tu parte. »

Il sourit et s’approcha pour l'embrasser. Un baiser simple. Juste pour s'embrasser. Ils se séparèrent et ce fut au tour d'Alex de sourire. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux « Je veux vraiment arriver à tourner la page. Et je veux le faire avec toi. » 

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. « Je suis à ton entière disposition Alex. » dit-il avant de recapturer ses lèvres entres les siennes. Ils sourient tous les deux comme des idiots, heureux d'être avec l'autre. 

Elle enleva une mèche de cheveux de devant ses yeux. « Je peux te poser une question Matt ? »

« Bien sûr »

« On est pas sensé avoir les cheveux rasés quand on est dans l'armé ? »

Il rigola. « C'est vrai. Mais une fois ici on fait ce qu'on veux tu sais. Ils ont d'autres préoccupations que notre coupe de cheveux. »

Elle avait enfiler sa main dans ses cheveux et ne disait rien. 

« Pourquoi ? » Il demanda « Tu trouve que ça ne me va pas ? » 

« Si si ! J'aime bien. Je trouve ça... mignon. »

Il rit. « Mignon ? » Elle hocha la tête. « Ok. Ça me va. Mignon c'est bien. » Il fit une pause. « C'est bien mignon ? »

Elle éclata de rire. « Oui mignon c'est bien. » Ils se rapprochèrent encore plus et s'embarquèrent dans un long baiser langoureux. Puis elle enfoui sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Ils restèrent sans rien dire un long moment puis il rompit le silence.

« Je peux te demander quelque chose moi aussi ? »

« Hmm » elle accepta.

« Vous êtes venue ici dès le début ? » 

« Ouais. » dit-elle après un court moment.

« Tout à commencé il y a quatre ans. Tu m'a dis que Salome avait presque deux ans. » Elle releva la tête. « Elle est née ici ? » 

Elle le regarda sans rien dire puis fini par baisser les yeux. « Oui. » Elle s’éloigna de lui et s'assit contre le mur. « Je sais, on aurait jamais dû. »

« Non ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. » Répondit-il immédiatement en s'asseyant à coté d'elle

« Bien sûr que si. Pourquoi tu aurais demandé sinon ? » lui dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux qu'il ne tarda pas à baisser. « C'était pas vraiment prévu en fait... » commença-t-elle. Alex parlait les yeux dans le vide et il devinait que ça ne devait pas être facile pour elle de lui raconter. « Je... Je n'étais pas sensé avoir d'enfant. Pas naturellement du moins. » Elle passa une main sur son visage. « Alors quand on a appris que j'étais enceinte, on a juste été heureux. Même si je sais que c'est quelque chose égoïste, on avait pas la force de... » Elle ferma les yeux « Tout arrêter. » Elle reposa ça tête sur le mur, les yeux toujours fermés et se mordant la lèvre inférieur. 

« Je comprend. J'aurais sûrement fais la même chose. » dit-t-il à peine plus fort qu'un murmure. 

Elle rouvrit les yeux et le regarda. « C'est vrai ? » Il acquiesça en lui prenant la main et caressant doucement ses doigts. « Parfois je me demande si ça n'aurais pas été mieux de le faire. »

« Quoi ? Non ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Elle à peine connue son père ! Elle ne s'en souvient même pas. La seule chose qu'elle à connue c'est la guerre, de l'intérieur en plus ! Il n'y a même pas d'école ici et je n'ai pas le moindre sou pour lui payer un professeur que je ne trouverais même pas de toute façon ! Imagine... » Elle prit une nouvelle grande inspiration. « Imagine si on se faisait bombarder. Et ne dis pas que ça n'arrivera pas parce que tu ne peut pas savoir. La seule chose qu'elle aura connue c'est ça ! Un père dont elle ne se souvient pas, une mère absente du matin au soir et la seule personne d'autre qu'elle connaisse c'est la voisine ! Qu'elle voit plus souvent que moi en plus. » Les larmes commençaient à s'entendre dans sa voix, il la pris immédiatement dans ses bras. « Je suis une mère horrible, Matt. » 

« C'est pas vrai Alex. Et tu le sais. » Il la tenait fermement contre lui en espérant que ça suffirait. « Je n'ai jamais vu un enfant aussi adorable que ta fille. Je n'ai jamais vu aucun enfant plus heureux qu'elle. Tu es parfaite avec elle, chérie. » C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait comme ça, aucun des deux n'y prêta attention.

« Elle ne connaîtra même jamais ses grands parents, n'aura jamais d'amis de son âge. Je me sens horrible de ne pouvoir rien lui offrir de plus que ça. »

« Chhhhh. Tu fais tout ce que tu peux pour elle, c'est ce qui fait de toi une mère merveilleuse. Tu pourra rentrer chez toi un jour, tout sera fini tu verras. Tout ira bien Alex. Arrête de t'en vouloir, tu es merveilleuse avec ta fille. Je n'ai jamais vu personne autant aimer son enfant. »

« Comment tu peux le savoir ? » dit-elle entre les sanglots. 

« Parce que ça se voit que tu es folle de ta fille. » la rassura-t-il doucement en la regardant dans les yeux. Une main sur sa joue il essuyait chaque larmes qui avait l'audace de tomber sur son visage. Elle essaya de se calmer un peu, reprenant doucement sa respiration et s’accrochant à lui. Elle fini par fermer les yeux et se laissa retomber contre lui. 

« Tu le pense vraiment ? Tout ce que tu as dis ?? »

« Bien sûr. Tout ce que j'ai dis. Un jour tout sera plus facile et tout le monde verra la mère merveilleuse que tu es. » 

« Merci. » un silence puis, « Je suis désolé. »

« Tu n'a pas à t'excuser, c'est moi qui ai poser la question. »

Elle releva la tête et il lui sourit timidement. Il fut heureux quand elle sourit aussi puis ils s'embrassèrent. Tout doucement, du bout des lèvres. Un baiser qui commençait à devenir plus osé quand une petite voix se fit entendre. « Mamannnnnnnnnn »

Ils se séparèrent tous les deux avec le même sourire toujours sur leurs lèvres.

« Désolé. Je dois y aller. »

Il l'embrassa sur le joue, incapable de résister. « Tu vois que tu es une bonne mère. » 

 

 

The next day Matt woke first his nose in her curls and an arm around her waist. He did not realize right away where he was and when he remembered a smile came to his face . Her scent enveloped him in a cloud of softness flowers. He snuggled closer to her and took a deep breath of her fragrance. He could not believe he was actually there, in her bed, with Alex in his arms after a romantic night. He stayed like this for a moment, gently stroking her arm with his fingertips, so as not to wake her. He dared not move more than that. He watched her breathe quietly, feeling lucky to be with her. He finally noticed that she was awake, but she did not the slightest movement. He placed a tiny kiss on her shoulder and whispered, "I know you do not sleep" in the hollow of the ear. She turned slowly. He noticed that she looked worried, almost frightened.

"What's wrong? "He asked

"Nothing. It's just ... For a second I thought you were ... "She closed her eyes, unable to finish her sentence. She took a deep breath. "I thought you were him. "

He looked down. "You want me to go? ""I do not. Stop asking this. "She put a hand on his cheek and stroked it gently. "I would not put you in my bed if I wanted you to leave. "

 

He smiled and approached to kiss her. A simple kiss. Just to kiss each other. They parted and it was Alex's turn to smile. She looked into his eyes "I really want to get to turn over a new leaf. And I want to do it with you. "

He kissed her again. "I am at your entire disposal Alex. "He said before he caught again her lips between _ his . They both smile like idiots, happy to be with each other.

She pulled a strand of hair out of his eyes. "Can I ask you a question Matt? "

"Of course"

"We're not supposed to have hair shaved when we are in the army? "

He chuckled. "It's true. But once you are here you do what you want , you know. They have other concerns that our haircut. "

She put her hand in her hair and said nothing.

"What for? "He asked," Do you think it does not suit me? "

"Yes ! I like. I find it ... cute. "

He laughs. "Cute? "She nodded. " Okay. Cute is good. "He paused. "Does cute is good? "

She laughed. "Yes it is good. "They came closer and took themselve into a long languorous kiss. Then she buried her head in the crook of his neck. They stayed without saying anything for a long time then he broke the silence.

"Can I ask you something too? "

"Hmm," she agreed.

"Did you came here from the beginning? "

"Yeah. "She said after a moment.

"Everything started four years ago. You tell me that Salome is almost two . "She looked up. "did she born here? "

She looked at him without saying anything and then finally looked down . "Yes I do. "She moved away from him and sat against the wall. "I know, we should never have. "

"No! This is not what I meant. "He said immediately, sitting next to her

"Of course you do. Why you would have asked if not ? "She said, looking into his eyes and  he was not slow to looked down. "we did not really planned  it ..." she began. Alex spoke staring into the void and he guessed that it should not be easy for her to tell him. "I ... I was not supposed to have children. At least not naturally. "She ran a hand over her face. "So when we learned that I was pregnant, we were just happy. Even if I know it's a selfish thing, we had not the strength to ... "She closed hereyes " Stop everuthing. "She laid her head on the wall, eyes still closed , biting her lower lip.

"I understand. I would probably do the same thing. "He said, barely louder than a whisper.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Really? "He noddedtaking her hand and gently stroking her fingers. "Sometimes I wonder if it would not have been better to do it. "

"What? No! Why do you say that? "

"She hardly knew his father! She did not even remember him. The only thing she known is the war. And from the inside ! There is not even a school here and I do not have any money to pay her a teacher I'd do not even find anyway! Imagine ... "She took another deep breath. "Imagine if we were bombed. And do not say it will not happen because you can not know. The only thing she woud known is it! A father she does not remember, an absent mother from morning to night and the only other person she knows this is the neighbor! Who she sees more often than me anyway. "The tears began to be heard in her voice, he immediately took her in his arms. "I am a horrible mother, Matt. "

"It is not true Alex. And you know it. "He held her firmly against him, hoping that would be enough. "I've never seen a girl as adorable as your child. I have never seen any child happier than she is. You're perfect with her, honey. "It was the first time he called her thatneither of the two did not pay attention to it.

"She will never know her grandparents, will never have friends her own age. I feel horrible for not being able to offer her anything more than that. "

"Shhhhh. You do everything you can for her, that's what makes you a wonderful mother. You will can go home one day, everything will be over you'll see. Everything will be well Alex. Stop blame you, you're wonderful with your daughter. I've never seen anyone love his child as much as you do . "

"How can you know? "She said between sobs.

"Because obvious that you're crazy about your daughter. " He reassured her softly, looking into his eyes. A hand on her cheek he wiped every tears which had the audacity to fall on her face. She tried to calm down a bit, slowly catching her breath , clinging to him. She finally closed her eyes and fell back against him.

" Do you really think so? Everything you said? "

"Of course. Everything I said. One day everything will be easier , everyone will see the wonderful mother you are. "

"Thank you. "A silence then," I'm sorry. "

"You do not have to apologize, it's me who asked the question "

 

She looked up and he smiled shyly. He was happy when she smiled too and then they kissed. Slowly, with lip service. A kiss that was becoming more daring when a little voice was heard. "Momyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! "

They both parted with the same smile always on their lips.

"Sorry. I have to go. "

He kissed her on the cheek, unable to resist. "You see that you are a good mother. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry but I lost my translation of it and I had to do it very quickly then I hope it isn't too bad... :/
> 
> I am really sorry too because I have to stop for 10 days because i will work and I won't be at home... I won't be able to write until august...  
> I am so sorry... But trust me i won't give it up ! I swear I will finish this fic !!!! :)  
> I see you in 10 days me wonderful readers !!!
> 
> Please please please a comment will make me feel less guilty for being unable to update it soon... ^^


	8. Taking advantage of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole day was happy . She would have loved to have brought him home earlier. He was really great with Salome and seemed sincere with her. They exchanged quick kisses when the little girl was not looking in the hope that this day never ends. Matt would have given anything to stay with these two girls. But he would go the next day. He had no choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so sorry it took so long, I'm so so so sorry it's this short, I'm sorry it is what it is...  
> I was quite busy so it was hard to find time to write it...  
> I want to apologize because i'm not very happy with what I wrote... The thing is, I knew how to begin it, I know how to finish it but I just don't know how to take it to the end. I feel very bad with this because I guess you would want update more often and I also want to update it more often but I need time to think about what I'll write. I'm so very sorry but I ask you to be passient with me :/   
> Please don't forget this little fanfiction while I'm thinking about how to write it <3  
> I promise it will get better but I just want to make some other chapter before to write the end (or maybe you want the end now??? please say me in the comments)

~FRENCH~

Ce fut un dimanche merveilleux. Aucun des trois n'avait passé une aussi agréable journée depuis longtemps. Matt occupait une Salome toute heureuse d'être avec lui et Alex pu enfin prendre un peu de temps pour se reposer. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle s'était endormie sur le canapé quand elle fut réveillée par des cris venant de la cuisine. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit arriver Salome en courant et rigolant qui vint se coller contre sa mère. 

« Cachée » dit-t-elle en se couvrant avec la couverture. 

Matt arriva peu de temps après l'air faussement en colère « Tu n'aurais pas vu une petite fille par hasard ? »

« Absolument pas » 

De petits rires s’échappèrent de sous la couverture. 

« C'est bizarre parce que j’entends des bruits sous la couverture. » Puis il se jeta sur elles en les attaquant de chatouilles et ils finirent bientôt tous les trois par terre en riants aux éclats.

Toute la journée fut aussi heureuse. Elle aurait aimé l'avoir ramené chez elle plus tôt. Il était vraiment génial avec Salome et semblait sincère avec Elle. Ils s’échangeaient de rapide baisers quand le petite fille ne regardait pas en souhaitant que cette journée ne s'arrête jamais. Matt aurait tout donné pour rester avec ces deux filles. Mais il repartait le lendemain. Il n'avait pas le choix 

Après midi ce fut le moment pour Salome de faire une sieste et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux assis sur le canapé à regarder un film. Enlacés. Ils s'embrassaient sans cesse, lentement, langoureusement, amoureusement. Ils profitaient de leurs derniers instants ensemble. 

« Tu va me manquer » lui dit-t-il, le front appuyé contre le sien. « Vous aller me manquer toutes les deux. »

« Toi aussi Matt.  J'aimerais avoir le pouvoir de te faire rester. »

« J'aimerais aussi. » Il enfoui sa tête dans le creux de son cou et n'en bougea plus. Elle le serra plus fort dans ses bras. 

« On sera toujours là quand tu reviendra. » 

Un silence puis, « Je reviendrais. Je le promet. »

Elle savait ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Son mari lui avait fait la même promesse autrefois. 

Il releva la tête. « On ne va pas se mettre à pleurer, hein ? »

« Non, on ne pleure pas. » elle répondit 

Il lui sourit faiblement en la regardant dans les yeux. Elle était magnifique.  
Jamais aucune femme ne lui était apparue plus belle qu'Alex l'était en ce moment. Et en plus d'être belle elle était merveilleuse. Il ne s'était encore jamais senti aussi bien que quand il était avec elle ou sa fille. Il était incapable de mettre un mot sur ce qu'ils vivaient mais il s'en fichait, il adorait ça. Elle arrivait à lui faire tout oublier de sa vie de soldat. Ça faisait même deux jours qu'il n'avait pas bu une goutte d'alcool. Il ne voulait pas oublié un seul moment passé avec elle. Aujourd'hui, une semaine à peine après leur première rencontre, Matt aurait pu dire qu'il était amoureux et il n'aurait pas menti. 

« Est-ce que tu ressens la même chose que moi ? » dit-il toujours en la regardant dans les yeux, une main sur sa joue. « Comme un truc énorme qui se passe entre nous et contre lequel on ne peut rien faire. » 

Ses yeux se mirent à pétiller. « Oui » Elle prit son autre main et laça ses doigts avec les siens. « Je croyait que c'était juste moi. » 

Un immense sourire fendit son visage. « Non, c'était pas juste toi. » Puis il l'embrassa. Longtemps. 

Et la journée s'écoula de cette façon, entre rires et baisers. Le soir venu, ils préparèrent la cuisine tous les trois et ne se lâchèrent pas un instant de la soirée. Salome eu même le droit à une heure supplémentaire avant d'aller au lit. Pas à un seul moment ils ne parlèrent de son départ imminent, ils n'en avait pas besoin pour y penser en permanence. Comment avaient-ils pu devenir si proche en si peu de temps ? 

Une fois Salome couchée, ils ne leur fallu pas longtemps avant de se jeter l'un sur l'autre dans une lutte amoureuse. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne se souciait des marques que l'autre lui laissait.

Matt ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'admirer chaque nouvelle parcelle de peau qu'elle lui exposait. Il voulait les graver dans sa mémoire, ne jamais en oublier un seule petit morceau. 

Alex se nourrissait de son toucher. À chaque fois que ses doigts effleuraient sa peau elle frissonnait. Jamais personne ne l'avait touché de la même manière, aussi délicatement. Pas même son mari. 

Ils se déclaraient silencieusement leur flamme avec des baisers et des caresses de plus en plus osés. Ils furent bientôt nu devant l'autre et se dirigèrent vers la chambre à coucher.   
Ce fut un moment inoubliable.

Leurs gémissements se perdaient dans l'obscurité et les ongles d'Alex dans le dos de Matt. Il allait avoir de douloureuse et délicieuse traces de cette femme merveilleuse qu'à ce moment il espérait garder toute sa vie. Comme une preuve que tout ceci n'avait pas juste été un rêve.

Les gémissement s’estompèrent et il se laissa tomber à côté d'elle, reprenant son souffle.   
Ils s’enlacèrent et restèrent comme ça pour un long moment. Ils ne bougeaient pas, respirant profondément l'odeur de l'autre. Ils espéraient tous les deux que ne pas bouger suffirait à figé le temps et empêcher le lendemain d'arriver.   
Ils s’embrassaient doucement, profitant de pouvoir encore le faire. C'est dans cette position qu'ils s’endormirent. Sans s'en rendre compte. 

Demain allait être une dure journée. 

 

~ENGLISH~

 

It was a wonderful Sunday. None of them had spent a day as pleasant as this one for long time. Matt occupied a Salome happy to be with him and Alex could finally take some time to rest. She had not noticed that she had fallen asleep on the couch when she was awakened by screams coming from the kitchen. She opened her eyes and saw Salome running and laughing who climb on the couch to hide herself under the blanket against his mother.

"Hidden" .

Matt arrived shortly after with a  feigned anger look on his face, "You would not have seen a little girl by any chance? "

"Absolutely not"

Giggles escaped from under the blanket.

"It's strange because I hear noises under this blanket. "Then he threw himself on them , attacking them by tickle  and they ended up on the floor, laughing out loud.

The whole day was as happy as this. She would have loved to have brought him home earlier. He was really great with Salome and seemed sincere with her. They exchanged quick kisses when the little girl was not looking in the hope that this day never ends. Matt would have given anything to stay with these two girls. But he would go the next day. He had no choice

In the afternoon it was time for Salome to take a nap and they ended up both sitting on the couch watching a movie. Entwined. They kissed constantly, slowly, languidly, lovingly. They took advantage of their last moments together.

"I'll miss you," he said, his forehead pressed against hers. "I'm gonna miss you both. "

"Me and Sally too Matt. I wish I had the power to make you stay. "

"I would like too. "He buried his head in the crook of her neck and did not move anymore. She held him tighter in her arms.

"We will always be there when you will come back. "

A silence then, "I will come back. I promise. "

She knew what he meant by this. Her husband used to made the same promise in the past.

He looked up. "We're not going to cry, right? "

No, we do not cry. "she answered

He smiled slightly, looking into her eyes. She was beautiful.  
Never any woman appeared to him as beautiful as Alex was in this specific moment . And besides being beautiful she was wonderful. He had never felt so good than when he was with her or her daughter. He was unable to put a word on what they were living but he did not care, he loved it. She managed to make him forget all about his life as a soldier. He did not drink a drop of alcohol for two days now . He did not want to forget a single moment spent with her. Today, barely a week after their first meeting, Matt could have said he was in love and he would not have lied.

"Do you feel the same as me? "He said still looking into her eyes, one hand on her cheek. "Like a huge thing which happens between us and against what we can't do anything. "

Her eyes began to sparkle. "Yes" She took his other hand and laced his fingers with hers. "I thought it was just me. "

A huge smile split his face. "No, it was not just you. "Then he kissed her. A long time.

And the day passed this way between laughter and kisses. In the evening, they cooked together and did not let one of them go for a moment .Salome was even allowed to stay for an additional hour before going to bed .Not once they talked about his imminent departure, they do not need it to think about it constantly. How had they become so close in such a short time?

After .Salome was asleep, they did not take them long time before throwing _ themselves on each other in a romantic struggle. Neither one nor the other did not care that the other was leaving  love marks  _.

Matt could not help but admire each new patch of skin she was exposing to him. He wanted to memorize all of it .

Alex could fed off his touch. Whenever his fingers brushed her skin she was shivering. No one had ever touched her in the same way he, so gently . Not even her husband.

They silently declared their love with kisses and caresses increasingly racy. They were soon naked in front of the other and headed to the bedroom.  
It was an unforgettable moment.

Their moans were losting in the dark and Alex's nails _ in the Matt's back . He would has painful and delicious traces of this wonderful woman which at that time he hoped to keep all his life. As a proof that all this was not just a dream. 

The moans faded away and he fell beside her, catching his breath.   
They embraced each other and stayed like that for a long time. They were not moving, breathing deeply the scent of each other. They hoped that _ do not move would be enough to _ frozen time and prevent the next day to arriver.   
They kissed softly, taking advantage of still being able to do it. It is in this position they fell asleep. Without realizing it. 

Tomorrow was going to be a tough day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so sorry it took so long, I'm so so so sorry it's this short, I'm sorry it is what it is...  
> I was quite busy so it was hard to find time to write it...  
> I want to apologize because i'm not very happy with what I wrote... The thing is, I knew how to begin it, I know how to finish it but I just don't know how to take it to the end. I feel very bad with this because I guess you would want update more often and I also want to update it more often but I need time to think about what I'll write. I'm so very sorry but I ask you to be passient with me :/   
> Please don't forget this little fanfiction while I'm thinking about how to write it <3  
> I promise it will get better but I just want to make some other chapter before to write the end (OR MAYBE YOU WANT THE END NOW??? PLEASE TELL ME IN THE COMMENTS)
> 
>  
> 
> I also wanted to tell, even if it's hard for me to write it, I swear that I WON'T GIVE UP, I'm determinate to finish it whenever it will be (but not too long, I will try :p)
> 
> FINALLY I WANT TO TELL A BIG BIG BIG THANK YOU TO YOU WHO ARE READING THIS, WHO READ THE OTHER CHAPTERS (AND I HOPE WILL READ THE FUTUR CHAPTERS) BECAUSE WITHOUT YOU, I WOULD GAVE UP SINCE A LONG TIME. That you click in the link to me fanfic really means the world to me :) <3 <3 
> 
> let me know you want to read the next chapters, leave kudos or a comments :)


	9. Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The alarm rang, shrilly. 
> 
> They awoke and instantly remembered what it meant.  
> It was 6 am and they still had two hours before saying goodbye. 
> 
> Alex turned to face him. He looked at the ceiling, a hand sailing from his hair to his chin, and then he looked at her. He had a sad smile on his face what she responded with another sad smile. 
> 
> "I'm sorry," said Matt. 
> 
> She moved closer to him by sticking herself against his body.

~FRENCH~

Matt se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, Alex endormie contre lui. Il n'avait même pas le courage de regarder l'heure. Il savait que s'il le faisait il allait être déçut du peu de temps qui lui restait avant de partir. Il était incapable de se rendormir car c'était pour lui un gaspillage inutile des derniers moments qui leur restaient.  
Il passa un bras autour d'Alex et enfoui son nez dans ses cheveux, respirant profondément son odeur. Matt n'avait aucune envie de partir. Il n'avait généralement jamais envie d'y retourner, évidement, mais cette fois encore moins que les autres fois. Pas maintenant qu'il avait une raison d'être ici plutôt qu'ailleurs. Laisser ces deux filles derrière lui était au dessus de ses forces. Il s'en voulait de devoir le faire. Il lui avait promit qu'il reviendrait mais comment pouvait-il le savoir ? Comment pouvait-il promettre une une telle chose alors que lui même en doutait ? 

Pour y croire. Tout simplement.

Mais il avait horreur de ça. Il ne voulait pas la décevoir. L'idée de briser sa promesse lui était encore plus insupportable que de simplement mourir là-ba.  
C'était la première fois qu'il avait une raison de s'en sortir. Au delà de vouloir revoir sa famille, Il avait quelque chose de plus précieux à quoi s'accrocher maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer la rapidité avec laquelle il était tombé amoureux d'Alex mais ses sentiments pour elles étaient déjà une bouée de sauvetage pour lui. Au milieu de toute l'obscurité de la mort qui l'entourait quotidiennement, Alex était devenue sa lumière, comme un phare le guidant jusqu'à la réalité qu'il avait presque fini par oublier. Et elle ne le savait même pas.  
Il prit une dernière inspiration de son odeur et releva la tête. La lune illuminait la pièce et Alex était belle dans ses bras. Il s'émerveillait de la façon dont elle lui paraissait toujours belle, à chaque fois qu'il posait ses yeux sur elle. Ça allait vraiment être dur de la laisser ici, pourtant il ne pouvait pas regretter un seul instant de l'avoir rencontrer. Les rayons de la lune s'accrochaient à sa peau et il en admirait chaque centimètre. Il aurait voulu l'embrasser de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait il y a quelques heure mais il avait peur de la réveiller.

Dans ce monde de silence il la senti frisonner contre lui. Il ramena la couverture sur eux. Alex gémie adorablement en venant se coller plus près de lui. Il souri doucement, déposa un baiser minuscule sur son front et ferma les yeux. Il avait envie de pleurer.

 

~~~~~~~~~

L'alarme sonna, stridente. 

Ils se réveillèrent et se rappelèrent instantanément de ce que cela voulait dire.  
Il était 6h et il leur restait deux heures avant de se dire au revoir. 

Alex se retourna pour lui faire face. Il regardait au plafond, une main naviguant de ses cheveux à son menton, puis il la regarda. Il avait un sourire triste sur le visage ce à quoi elle répondu par un autre sourire triste. 

« Je suis désolé » dit Matt. 

Elle se rapprocha de lui en se collant contre son corps. « C'est pas de ta faute » dit-t-elle une main dans ses cheveux. 

« Je veux pas te laisser toute seule. » gémit-il. 

« Je suis pas toute seule. Je suis avec Sally. »

« Je veux pas vous laisser toutes seules. » 

Elle le regarda dans les yeux puis fini par baisser le regard. Elle le serra fort dans ses bras. 

« Je veux pas te laisser tout seul non plus tu sais. Je voudrais tellement te garder ici, avec moi. Avec nous. » 

Il releva la tête et ils s'embrassèrent. Doucement. Amoureusement. 

À 6h35, ils trouvèrent le courage de se lever et allèrent prendre une douche. Une longue douche érotique.

À 7h00 ils étaient tous les trois dans la cuisine, mangeant une dernière fois ensemble avant de confier Salome à Judith. Alex ne savait pas vraiment comment lui expliquer le départ de Matt à Salome. Elle ne voulait pas faire le parallèle avec son père, elle craignait trop d'entendre une nouvelle fois sa fille lui demander où il était. 

Matt la pris dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir, lui disant d'être gentille avec sa maman. Il l'embrassa sur la tête et la laissa à la vielle femme. 

La scène brisa le cœur d' Alex. Voir cet homme s'occuper comme ça de sa fille était merveilleux. Enfin quelqu'un avait l'air de lui accorder de l'importance au lieu de la voir comme le fruit de l’égoïsme que tout le monde pensait qu'elle était.  
Et il partait. Dans une heure il serait parti loin d'elle et de Salome pour peut être ne jamais revenir.  
Dans ces moment là elle détestait vraiment la complexité de toute sa vie. Pourquoi ne pouvait elle pas être une simple mère célibataire et Matt juste un gars rencontré à une soirée avec des amis ? 

À 7h10 Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre dans laquelle Matt avait encore quelques affaires qu'il n'avait pas pensé à prendre avec lui chez Alex. Une petite pièce où les soldats défilaient semaine après semaine pour quelques jours de « repos ». Il pris tout ce qui lui appartenait puis à 7h40 ils repartirent. 

Le chemin jusqu'au bus militaire qui l'attendait à l'entré de la base se fit dans le silence le plus complet. Leur doigts enlacés parlaient pour eux. 

À 7h30 ils étaient devant le bus. Certain étaient déjà monté dedans, comme Matt l'aurait fait s'il n'avait pas eu Alex. Il connaissait bien se sentiment de résignation. Pourquoi ici plutôt qu'ailleurs ? Pourquoi se battre inutilement contre ce qui doit forcément arriver ? Il savait ce à quoi ils pensait tous. Il avait l'habitude de penser la même chose avant de connaître la femme merveilleuse qui se tenait juste à coté de lui. Certain pensaient que leur place était au front, là où ils pouvait vraiment agirent et peut être finir par gagner la guerre. D'autre pensaient que plus tôt ils seraient de retour au combat, plus tôt la mort viendrait les cueillir et finir leur cauchemar.  
Mais à ce moment là, Matt n'avait absolument aucune envie de monter dans ce bus. Il poussa un grand soupir, posa son sac par terre puis se tourna vers Alex. Elle avait l'air triste et angoissé, ce qu'elle essayait de cacher derrière un petit sourire.  
Il n'aimait pas la voir comme ça. Vraiment pas. 

« Ça va aller. » dit-t-il autant pour elle que pour lui.

Il voyait dans son regard qu'elle ne le croyait qu'à moitié. Ils n'avaient même pas commencé de se dire au revoir qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait peur, n'importe qui aurait pu le dire. Elle était terrifiée. Elle s'accrochait à sa main comme si ça allait le faire rester. Il la pris dans ses bras. 

« Je vais revenir. » 

Un sanglot la pris par surprise et elle s'effondra contre lui. « Tu ferais mieux. Sinon je dis quoi à Salome moi ? Hein ? » 

« Pleure pas. S'il te plaît pleure pas Alex. » sa voix aussi commençait à vaciller 

« Je suis désolé. » elle renifle. « J'avais dis que je pleurerais pas. »  
Elle soupira un grand coup et s'éloigna un peu pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ses beaux yeux noisette maintenant tout aussi rouge que les siens. Elle se passa les mains sur le visage et releva les yeux vers lui. Il chassa un larme de sa joue avec le pouce puis s'approcha pour l'embrasser doucement. Elle répondit instantanément par un gémissement puis se mit sur le pointe des pieds en passant ses bras autour de son cou. Les deux mains autour de sa taille, Matt la serrait contre lui.  
Ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougeait, dans une tentative de figer le temps . Puis ils se séparèrent, front contre front. 

À ce moment là, les yeux dans les yeux, Matt ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Il savait que c'était trop tôt. À la foi dans leur relation et dans la période dont Alex avait besoin pour passer à autre à chose après son mari. Il le savait mais il voulait qu'elle le sache. Juste au cas où...

Il n'y arrivait pas, les mots étaient coincé au fond de sa gorge. 

Alex pris une grande inspiration en passant une main sur son visage, caressant doucement sa joue. 

« Promet moi de faire attention » C'est complètement inutile de le dire et elle le savait mais elle s'en fichait. 

« Bien sûr que je te le promet » 

Ils restèrent comme ça un long, long moment, se parlant doucement, essuyant les larmes de l'autre, s'embrassant. Ils ne faisaient plus attention à rien autour d'eux et quand il releva les yeux il remarqua que le bus était pratiquement plein, près à partir. Certain continuaient à arriver le visage fermé. 

8h00

« Déjà » gémit-elle 

« Je suis désolé » 

« Reste. S'il te plaît » supplia elle des larmes dans la voix 

« Trouve un moyen » répondit-il la voix brisée 

Elle baissa la tête et regarda leurs mains toujours jointes. 

« Je suis désolé » s'excusa-t-il et la pris dans ses bras encore une fois. Le visage dans le creux de son cou il murmura « Je vais devoir y aller. » Elle resserra ses bras autour de lui. 

« La dernière fois que j'ai laisser partir quelqu'un que j'aimais, il n'est jamais revenu. »

Il l'embrassa sans réfléchir, sans même se demander si elle avait fini sa phrase. Comme s'il allait la dévorer, l'avaler pour la garder avec lui. Comme si c'était la dernière fois. Comme si c'était la première fois. Comme si jamais rien n'allait jamais les arrêter, jamais les ébranler, jamais les toucher. Il l'embrassait comme il n'avait jamais embrasser personne de la même manière qu'il n'avait jamais aimer une personne de cette manière. Sans même avoir penser à respirer avant de lui prendre son souffle. Comme si ils allaient se fondre l'un dans l'autre, ce qui fut le cas pour le moment que dura se baiser. Un baiser mémorable. Il voulait lui donner tout ce qu'il avait dans un baiser mémorable, qu'elle ne l'oubli pas et qu'il ne l'oubli pas. Accrocher l'un à l'autre dans une seule flaque de sentiments encore si jeunes et indéfinis, si nouveau et inconnue, complètement incompréhensible, complètement renversant, complètement immanquable impossible d'ignorer.  
Puis par nécessiter, ils séparèrent complètement à bout de souffle seulement à moitié à cause du manque d'air. 

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux une dernière fois, mémorisant toutes ces couleurs irisée de ces beaux yeux Matt fut surpris encore une fois de ses sentiments. Il la reverrait. 

À contre cœur il remit son sac sur ses épaules commença à s'éloigner puis, la regardant toujours dans les yeux, lâcha sa main alors qu'elle lui refusait de lâcher son cœur. 

« Je reviendrais. » 

« Je serais là. » 

 

~ENGLISH~

 

Matt woke up in the middle of the night, Alex asleep against him. He did not even have the courage to look at the clock. He knew that if he do it he would be disappointed of the little time remaining before leaving. He was unable to sleep because for him it was an unnecessary waste of the last moments they still had.  
He put an arm around Alex and buried his nose in her hair, breathing deeply her scent. Matt did not want to leave. He usually never want to go back, of course, but this time less than other times. Not now that he had a reason to be here rather than elsewhere. Leave these two girls behind him was beyond his strength. He was angry with himself for having to do it. He had promised her he would come back but how could he know? How could he promise such a thing while himself was doubting ?

To believe. Quite simply.

But he hated it. He did not want to disappoint her. The idea of breaking his promise was even more unbearable than just die there .  
It was the first time he had a reason to pull through. Beyond wanting to see his family, he had something more precious to cling to now. He could not explain the rapidity with which he fell in love with Alex but she was already a lifeline for him. In the midst of all the darkness of death that surrounded him every day, Alex had become his light like a lighthouse guiding him to  reality that he almost ended up to forget. And she does not even know.  
He took a last breath of her scent and looked up. The moon was illuminating the room and Alex was beautiful in his arms. He marveled at the way she always seemed beautiful, every time he put his eyes on her. It was going to be really hard to leave , though he could not regret a single moment of having met her. The moonlight clung to her skin and he was  admiring every inch of it. He wanted to kiss her in the same way he had done some hours ago but he was afraid about waking her.

In this world of silence he felt her shiver against him. He pulled the blanket over them. Alex moans adorably ans came sticking closer to him. He smiled gently , placed a tiny kiss on her forehead and closed his eyes. He felt like crying.

~~~~~~~~~

The alarm rang, shrilly. 

They awoke and instantly remembered what it meant.  
It was 6 am and they still had two hours before saying goodbye. 

Alex turned to face him. He looked at the ceiling, a hand sailing from his hair to his chin, and then he looked at her. He had a sad smile on his face and she responded with another sad smile. 

"I'm sorry," said Matt. 

She moved closer to him and sticked herself against his body. "It's not your fault," she said a hand through his hair. 

"I do not want to leave you alone. "He moaned. 

"I am not alone. I'm with Sally. "

"I do not want to leave you two alone. "

She looked into his eyes and then look down. She hugged him strongly in her arms. 

"I do not want to leave you alone too, you know . I would love to keep you here with me. With us. "

He looked up and they kissed. Gently. Lovingly. 

At 6:35, they found the courage to get up and went to take a shower. A long erotic shower.

At 7:00 they were all three in the kitchen, eating together one last time before confiding Salome to Judith. Alex did not really know how to explain the departure of Matt to Salome. She did not want to draw a parallel with her father, she was too afraid to hear her daughter ask her again where he was.

Matt took her in his arms to say goodbye, telling her to be nice with her mother. He kissed her on the head and left her to the old woman.

The scene broke the heart of Alex. Seeing this man take care of her daughter like that was wonderful. Finally someone seemed to give her an importance instead of seeing her as the result of selfishness that everyone thought she was.  
And he was leaving. In an hour he would have gone away from her and Salome and may never return.  
In this moment she really hated the complexity of her life. Why could her not be a simple single mother and Matt just a guy met at a party with friends ?

At 7:10 They went to the room where Matt still had some business that he had not thought to take with him to Alex's. A small room where soldiers was passing every week for a few days to"rest"  . He took everything he owned then they left at 7:20.

The way to the military bus that was waiting at the entrance of the base was made in complete silence. Their fingers entwined were speaking for them.

At 7:30 they were in front of the bus. Some were already installed in, as Matt would have done if he had not Alex. He knew well this feeling of resignation. Why here rather than elsewhere? Why fight unnecessarily against what must inevitably happen? He knew what they was  all thinking. He used to think the same thing until he knew the wonderful woman who was standing right next to him. Some thought their place was in the front, where they could really acted and maybe eventually win the war. Others thought that sooner they'll be back in action earlier death would come to pick them and end their nightmare.  
But at that time, Matt had absolutely no desire to get on that bus. He heaved a deep sigh, put his bag down and then turned to Alex. She looked sad and stressed, she was trying to hide it behind little a smile.  
He did not like seeing her like this. Really not.

"It's going to be ok. "He said as much to her as to him.

He saw in her eyes that she halfway believed him  . They had not even begun to say goodbye and she had tears in her eyes. She was afraid, anyone could say it. She was terrified. She clung to his hand as if it was going to make him stay. He took her in his arms.

"I'll be back. "

A sob caught her by surprise and she dissolved into tears against him. "You'd better. Otherwise I say what to Salome? Huh? "

"Do not cry. Please do not cry Alex. "His voice also began to waver

"I'm sorry. "She sniffs. "I said I would not cry. "  
She sighed a big blow and moved away a bit to look him in the eyes. His beautiful hazel eyes now just as red as hers. She ran her hands over her face and looked up at him. He drove out a tear from her cheek with his thumb and approached to kiss her softly. She replied instantly with a groan and then put on tiptoes and put her arms around his neck. Both hands around her waist, Matt held her against him.  
Neither one nor the other was moving, in an attempt to freeze Time. Then they parted, forehead against forehead.

At that moment, staring into the eyes, Matt thought of nothing else but tell her he loved her. He knew it was too soon. Both in their relationship and in the period that Alex needed to move on after her husband. But he knew he wanted her to know. Just in case ...

He could not do it, the words were stuck in his throat.

Alex took a deep breath, running a hand over his face, gently stroking his cheek.

"Promise me to be careful" It's totally needless to say and she knew it but she did not care.

"Of course I promise"

They stayed like that for a long, long time, speaking softly, wiping each other's tears , kissing. They no longer payed attention to anything around them and when he looked up he noticed that the bus was nearly full, ready to go. Some kept coming, face closed.

8 o'clock

"Already..." she moaned

"I'm sorry"

"Stay. Please. "she begged with tears in her voice

"Make me." he said his voice cracking

She lowered her head and looked at their hands still joined.

"I'm sorry" he apologized and took her in his arms again. The face in the crook of her neck he whispered "I have to go. "She tightened her arms around him.

"The last time I let go someone I loved, he never came back. "

He kissed her without thinking, without paying attention if she had finished her sentence. As if to devour her, swallow her to keep her with him. As if it were the last time. As if it were the first time. As if nothing would never stop them , never shake them, touch them. He kissed her like he never kiss anyone, in the same way he'd never love anyone this way. Without even thinking about breathing before taking her breath. As if they were going to merge into one another, which was the case for the moment that lasted the kiss. A memorable kiss. He wanted to give her everything he had in a memorable kiss, to prevent her to forget him, to prevent him to forget her. Clung to each other in a single pool of feelings still so young and undefined, so new and unknown, completely incomprehensible, completely stunning, completely unmissable and impossible to ignore.  
Then by need, they separated completely out of breath only half due to lack of air.

They looked into the eyes one last time, memorizing all these iridescent colors of her beautiful eyes Matt was once again surprised by his feelings . He would see her again.

With reluctance he took his bag over his shoulder and began to walk away, still looking in the eyes, dropped her hand while she was  refusing him to drop his heart.

"I'll be back. "

"I'll be there. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual I'm sorry it took so long :/  
> Now school began then I only can write on weekend (I sleep at school (sorry I don't know the word))  
> It was supposed to be posted the last sunday but, once again I'm late... sorry 
> 
> But as I told I'm not giving up !! ;)
> 
> I hope that you loved it, I'm more satisfied with this chapter.  
> I know it's sad and I'm sorry but you knew that Matt had to go... <3
> 
> Please, please please please PLEASE ! just tell me one little word in the comments to make me know what you thought of it <3


	10. Waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay... again. Like I promised, the translation is here !! 
> 
> Enjoy! And tel me what you thought of it please !
> 
> hug for everyone ! <3<3<3

~FRENCH~

Après avoir regarder son car partir, Alex alla travailler le cœur lourd. Elle avait presque fini par oublié ce sentiment d’abandon. Comme si à à la fois il l'abandonnait ici et elle l'abandonnait là-ba. La journée passa lentement. Elle faisait son travail silencieusement. Le soir elle rentra chez elle et alla chercher Salome qui à sa grande surprise ne lui posa aucune question sur l’absence de Matt. Quand Alex se coucha elle regarda le plafond un long moment en se demandant pourquoi elle faisait ça . Puis elle tourna la tête et regarda le côté du lit où il dormait, maintenant vide. Elle pris son oreiller et renifla son odeur encore présente. Elle trouva elle même la réponse à sa question, elle faisait tout ça parce qu'elle l'aimait.  
Elle l'aimait. 

Alex ne comprenait pas comment tout avait pu changer en si peu de temps. Comment avait-elle pu tomber amoureuse aussi rapidement d'un parfait inconnu ?

Elle ferma les yeux, pris une nouvelle inspiration de son parfum et elle se souvint. Ses mains sur elle, ses long doigts traçant doucement des motifs aléatoires sur sa peau ou se perdant dans ses boucles. Ses bras forts autour d'elle durant la nuit, protecteurs et rassurants. Sa peau chaude contre la sienne dans leurs moments intimes. Ses lèvres douces qui l'embrassait merveilleusement bien, qui se perdaient sur son corps pendant les préliminaires. Ses mots doux qui avaient su la rassurer quand elle avait hésité. Ses beaux yeux sincères qui la regardaient amoureusement. 

Elle relâcha sa respiration et rouvrit les yeux, serrant l'oreiller contre elle. Elle ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle adorait être avec lui et que maintenant il n'était plus là. 

Elle commença à pleurer en se maudissant d'être tomber amoureuse si rapidement d'un homme qui allait très certainement partir de la même manière que son défunt mari. 

Alex resta longtemps dans cette position, incapable de dormir quand elle fut tiré de ses pensées par la sonnerie du téléphone. Elle regarda l'heure, il était minuit passé. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine ou il se trouvait puis répondit

« Allo ? »

« Hey ! Alex, c'est moi. » dit-il doucement

« Matthew ? » 

Alex lui avait donné toutes ses coordonnées pour qu'ils puissent resté en contacte mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il l'appellerait aussi rapidement. Pourquoi voudrait-il perdre le peu de temps qu'il avait pour lui à parler avec elle ?

« Oui. Je suis désolé d'appeler si tard. J' ai été pris toute la journée et il y avait du monde aux cabines téléphoniques se soir. Je te réveille pas ? »

Elle laissa reposer sa tête contre le mur derrière elle et se laissa couler par terre, heureuse de l’entendre.

« Non tu me réveilles pas. Je suis heureuse de t'entendre Matt » 

« Moi aussi Alex. » 

La conversation dura une éternité. Sans même s'en rendre compte il restèrent presque deux heures au téléphone à parler de tout et de rien. C'était facile de parler de rien avec Matt, c'était agréable de juste entendre le son de sa voix. Ils savaient qu'ils allaient tous les deux être fatigué le lendemain mais ils refusaient de se dire au revoir encore une fois. Ils finirent par raccrocher complètement épuisé de leur journée. 

Il alla rejoindre son lit au milieux des autres essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. Le sommeil fut dur à trouver ce soir. Un bras sous sa tête et le regard collé au plafond il se repassait la journée en boucle dans la tête en écoutant les ronflements de ses coéquipiers Le souvenir du moment où il s'était réveillé à côté d'elle le faisait irrémédiablement sourire. En revanche celui du moment où il avait du lâcher sa main pour monter dans le bus le frustrait au plus haut point. 

De tout les événements du jour, un en particulier attirait son attention encore et encore. 

« La dernière fois que j'ai laisser partir quelqu'un que j'aimais, il n'est jamais revenu. »

C'est ce qu'elle avait dit. « quelqu'un que j'aimais » Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ? Ça n'était pourtant pas dur à comprendre mais pourquoi l'avait-elle dit ? Peut-être qu'elle avait juste parlé de son mari sans ne faire aucune référence à Matt mais pourquoi lui avoir dit ça alors ? Pourquoi « aimer » et pas « apprécier » ? Parfois les mots sortait sans autorisation de la bouche et elle n'avait pas vraiment voulu dire ça. La possibilité de se rattraper ayant totalement été empêché par son baiser. Mais voulait-elle vraiment dire ça ? L’enthousiasme avec lequel elle avait répondu à ses lèvre laissait entendre qu'il y avait un peu de vrai. Il avait presque envie de la rappeler pour lui demander mais il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas le courage de le faire. Et par dessus tout il ne voulait pas l'effrayer ou faire quoique ce soit qui ruine tout entre eux. Il était déjà complètement épris d'elle et il sentait un nouvel espoir arriver avec cet amour naissant. Avant il se serait endormi rapidement en espérant que le lendemain le cauchemar se termine, de n'importe qu'elle manière que ce soit. Maintenant il ne voulait rien d'autre que de survivre jusqu'à ses prochains jours de permission pour la revoir, la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser. 

Il fini tout de même par s'endormir rêvant d'un jour où tout irait bien.

Le lendemain arriva, semblable à la veille et au jour suivant. Il ne l'appelait pas tous les jours, seulement quand il avait le temps ce qui était rare. Les jours passaient les uns après les autres, tous aussi monotones et long. Ils pensaient tous les deux au jours où ils seraient de nouveau ensemble – peut-être pour la dernière fois -.

Le jours se transformaient en semaine qui à leur tour se transformait en mois. C'était dur. Très dur. Alex avait oublié ce sentiment d'inquiétude lancinant qui ne vous lâchait que quand vous dormiez. Elle attendait toujours ses coup de fil avec impatience et quand il n'appelait pas pendant longtemps l'attende devenait insupportable. Où était-il ? Que faisait-il ? Comment allait-il ? 

Heureusement il finissait toujours par donner de ses nouvelles à un moment ou un autre en s'excusant du laps de temps depuis la dernière fois et lui faisait vainement promettre de ne pas s'inquiéter pour lui.

Un jour elle reçut une lettre et sourit quand elle remarque que c'était de lui. Il ne disait pas grand chose, les même sujets que quand ils parlaient au téléphone. Il avait écrit cette lettre alors qu'il voulait lui parler et que toutes les cabine téléphonique du campement été occupées.  
C'était adorable et Alex garda son sourire longtemps, même après avoir fini la lettre.

Elle en reçut une autre quelques jours plus tard, toute aussi belle. Et d'autre suivirent. À peu près une par semaine en faite, auxquelles elle répondait toujours le soir même dans son lit, son oreiller ayant maintenant perdu toute trace de son odeur contre elle. 

Florian aussi lui avait envoyé des lettres, évidement. Elle avait aussi aimé et adorer les lire. Elles avaient été aussi pleine d'amour que celle de Matt. Mais contrairement à Matt, Florian ne lui avait jamais envoyé toute ces petites lettre bonus qu'elle trouvait presque tous les jours devant sa porte.  
Ça n'était pas grand chose. Juste une feuille avec un gros « Tu me manque » écrit sur toute la page. Ou bien un vague dessin parfois indéchiffrable. Des petite chose qui ne lui prenait pas plus de 5 minutes à faire dès qu'il avait un tout petit moment. Mais ces 5 petites minutes suffisait à les faire sourire tous les deux des heures entières. Elle lui répondait de la même façon avec de petit message parfumés. Elle avait même une fois envoyé un des dessins que Salome avait fait. Elle ne parlait pas de Matt avec sa fille – comme ça s'il disparaissait elle ne s'en rendrait peut être pas compte – mais elle l'avait reconnu dans les vagues traits qu'avait fais Salome. 

Il y avait quelque chose de plus avec cet homme. Pas énorme, discret, mais bien là. Un tout petit quelque chose qui la faisait fondre dès qu'elle pensait à lui. 

Tous les jours étaient une petite épreuve qu'ils devaient surmonter mais ils avait tous les deux bon espoir de se revoir. 

\-----------

Un soir qu'elle parlait sur Skype avec sa sœur, elle finit par lui en parler. 

« C'est vrai ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire

« Ouais c'est vrai. Mais je suis pas sûr de faire le bon choix. » Répondit Alex

« Pourquoi ? » 

Elle mit un peu de temps à répondre. « Parce que c'est un soldat. Tout comme l'était Flo... Je fais quoi si je tombe réellement amoureuse de lui et qu'il ne revient pas ? » 

« Alex, pense pas à ça... » Alex rigola ironiquement « je sais que c'est pas facile mais... »

« C'est pas difficile Nic, c'est impossible. » Elle coupa la parole à sa sœur. « Tu te rend pas compte. Tous les jours je risque de le perdre. » 

« Comme n'importe qui sur cette Terre Alex. »  
« Oh tu sais ce que je veux dire ! » 

silence. 

« Tu as aimer les moments que vous avez eu tous les deux ? » Demanda Nicola 

« Oui. Pourquoi ? » 

« Alors profite. Profite de ce que tu as. »

« On dirait que tu parle d'un jouet. « profite tant que que tu l'as encore » » 

« C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. » 

« Je sais » dit-t-elle doucement. 

Alex soupira. Elle revoyait la lettre qu'elle avait reçut ce matin dans sa tête et sourit tristement. 

« J'aimerais tellement que tout ne soit pas aussi compliqué. Ça fait que quelques semaines que je le connais. On est resté ensemble juste trois jours, mais... »

« Tu es amoureuse ? »

Elle fut surprise par sa question et resta un moment à la regarder sans répondre

« Non ! » elle se raclât la gorge. « Non, je suis pas amoureuse. » Pas encore, songea-t-elle

« Ok. Il est comment avec toi ? » 

Elle sourit tout de suite « Merveilleux. Je sais pas si c'est parce que c'était juste le début mais ces trois jours ont été fantastiques. »

« C'est vrai ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant elle aussi.

« Oui. Je... je serais pas comment le décrire. Tout avait l'air sincère. Ses mots, ses actes, ses baisers. » dit-t-elle rêveusement. « A notre première soirée, Sally était au lit, on a commencé à s'embrasser. Tout allait bien, c'était vraiment super, il était doux et pas pressé. Et puis d'un coup j'ai pas pu. Je ne pouvais pas arrêter de penser à Florian. J'étais incapable d'aller plus loin... » 

Elle fit une pause. « Et alors ? » Demanda Nicola 

« Et alors il a rien dit, il a pas protesté. Il m'a prise dans ses bras et m'a laissé pleurer sur son épaule. Il a comprit pourquoi je pouvais pas et il a pas insisté. Il aurait pu partie pourtant, mais il est resté avec moi. » 

« Wouha.. » 

« Ouais, wouha ! Je me sentais tellement bien dans ses bras. Ça m'a vraiment aider de pouvoir tout sortir comme ça, avec une épaule sur laquelle pleurer. Et puis... » Elle sourit encore une fois « … Il avait une main dans mes cheveux, qu'il bougeait tout doucement. C'est con je sais mais j'ai vraiment aimer son geste. Je pleurais mais c'était vraiment bien. Et il a l'air de toujours être aussi doux... Du moins le peu de temps qu'on a passé ensemble il était vraiment adorable. » Elle s'arrêta un instant, repensant à tous leurs moments. « Et tu le verrais avec Salome ! Ils sont vraiment mignons tous les deux. Dimanche matin je les avais laissé seuls dans la cuisine et j'arrêtais pas de les entendre rire. C'était tellement agréable d'entendre ma petite chérie rire comme ça si tu savais. »

Nouveau silence. Un silence complice entre les deux sœurs. 

« Tu es amoureuse sœurette. » 

Alex rigola doucement « Peut être oui... »

« Et au lit, il est comment ? » demanda-t-elle malicieusement. 

Alex la regarda avec le même sourire « Grandiose. » Elles éclatèrent toutes les deux de rire avant de poursuivre la conversation dans cette direction. Ça lui faisait du bien de parler de ça avec sa sœur. Elles avaient toujours été proche et c'était d'une grande aide pour Alex maintenant qu'elle était ici. Elle aimait vraiment tout ce que sa famille faisait pour qu'elle se sente moins seule. 

Les jours continuaient à s’égrainer un a un jusqu'à ce qu'un jour le téléphone se mit à sonner. 

« Allo ? »

~ENGLISH~

 

After watching his bus leaving, Alex went to work with a heavy heart. She had almost forgotten that feeling of abandonment. As if both he abandoned her here and she  abandoned him there . The day passed slowly. She did her work quietly. In the evening she went home and went to get Salome who, to her great surprise did not ask any question about the absence of Matt. When Alex went to bed she looked at the ceiling a long time wondering why she did that. Then she turned her head and looked at the side of the bed where he slept, now empty. She took his pillow and sniffed the smell still present. She found herself the answer to her question, it was just because she loved him.  
She loved him.

Alex did not understand how everything could have changed in such a short time. How could she fall in love as quickly with a complete stranger?

She closed her eyes, took a new breath of his perfume and she remembered. His hands on her, his long fingers gently tracing random patterns on her skin or getting lost in her curls. His strong arms around her during the night, protecting and reassuring . His warm skin against hers in their intimate moments. His soft lips that kissed wonderfully, which lost on her body during sex. His sweet words which had managed to reassure her when she hesitated. His beautiful sincere eyes which looked her amorously.

She released her breath and opened her eyes, holding tight the pillow against her. She did not understand what was happening. All she knew was that she loved being with him and now he was not here.

She started crying, cursing himself for falling so quickly in love with a man who was almost certainly die the same manner as her late husband.

Alex remained a long time in this position, unable to sleep, when she was pulled out of her thoughts by the phone ringing. She looked at the clock, It was after midnight. She stood up and walked to the kitchen where the phone was and then answered

"Hello? "

"Hey there! Alex, it is me. "He said softly

"Matthew? "

Alex gave him all her contact information so they can keep in touch but she did not think he would call as quickly. Why would he lose the little time he had for him to speak with her?

"Yes. I'm sorry to call so late. I have been busy all day and phone boxes  was so crowded tonight. Did I wake you up? "

She laid her head against the wall behind her and slid down to the ground, happy to hear his voice.

"No you didn't wake me up. I'm glad to hear you Matt "

"Me too, Alex. "

The conversation lasted an eternity. Without even realizing they remained nearly two hours on the phone, talking about everything and anything. It was easy to talk about anything with Matt, it was nice to just hear the sound of his voice. They knew they would both be tired the next day but they refused to say goodbye again. They eventually hang up completely exhausted of their day.

He joined his bed in the middle of the others, trying to not make noise. Sleep was hard to come tonight. One arm under his head and eyes stuck to the ceiling he repassed the day l in his head, listening to the snoring of his teammates. Remembering the moment he woke up next to her made him smile irreparably. However the one when he let go her hand to get on the bus made him frustrated at the highest point.

Of all the events of the day, one in particular attracted his attention again and again.

"The last time I let go someone I loved, he never returned. "

That's what she said. "Someone I loved" What she meant by that? It was  not hard to understand but why did she say it ? Maybe she had just spoken about her husband without making any reference to Matt but why did she say that to him then? Why "love" and not "like"? Sometimes words come out of the mouth without permission and maybe she did not really mean it. The opportunity to catch up had been completely prevented by his kiss. But did she really mean that? The enthusiasm with which she responded to his lips suggested that there was some truth in those words. He had almost want to recalled to ask her but he knew he did not have the courage to do so. And above all he did not want to frighten her or do anything that ruins everything . He was already completely in love with her and he was felling a new hope coming up with this budding romance. Before Alex, he would have fallen asleep quickly, hoping that the next day the nightmare would end, no matter the way. Now he wanted nothing more than to survive until his next day leave to see Alex again, take her in his arms and kiss her.

He fell asleep dreaming of a day when everything would be fine.

The next day came, similar to the day before and the next day. He did not call every day, only when he had time, which was rare. The days passed one after the other, equally long and monotonous. They both thought about the days when they would be together again - perhaps for the last time -.

The days turned into weeks, which in turn turned into months. It was hard. Very hard. Alex had forgotten that feeling of nagging anxiety which leaves you only when you sleep. She was always waiting for his call forward and when he did not call for a long time, waiting became unbearable. Where was he? What was he doing? How was he?

Luckily he always ended up giving news at one time or another, apologizing for the period since the last time and made her promise in vain to not worry about him.

One day she received a letter and smiled when she noticed that it was from him. He did not say so  much, the same subjects when they talk on the phone. He wrote this letter when he wanted to talk to her and all the phone boxes of the camp was occupied.  
It was adorable and Alex kept smiling a long time, even after finishing the letter.

She received another a few days later, just as beautiful. And anothers followed. Almost one a week actualy , which she always answered the night in her bed, his pillow - now having lost all trace of his scent - against her.

Florian too have sent letters, of course. She also loved to read those . They were too full of love as Matt's. But unlike Matt's, Florian had never sent her all these little bonus letter which  was almost every day in front of her door.  
It was not big things. Just a sheet with a big "I miss you" written all over the page. Or a vagueness drawing sometimes undecipherable. _ Little things which _ did not take him more than 5 minutes to go when he had a little moment. But these small 5 minutes was enough to make them smile _ during hours. She answered _ in the same way with small perfumed messages. She even once sent drawings that Salome did. She did not speak about Matt's with her daughter - this way, if he'd disappear _ she did would maybe don't notice - but she had recognized him in the vagueness traits draw by Salome .

There was something more with this man. Not huge, discreet, but there. A little something that was making her melt when she thought about him.

Every day was a little trial they had to overcome but they both had good hope to meet again.

\------

One evening she was talking on Skype with her sister, she finally tell he about him.

"Is it true? "She asked with a big smile

"Yeah that's true. But I'm not sure I'm making the right choice. "Alex answered

"Why? "

She answer after a little . "Because he's a soldier. like Flo ... What do I do if I fall in love with him and he does not come back? "

"Alex, do not think about that ..." Alex laughed sarcastically, "I know it's difficult, but ..."

"It is not difficult Nic, it's impossible. You can't imagine! . Every day I can lose him . "

"Like anyone on Earth Alex. "  
"Oh you know what I mean! "

silence.

"You loved the moments you've had together? "Nicola asked

"Yes. Why? "

"take advantage of it then . Enjoy what you have. "

"Looks like you're talking about a toy. "take advantage of it whan you still have it » »

"This is not what I meant. "

"I know," she said softly.

Alex sighed. She was remebering the letter she had received that morning in her head and smiled sadly.

"I just wish that everything was not this complicated. It's been a few weeks I know him. We stayed together just three days, but ... "

"You're in love? "

She was surprised by her question and stood for a moment watching her without answering

"No! "She cleaned her throat. "No, I'm not in love. " Not yet, she thought

"Okay. how is him with you? "

She smiled immediately "Wonderful. I do not know if it's because it was just the beginning, but those three days were fantastic." 

"Really?" She asked, smiling too.

"Yes. I ... I can't not describe . Everything seemed sincere. His words, his actions, his kisses. "She said dreamily. "On our first evening, Sally was in bed we started kissing. Everything was fine, it was really great, he was soft and not in a hurry. And then suddenly I could not do it. I could not stop thinking about Florian. I was unable to go further ..." 

She paused. "And then? "Nicola asked

"And then he said nothing, he didn't protest. He took me in his arms and let me cry on his shoulder. He understood why I could not do it and he didn't insisted. He could have left t, but it stayed with me." 

"Wouha .."

"Yeah, wouha! I felt so good in his arms. It really helped me to can let it all out like this, with a shoulder to cry on. And then ... "She smiled again" ... He had a hand in my hair, that he moved slowly. I know it's stupid but I really loved his gesture. I was crying but it was really good. And he seems to always be as sweet ... At least the little time we spent together was really lovely. "She paused, thinking about all their moments. "And you would see him with Salome! They are really cute together. Sunday morning I had left them alone in the kitchen and I kept hearing them laugh. It was so nice to hear my little baby laugh like that, if you knew. "

New silence. Complicit silence between the two sisters.

"You're in love sis. "

Alex giggled "Yes, maybe ..."

"And in bed, how is he ? "She asked mischievously.

Alex looked at her with the same smile "Awesome. "They both laughed before continuing the conversation in that direction. It felt good to talk about it with her sister. They had always been close and it was a great help for Alex now that she was here. She really loved all her family and it made her feel less alone.

The days continued to past one by one until one day the phone rang.

"Hello? "

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay... again. Like I promised, the translation is here !! 
> 
> Enjoy! And tel me what you thought of it please !
> 
> hug for everyone ! <3<3<3
> 
> A comment ? Please ? :)


	11. Coming home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex picked up the phone "Hello? "
> 
> "Hey, it's me sweetheart. I have good news to tell you. "He said, a smile in his voice
> 
> "You'll be back soon? "
> 
> "Yeah," said he, glad she's happy. "I'll be there on Friday. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's my christmas present !! :D 
> 
> Please forgive me for the delay... I really didn't find time or courage to write since I had my mock exams... And it was really big ! I'm sorry about it, as usual. Now that I'm in holidays I'll try to write another chapter before the 5th of january. Cross your fingers ! ;)
> 
> Maybe you can try to immagine that the delay is to make you live the same wait that Alex and Matt have to live x)
> 
> Anyway! Thank you so much for still reading this. I means the world for me *-* 
> 
> Please let me just one word on the comments to tell me what you think of it. It will be my christmas present ^o^

~FRENCH~

Alex décrocha le téléphone « Allô ? »

« Hey, c'est moi mon cœur. » dit-il un sourire dans la voix 

« Hey ! comment tu vas ? » répondit-elle avec le même sourire. Elle adorait quand il lui donnait un petit nom comme celui là. C'était comme un baiser à distance qui effleurait sa peau avec le son de sa voix.

« Ça va. J'ai une bonne nouvelle a t'annoncer. »

« Tu reviens bientôt ? » 

« Super, tu as gâché toute la surprise Alex... » dit-il avec un air faussement vexé.

De l'autre côté de la ligne, Alex, silencieuse mais heureuse, senti un poids énorme quitter ses épaules. Il allait revenir. 

« C'est vrai ? Quand ? » demanda-t-elle immédiatement. 

« Oui c'est vrai » dit-t-il content qu'elle soit heureuse. « Je serais là vendredi. »

« Encore six jours à attendre alors ? »dit-elle presque déçu.

« Ça passera vite ne t'en fais pas. » 

Ils restèrent un long moment au téléphone avant d'aller se coucher. Le lendemain quand Alex arriva au bar, elle alla voir le patron dès qu'elle le pu et demanda si elle pouvait prendre des congés pour les jours où Matt serait là. Il fut d'abord retissant avant de lui accorder. La jeune femme ne prenait que rarement des congés et il devait bien admettre qu'elle ne lui causait jamais de problème. Elle travailla de fois plus efficacement pour le remercier jusqu'à ce vendredi. Il arrivait à 19h30 sur la même place de laquelle il était parti. La même place où Alex avait vu son mari pour la dernière fois. 

Elle sortit du travail dès qu'elle le put et alla attendre le bus qui lui ramènerais Matt. Quand enfin la silhouette kaki du bus militaire se fit apercevoir, elle se leva et commença à le chercher parmi les visages. Les soldat descendirent affreusement lentement et s'éparpillèrent dans des directions différentes. 

Matt la repéra immédiatement pratiquement toute seule sur cette grande place. Elle était toujours aussi belle que dans ses souvenir. Elle avait détaché ses cheveux et déjà il voulait y enfoncer son visage en reniflant son odeur à plein nez. Il se leva avec les autres quand le bus s'arrêta et attendit de pouvoir descendre. Il la voyait regarder chaque visage avec un air de plus en plus inquiet. Quelle idée avait il eu de se mettre au fond ? Enfin il arriva vers la porte et vit son beau visage s'éclaircir à sa vue. 

Quand elle le vit, elle relâcha un souffle qu'elle ne savait pas qu'elle retenait. Il était là, devant elle. Il descendit les quelques marches du bus puis se dirigea vers elle. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux alors qu'ils se rapprochaient. Matt laissa tomber son sac par terre et enfin ils s'enlacèrent. Ils se tenaient serré. Alex avait immédiatement enfoui son visage contre son cou et Matt avait complètement disparut dans la masse de ses cheveux.

Après trois long mois de séparation, rien n'aurait put décrire le sentiment de soulagement qui s'était abattu sur eux à se moment. Ils respirait tous les deux profondément l'odeur de l'autre. Enfin ils étaient ensemble. Au bout d'un long, long moment ils s'éloignèrent pour laisser leurs lèvres se rencontrer. Matt demanda timidement le droit d'entrer avec sa langue se qu'elle lui accorda volontiers. C'était comme rentrer à la maison. Tous ces goût familier auxquels ils avaient à peine eu le temps de s'habituer étaient là de nouveau. Leur langues dansaient ensemble dans un ballet silencieux qu'ils étaient les seules à entendre. Il la tenait fermement par la taille, aussi serré qu'il l'osait alors que son autre bras était autour de son cou. Il la souleva doucement du sol, sans vraiment s'en apercevoir. 

Alex s'accrochait fermement à lui refusant de le laisser partir loin d'elle. Tous les deux pouvaient sentir le sourire de l'autre contre leurs lèvres. Quand ils se séparèrent le bus était sur le point de repartir mais aucun des deux ne s'en aperçut. Alex posa son front contre le sien et garda les yeux fermés. 

« Tu m'a manqué. » il dit le premier. 

Elle ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans le sien. « Toi aussi. » 

Ils se regardèrent un moment en souriant. « Tu es belle. » il murmura. 

Ne sachant quoi répondre elle se pencha et l'embrassa encore une fois. Quand ils se séparèrent il la reposa par terre et ils se dirigèrent vers l'appartement. Salomé étant encore chez la voisine, leur lèvres se rencontrèrent dès la porte se referma derrière eux. Ils avancèrent à l'aveugle jusqu'à ce que le dos d'Alex fut plaqué contre la porte de la chambre. Matt trouva la poignée avec sa main et essaya d'ouvrir sans succès. Il grogna contre les lèvre d'Alex, énervé de pas réussir à ouvrir. Alex rompit le baisé en rigolant

« Tu es ridicule » elle se moqua gentiment. Il la regarda les sourcils froncés. « Elle s'ouvre vers l'extérieur.' » expliqua-t-elle toujours en riant contre lui. Ils rentrèrent dans la chambre. 

« Je m'en souvenais plus. » Il grommela en enlevant son t-shirt.

Quand ils furent tous les deux en sous-vêtements Matt la souleva pour la plaquer contre le matelas couvrant son corps avec le sien. Pendant un moment, il ne se passa rien d'autre que des baiser passionné et langoureux. Il recula pour la regarder. Ils étaient tous les deux à bout de souffle. 

« Tu m'a terriblement manqué. » Il dit en écartant une mèche bouclée de son visage. 

« Toi aussi chéri. » 

Il recommença à l'embrasser avant de descendre progressivement le long de son merveilleux corps. Ce fut les derniers mots échangés avant un long moment. 

Ils restèrent quelques minutes enlacés, trop heureux d'être enfin réunis. Puis Alex se leva. 

« Où tu va ? » Il demanda. 

« Chercher ma fille. » Elle répondit en lui lançant son t-shirt le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle se rhabilla rapidement et quitta la pièce. 

« Attend j'arrive. » Il dit en essayant vainement d'avancer avec son pantalon à moité mis. Évidement il trébucha et s’attela de tout son long dans le couloir. Alex explosa de rire en le voyant. 

« C'est pas drôle. Méchante fille. » Il se releva et passa à côté d'elle. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux d'avoir ris. 

« Tu sais Matthew, des fois je me demande vraiment comment tu fais pour rester en vie en étant si maladroit. » Elle s'accrocha à son bras au passage et il se vengea en la chatouillant. Puis ils allèrent frapper à la porte d'en face. 

Judith ouvrit presque aussi tôt. Salomé remarqua l'homme instantanément et courut vers lui. 

« Matt ! » cria-t-elle. Il la souleva et la pris dans ses bras pour la saluer. Il lui fit un bisous sur la joue avant de dire « Tu as grandit dis donc ! Je vais bientôt plus réussir à te porter si tu continue ! » Il rigola

« Désolé pour l'heure, c'est plus tard que d'habitude. » S'excusa Alex auprès de la vielle femme. 

« Ne vous inquiété pas, ça ne me dérange pas. » 

« Bonsoir Judith. » Dit enfin Matt après avoir correctement salué celle qui s'accrochait à son cou. 

« Bonsoir Matthew, je suis contente de vous revoir. » Elle répondit avec un grand sourire. 

« Moi aussi. » Il ajouta.

Ils se dirent au revoir et les trois rentrèrent chez eux. Revoir cet homme si heureux de retrouver sa fille, et plus encore, sa fille heureuse de le revoir, faisait comprendre à Alex que malgré les risques qu'elle prenait en aimant cet homme, rien ne pouvait empêcher Matt de rentrer dans leur vie complètement. Ils allèrent jouer tous les deux dans le salon. Vraiment quand il était là, Alex avait l'impression d'avoir deux enfants. Quand Matt compris qu'elle avait commencé à faire la cuisine il ramena Salomé avec lui et demanda si ils pouvaient aider à quelque chose 

« Vous pouvait laver les carottes si vous voulez. »

Matt fronça le nez « Eurk. J'aime pas les carottes. Tu aime les carottes Salomé ? »

« Eurk ! » elle répondit en essayant d'imiter sa grimace.

« Arrêter vous deux, je sais très bien que vous aimer ça. Et vous feriez mieux de ne pas continuer à pervertir ma fille M.Smith. Elle adore les carottes. » Dit-t-elle en le menaçant avec une courgette à moitié épluchée. 

« Ok,ok... » capitula-t-il en allant chercher ces légumes dans le réfrigérateur. Il prit une des chaises hautes du comptoir et y installa Salomé en face de l'évier. Il se plaça derrière elle, un bras de chaque coté au cas où elle tomberait, et ils commencèrent à laver les carottes. 

Le voir s'occuper si bien de sa fille faisait Alex tomber un peu plus amoureuse de lui à chaque fois. C'était tellement bon de l'avoir de nouveau à la maison, ici avec elles. Alex se sentait tellement moins seule depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré.

A les voir préparer le repas, personne n'aurait pu dire que ça n'était que leur troisièmement soirée ensemble. Ils n'avaient même pas passé plus d'une semaine tous les trois. Personne ne semblait s'en soucié. Ils étaient simplement heureux d'être de nouveau réunis. Heureux de juste être capable de pouvoir se toucher. Une fois le repas terminé et Salomé au lit, ils purent se retrouver et discutèrent sur le canapé. Au bout d'une demie heure, la conversation devint un peu plus sérieuse. Alex se sentait vraiment bien avec lui mais elle ressentait encore des insécurités qu'elle avait du mal à cacher.

« Je comprend rien Matt. Je comprend rien à ce qu'il se passe entre nous. » elle lui avoua. 

« Comment ça ? » 

« Je sais pas... J'ai l'impression qu'il y à encore un seconde tu étais un parfait inconnu et... Et maintenant on est là tous les deux. J'ai jamais laissé personne rentré aussi facilement dans a vie avant. »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. « Tu pense qu'on va trop vite ? »

Elle allait répondre « oui » quand elle se rendit compte que ça n'était pas vrai. « Pas vraiment en fait. » fini-t-elle par dire. Elle soupira. « Je ne comprend même pas ce qui me dérange. » Elle le regardait dans les yeux. Il ne disait rien, ne sachant quoi répondre . « Quand est-ce qu'on est devenu si proche tous les deux ? »

Il réfléchit. « Je sais pas trop... » fini-t-il par avouer. 

« Je crois que c'est ça qui me dérange en fait. J'ai l'impression d'avoir loupé quelque chose. J'ai l'impression qu'on a oublier une étape entre 'viens, je te ramène chez moi pour la première fois' et 'passons toute la semaine ensemble avec ma fille.' »

« Je comprend ce que tu veux dire. Mais ça ne me dérange pas vraiment. » dit-il en enlaçant ses doigts avec ceux d'Alex. Elle répondit en caressant doucement sa main avec son pouce. Elle se blottit contre lui et ferma les yeux.

« J'y comprend rien. » elle répéta.

« Peut être qu'il n'y a rien à comprendre. »

« Ouais, peut être. »

La conversation se termina avec ces mots. Ils ne tardèrent pas à aller se coucher non sans avoir fait l'amour encore une fois.

 

~ENGLISH~

 

Alex picked up the phone "Hello? "

"Hey, it's me sweetheart. "He said, a smile in his voice

"Hey There! How are you? "She replied with the same smile. She loved when he was giving her a nickname like that. It was like a remote kiss that brushed against her skin with the sound of his voice.

" I'm okay. I have good news to tell you. "

"You'll be back soon? "

"Great, you ruined the whole surprise Alex ..." he said with a false vexed air.

On the other side of the phone line, Alex, quiet but happy, felt a huge weight leaving her shoulders. He would come back.

"Really? When? "She asked immediately.

"Yeah," said he, glad she's happy. "I'll be there on Friday. "

"Six more days to wait then? "She said almost disappointed.

" We'll be there very quickly do not worry. "

They stayed a long time on the phone before going to bed. The next day, when Alex arrived at the bar, she went to see the boss as soon as she could and asked if she could take time off for the days when Matt would be there. He was at first resilient before granting it. The young woman took only rarely holidays and he had to admit that she never caused him problems. She worked many times more effectively to thank him until Friday. He would arrive at 19:30 on the same place where he had gone. The same place where Alex has seen her husband for the last time.

She left the work as soon as she could and went to wait for the bus which will bring Matt back to her . When finally, the khaki silhouette of military buses was seen, she stood up and began looking for him among the faces. The soldier descended terribly slowly and scattered in different directions.

Matt spotted her immediately almost alone on this great place. She was still as beautiful as she was in his memory. She had her hair detached and already he wanted to stick his face in it . He stood up with the others when the bus stopped and waited to be able to go out. He saw her look at each face, more and more worried to not see him. Finally he came to the door and saw her beautiful face light up to his sight .

When she saw him, she let a breath go that she did not know she was holding. He was here, in front of her. He went down the few steps of the bus and walked toward her. They looked into the eyes as they approached. Matt dropped his bag on the floor and then they hugged each other. They held themselves tight. Alex had immediately buried her face against his neck and Matt had completely disappeared in the mass of her hair.

After three long months of separation, nothing could have describe the feeling of relief that had fallen upon them to at that moment. They were both breathing deeply the smell of the other. Finally they were together. After a long, long time they parted to let their lips meet. Matt asked timidly the right to enter with her tongue and she willingly gave him. It was like coming home. All these familiar taste which they barely had time to get used to were there again. Their tongues danced together in a silent ballet they were the only ones to hear. He held her firmly by the waist, as tight as he dared while his other arm was around her neck. He gently lifted her from the ground, without really notice it.

Alex clung tightly to him refusing to let him go away from her. Both could feel the smile of another against their lips. When they parted the bus was about to leave but neither of the two perceived it. Alex rested her forehead against his and kept her eyes closed.

" I missed you. "He says first.

She opened her eyes and looked into his. "Me too. "

They stared for a moment, smiling. "You're beautiful. "He whispered.

Not knowing what to say she leaned over and kissed him again. When they parted he put her down on the floor and they went to Alex's place. Salomé was still at the neighbor, so their lips met again as soon as the door closed behind them. They walked blindly until the Alex's back was pressed against the door of the bedroom. Matt found the handle with his hand and tried to open without success. He groaned against her lips , edgy to fail to open. Alex broke the kiss, laughing

"You're ridiculous," she laughed gently. He looked frowning. "It opens outwardly. '"She explained still laughing against him. They went into the room.

"I didn't remembered . "He grumbled removing his shirt.

When they were both in underwear Matt lifted her to press her against the mattress covering her body with his. For a moment nothing happened other than passionate and deep kisses. He pulled back to watch her. They were both out of breath.

" I terribly missed you . "He said while puting a curled wick away from her face .

"Me too, darling. "

He began to kiss her again, before going down gradually along her wonderful body. It was the last words exchanged before a long time.

They stayed a few minutes entwined, too happy to be reunited. Then Alex stood up.

"Where you going? "He asked.

"pick up my daughter. "She responded by throwing his shirt to him, smiling.

She dressed quickly and left the room.

"Wait! I'm coming. "He said, trying in vain to move forward with his trousers half on . Of course he stumbled and fall in the hallway. Alex burst out laughing on seeing him.

"It's not funny. Naughty girl. "He got up and walked past her. She had tears in her eyes to have laughed.

"You know Matthew, sometimes I really wonder how you do to stay alive by being so clumsy. "She clung to his arm to the passage and he took revenge by tickling her. Then they went to knocking at the opposite door .

Judith opened almost immediately. Salomé noticed the man instantly and ran to him.

"Matt! "she shouted. He picked her up and took her in his arms to greet her. He gave her a kiss on the cheek before saying  
"You grew up, that's impressive! I soon won't be able to carry you if you continue! "He laughed

"Sorry for the hour, it is later than usual. "Alex apologized to the old woman.

"Do not worry, it does not bother me. "

"Good evening, Judith. "Said Matt finally after correctly hailed the one who was clinging to his neck.

"Hi Matthew, I'm glad to see you. "She replied with a grin.

"Me too". He added.

They said goodbye and the three of them went home. Reviewing this man so happy to see her daughter, and more, her daughter happy to see him, made Alex understand that despite the risks she was taking by loving this man, nothing could stop Matt to get completly into their life . They went to play together in the lounge. Really, when he was there, Alex had the impression of having two children. When Matt realized she had begun to cook _ he brought Salomé with him and asked if they could help with something

"You could wash the carrots if you want." 

Matt wrinkled his nose "Eurk. I do not like carrots. Do you like carrots Salomé? »

"Eurk! "She said, trying to imitate his face.

"Stop it, both of you, I know very well that you like it. And you had better not to continue to pervert my daughter Mr. Smith. She loves carrots. " she said threatening him with a half peeled zucchini .

"Okay, okay ..." he capitulated by getting these vegetables out the refrigerator. He took a high chair from the countertop and installed Salomé in front of the sink. He stood behind her, one arm on each side in case she would fall, and began to wash the carrots.

See him caring so much about her daughter made Alex falling a little more in love with him every time. It was so good to have him back at home, here with them. Alex felt so less alone since she met him.

By seeing them preparing the meal, no one could say that it was only their third evening together. They had not even spent more than a week all three. Nobody seemed to bothered. They were just happy to be together again. Happy to just be able to touch each other. Once the meal finished and Salomé in bed, they could end up on the couch and talked. After half an hour, the conversation became a little more serious. Alex felt totally comfortable with him, but she still felt insecurities that she had trouble to hide.

"I don't understand anything Matt. I don't understand anything about what's going on between us. "She confessed.

"Meaming what? "

"I don't know ... I feel that  still one second ago you were a stranger, and ... And now we're both here. I never let anyone get as easily into my life before. "

He did not answer right away. "Do you think we're going too fast? "

She would answer "yes" when she realized that it was not true. "Not really. "She finally said. She sighed. "I do not even understand what bothers me. "She looked into his eyes. He said nothing, not knowing what to say. "When did we become so close together? "

He thoughtabout it. "I don't really know ..." he finally admittedabout it.

"I think that's what bothers me actually. I have the impression of having missed somethingabout it. I feel that we forget a step between 'Come on, I take you home for the first time' and 'let's spend the whole week together with my daughter.' "

"I understand what you mean. But that does not really bother meabout it. "He said, entwining his fingers with  Alex's. She replied by gently stroking his hand with her thumb. She snuggled against him and closed her eyes.

"I don't understand. "She repeated.

"Maybe there's nothing to understand. "

"Yeah, maybeabout it. "

The conversation ended with these words. They were soon _ going to bed, not without having made love once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's my christmas present !! :D 
> 
> Please forgive me for the delay... I really didn't find time or courage to write since I had my mock exams... And it was really big ! I'm sorry about it, as usual. Now that I'm in holidays I'll try to write another chapter before the 5th of january. Cross your fingers ! ;)
> 
> Maybe you can try to immagine that the delay is to make you live the same wait that Alex and Matt have to live x)
> 
> Anyway! Thank you so much for still reading this. I means the world for me *-* 
> 
> Please let me just one word on the comments to tell me what you think of it. It will be my christmas present ^o^


	12. Finding you again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the delay... I think I will end it up as soon as possible to not make you wait to long. The thing is that my studies take me so much time, and I can write only on hollidays... 
> 
> Anyway ! I hope that you will like it. I changed my way of translation, I hope it isn't too bad... I apologize for the mistakes.  
> Please leave me a comment, it is free and this make me happy !! x)  
> No but seriously, if you can give me your impression (good or bad), or if you have some advises I would be happy to know it 
> 
> Oh and another chapter will come soon !! ;)

~French~

Le matin Alex fut la première à se réveiller. Elle était collée contre lui et sentait son souffle chaud contre sa joue. Elle sourie, il était là. Elle s'écarta légèrement et écarta une mèche tombé sur son visage endormi. Cela eu pour effet de le réveiller et il ouvrit doucement les yeux.

« Désolé, je voulais pas te réveiller. » Murmura Alex. 

Il laissa partir un soupir endormi avant de lui offrir un sourire paresseux.

« C'est pas grave. » Dit-t-il « Tant que c'est toi qui me réveille ça ne me dérange pas. » Passant son bras autour de sa taille il la ramena plus près de lui et termina sa phrase en embrassant doucement ces lèvres. Un baiser qui s'attarda. 

« C'est quelle heure ? » Il demanda quand ils se séparèrent

Elle jeta un œil au réveil « 7h10. Pas besoin de se lever tout de suite. »

« Tu travail pas aujourd'hui ? » Il demanda

« Nan, j'ai pris des vacances. Je reprend lundi prochain. » 

Il sourit plus largement « Super. »

« Tu m'a manqué. » elle dit en lui caressant la joue

« Toi aussi. Je pensais à toi tous les jours. »

Un bref silence puis, « Tu fais quoi là-bas ? » demanda Alex. 

Il s'écarta légèrement pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler de ça, mais si elle demandait c'est qu'elle voulait savoir. « J'étais un simple soldat jusqu'à il n'y pas longtemps. Puis je suis passé éclaireur. » 

« C'est moins dangereux alors ? » 

« Plus ou moins. On est une petite unité, donc on est assez discret. On va là où l'ennemi ne nous attend pas alors tant qu'on ne se fait pas repérer on ne risque rien. En revanche si on nous voit, comme on est pas beaucoup, ils ne mettraient pas longtemps à nous tuer tous. » Il vit la déception sur son visage alors il rajouta. « Mais t'inquiète pas, on fait parti des unité les plus en sécurité, il ne m'arrivera rien. Je te le promet. » Il dit en l'embrassant sur le front. 

« Je veux pas te perdre. » Elle lui avoua. 

« Depuis le temps que je suis là s'il devait m'arriver quelque chose je crois que ça se serait déjà produit. » Il murmura dans une tentative de la rassurer. 

Elle se blottit de nouveau contre lui et ne bougea plus jusqu'à ce que le sommeil vienne la cueillir une nouvelle fois. Il ne mit pas longtemps à la rejoindre.

Quand Matt se réveilla, le lit était vide et froid. Il se leva et retrouva Alex dans la cuisine.

« Hey » La salua-t-il de sa voix rauque encore un peu endormi. 

« Bonjour mon chéri. Bien dormi ? » dit-elle sans se détourner de la cuisson des œuf pour le petit déjeuné tardif de la journée.

« Hmmm » répondit-il en la prenant dans ses bras par derrière. « Je dors toujours mieux quand tu es dans le lit avec moi. »

elle rigola doucement, sa langue coincée entre ses dent comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire. 

« Où est le petit monstre ? » 

« Devant la télé. » 

« Super. » lâcha Matt avant de la retourner dans ses bras et de l'embrasser pleinement.

Alex fut d'abord surprise puis elle se détendit contre lui et répondit à son baiser. Elle le laissa entrer volontiers quand il lui demanda la permission et se fut au tour de leurs langues de se dire bonjour. Il pouvait sentir qu'elle souriait contre ses lèvres, et il adorait ça. Ils se séparèrent et elle le regarda amusée.

« C'était pour quoi, ça ? » 

« Juste parce que je peux le faire » répondit-il avec le sourire. 

Elle le regardait en souriant brillamment, une main posée sur sa joue. Ils étaient justes heureux d'être tous les deux. 

Le petit déjeuné (qui était d'ailleurs plus un déjeuné tout court vu l''heure tardive) se déroula tranquillement à parler de choses et d'autres. Ils étaient restés en contacte tout au long de son absence, ils n'avait donc pas besoin de passer des heures à se raconter ce qui c'était passé pendant tout ce temps. Quand Salomé eu finit son repas elle demanda si elle pouvait retourner finir le film qu'elle avait commencé et Alex lui accorda. 

« Je ne savait pas qu'ils vendait se genre de chose ici » Avoua Matt en parlant du DVD que la petite fille regardait en boucle depuis quelques jours. 

« Ils ne le font pas, c'est ma famille qui envoi des colis de temps en temps. Les grands-parents trouvent toujours un moyen de gâter leur petite fille. » 

Il sourit doucement en la regardant joué avec ce qui restait dans son assiette du bout de sa fourchette. Il sentait que c'était un sujet sensible. Ça n'était pas évident de vivre si loin de sa famille sans l'avoir voulu, il en savait quelque chose. Il décida donc de changer de sujet. 

« Tu sais, j'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit hier soir. Qu'on allait un peu vite... » 

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, intriguée. 

« … et je crois que... » Il hésita. « On est restés ensemble à peine trois jours, oui, mais on est aussi restés en contacte pendants trois mois. C'est long trois mois, et on s'est pas mal rapprochés pendant tout ce temps. Si on y réfléchi bien c'est pas si rapide que ça. »

« C'est vrai. J'y pensait aussi et je crois qu'il faut pas vraiment que tu y prête attention. »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Je... Je crois surtout que j'essaie de me trouver des excuses en faite... » 

« Comment ça ? » 

Elle soupira. « Prend le pas pour toi, Matt. Mais... » Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure « Je pense qu'au fond, j'étais pas vraiment prête. Tu sais, après Florian. » Elle pris une profonde inspiration. « Je suis désolé de te dire ça, je t'adore vraiment, je te le jure, mais je pense que c'est encore un peu trop tôt. Alors j'essaie de trouver tout ce qui pourrait nous éloigner tous les deux. » Elle posa une main sur la sienne et il resserra ses doigts fermement sur les siens, inquiet de ce que pourrais être la fin de cette conversation. « Je suis désolé, c'est pas de ta faute. Toi tu es juste... Merveilleux et... » Elle ne réussit pas à finir sa phrases, prises de court par les larmes. 

« Alex, qu'est ce que tu essais de me dire chérie ? » Il demanda inquiet. Ça n'était quand même pas sa façon de lui dire qu'elle voulait tout arrêter, tout de même ? Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Il tenait trop à elle pour la laisser partir. Le pire c'est qu'il savait pertinemment que si elle lui demandait de partir, il le ferait. Sans même protester, parce qu'il ferait n'importe quoi si elle lui demandait. Il posa son autre main sur la sienne et la pressa doucement entre ses paumes. 

« Rien. » finit-elle par dire. « Je voulais juste te dire de ne pas d’inquiéter à propos de ça parce que, prête ou pas, je sais que j'adore être avec toi. Et j'ai pas envie de laisser mes appréhensions gâcher ce qu'on a. »

Il laissa échapper un souffle de soulagement. Il s'était inquiété pour rien. Il se leva de la table et alla la prendre dans ses bras. 

« Ça va aller. Pleure pas. Je suis content que tu me l'ai dit. On va y aller doucement toi et moi. » Il lui dit tout bas en la berçant contre lui. « Je comprend. » 

« C'est vrai ? » Elle soupira dans son cou. 

« Oui, c'est vrai. Je prétends pas comprendre ce que tu ressens parce que je pense pas le pouvoir mais je comprend complètement que ça soit pas facile. On ira à ton rythme mon cœur. » 

Elle ne dit rien pendant un moment puis elle répondit 

« Merci mon chéri » 

Malgré tous leurs efforts pour ralentir le temps, la semaine passa à une vitesse folle. Ils commençaient chaque jour doucement dans les bras de l'autre et les terminaient de la même façon. Les journées étaient remplis de jeux avec Salomé, de câlins sur le canapé et de petits moments de bonheur.  
Un jour ils regardèrent un films blottis tous les trois par terre contre le canapé, devant un goûté pique nique éparpillé sur le sol.  
Un autre, ils dansèrent tous les deux dans la cuisine. La petite fille était au lit ils faisaient la vaisselle. Matt mit de la musique sous prétexte qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire quand il était au camp. Il commença vite à la faire valser dans tous les sens et elle se demandait si ça n'était pas son but principale quand il avait allumé le lecteur CD. Après s'être plus ou moins débattu à coup de mousse de savon, Alex se laissa faire quand une musique plus douce commença. Ils valsèrent lentement en savourant la présence de l'autre. À chaque fois qu'ils partageaient un de ces moments, Alex ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de penser au jour où il repartirait. Alors elle resserrait ses bras autour de lui et fermait les yeux en espérant que cela suffirait à arrêter le temps. 

Les jours passaient les uns après les autres et celui de son départ n'y échappa pas. Bientôt ils se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois debout sur cette place avec le bus attendant que les soldats montent dedans. Comme la dernière fois, le laisser partir semblais au dessus de ses force pour Alex. Ils s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre jusqu'à la dernière seconde. 

« Je dois y aller Alex. » 

« Je sais. » Elle répondit en le serrant plus fort contre elle. Ces jours avaient été merveilleux. Chaque instant passé avec cet homme, lui avait fait comprendre à comprendre à quelle point elle tenait à lui. 

« Mon cœur, je dois vraiment partir. » dit-il des larmes dans la voix. Ils s'écartèrent et comme la dernière fois elle demanda. 

« Reste. »

Comme la dernière fois, il répondit. « Trouve un moyen. » 

Elle baissa le yeux et regardait leurs mains jointes. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il devait déjà repartir. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage. 

Il avait horreur de la voir comme ça. Il aurait tout donné pour rester, tout ce qu'il avait et même plus. Il plaça une main sous le menton de la femme qu'il aimait et releva doucement sa tête. « Pleure pas s'il te plais. » 

« Excuse moi, mais je n'y arrive pas. » Après un petit moment elle tenta un sourire maladroit pour lui faire plaisir, mais ça ne dura pas longtemps. 

D'un coté il s'en voulait terriblement de lui faire revivre tout ça. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle souffrait de cette situation. Le fait d'avoir perdu son mari n'avait fait qu'empirer atrocement les choses et lui il, il lui faisait revivre encore une fois ces durs moments.  
Mais il avait juste à la regardait une seconde pour savoir, que même avec toute la volonté du monde il n'arriverait pas à résister à l'envie d'être avec elle. Il était complètement fou d'elle. 

Il s'approcha et l'embrassa une dernière fois, lui donnant tout ce qu'il avait dans ce baiser. Leurs lèvres restèrent scellées un long moment. Quand enfin ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent, Matt ne pu retenir ses mots. Il se fichait complètement des conséquences, c'était peut être la dernière fois qu'il la voyait et elle devait le savoir. Il avait besoin de lui dire. 

« Je t'aime. » Il murmura. 

Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça vienne si « tôt » dans leur relation, et même si elle le voulait elle n'était pas prête à lui dire à son tour. Alors Elle le pris dans ses bras encore une fois en espérant qu'il comprenne. 

Ils échangèrent encore quelques mots et quelques gestes tendre avant de se dire au revoir et de se séparer. Il lâcha sa main à contre cœur et monta dans le bus qui le conduirait loin d'elle et de sa fille. 

Peut être pour toujours.

 

~English~

In the morning Alex was the first one to wake up. She was glued against him and felt his hot breath on her cheek. She smiled, he was there. She moved away a wick thrown on his sleeping face. It had the effect of awakening him and he opened his eyes slowly.

« Sorry, I didn't wanted to wake you up.» Alex murmured. 

He let a sleepy sigh leave his mouth before giving her a lazy smile.

« I don't care.» He said« as long as it is you who awakens me this does not bother me.» Passing his arm around her waist he brought her closer him and ended the sentence by embracing her lips slowly. A kiss which lasted. 

« what time is it?» He asked when they parted

She glanced at the waking «7 h 10. Not need to get up right now.»

«You don't work today?» He asked

« Nah, day off. I resume next Monday.» 

He smiled more widely "Great"

«I missed you.» she said by fondling his cheek

« Me too. I thought of you every day.»

A short silence then, «What do you do there?» Alex asked. 

He moved away slightly to be able to look at her in eyes. He really did not feel like speaking of this, but if she asked it is that she wanted to know. «I was a private soldier until not long ago. Then I passed scout.» 

« It is less dangerous then?»

« More or less. we are a small unit, therefore we are rather discreet. we go where the enemy does not expect us then as long as the enemi does not locate us, we're safe. On the other hand if we are seen, as we are not many, it would not take them a long time to kill us all.» He saw disappointment on her face then he topped up.« But don't worry, we are one of the most secure unit, nothing will happen to me. I promise you.» He says by kissing her on the forehead. 

« I don't want to lose you.» She confessed to him. 

« Since the time which I am there if something had to happen to me I think that this would have already happened.» He murmured in a try to reassure her. 

She nestles once again against him and did not move any more until sleep comes to pick her once again. It dind't take him long to join her.

When Matt woke up, the bed was empty and cold. He stood up and found Alex in the kitchen.

"Hey" He greeted Her with his hoarse voice still a bit sleepy. 

« Good morning darling. Slept well?» she said without turning away from the cooking of the egg for the late breakfirst of the day.

"Hmmm" he answered by taking her in his arms from behind. «I always sleep better when you are in the bed with me.»

she giggled slowly, her tongue between her tooth as se had the habit to make it. 

« Where is the munchkin?» 

« In front of the television.» 

« Great.» dropped Matt before turning her in his arms and kissing her deeply.

Alex was first surprised then she relaxed against him and kissed him back. She let him enter gladly when he asked her for permission and it was their tongues's turn to tell good morning to each other. He felt that she was smiling against his lips, and he loved it. They parted and she looked at him entertained.

« What was it for ?» 

« Just because I can do it» he answered with a smile. 

She looked at him by smiling brilliantly, a hand on his cheek. They were simply happy to be together. 

The breakfirst (which was more a lunch because of the late hour) took easy by speaking about things and others. They had kept touch throughout his absence, then them did not need to spend hours telling what had happened during all this time. When Salomé had finishe her meal she asked if she could go back to finish the film which she had begun and Alex granted her. 

« I did not know that they were solding this type of thing here» Confessed Matt by speaking about the DVD which the small girl were watching in a continuous loop for some days. 

« They do not, it is my family which sent us packages sometimes. The grandparents always find a way to spoil their granddaughter.» 

He smiled slowly by looking at her who was playing with what stayed in her plate with the tip of her fork. He had a feeling that it was a sensitive subject. This was not easy to live this far from her family without having wanted it, he knew something about it. Therefore he decided to change subject. 

« You know, I thought about what you said to me yesterday evening. That we were going to fast...» 

She raised her eyes towards him, intrigued.

« and I think that...» He hesitated. «we stayed together barely three days, yes, but we also kept touch during three months. It is long three months, and we got closer during all this time.If we think about it, it is not so quick as this.»

« That's true. I also thought of it and I think that you don't need to pay attention to it.»

He frowned.

« I... I think that mostly, I try to find excuses actually...» 

« That is to say?» 

She sighed. «don't take it personaly Matt. But... »She bit her lower lip «I think that all things considered , I was not really ready. You know, after Florian.» She took a deep inspiration. «I am sorry to say this to you, I really like you, I swear, but I think that it is still a bit too early. Then I try to find all that could move us away from each other. »She put down a hand on his and he tangled his fingers with her, anxious of what would possible be the end of this conversation. «I am sorry, it is not your fault. You you are just... Wonderful and...» she does not succeed in finishing her sentences, caught unprepared by tears.

« Alex, what are you trying to tell me, darling?» He asked anxious. This was not her way to say to him that she wanted to stop everything ? She could not make it to him this. He was too much fond of her to let her go. The worst it's that he knew pertinemment that if she asked him to leave, he would do it. Without even protesting, because he woulddo anything if she asked him. He put down his other hand on hers and pressed it slowly between his palms. 

« Nothing.» she said. «I just wanted to tell you to not worry about this because, ready or not, I know that I love being with you. And I have no desire to let my apprehensions spoil what we have.»

He let get away a breath of relief. He had got worried for nothing. He stood up and went to take her in his arms. 

" It's okay. Don't cry. I am happy that you said it. We are going to go slowly you and me.» He said lowly to her by rocking her against him. «I understand.» 

« Really? » She sighed in his neck. 

« Yes. I don't pretend to understand what you feel because I think I can't but I completely understands that this is not easy. We will go to your rhythm sweetheart.» 

She says nothing for a moment then she reply

« Thank you darling»

In spite of all their efforts to decelerate time, the week passed at an incredible speed. They began slowly each day in the arms of each other and ended it similarly. The days were filled with games with Salomé, with cuddles on the counch and instants of happiness.  
One day they watched a film nestled all three down against the counch, in front of a picnic snack scattered on the floor.  
Another one, they both danced in the kitchen. The little girl was in bed and they were washing the dishes. Matt put music on the pretext that he could not do it when he was at the camp. He quickly began making her waltz in every direction and she wondered if this was not his main purpose when he had turned the CD reader on. Having more or less struggled with foam of soap, Alex let him do when a softer music began. They waltzed slowly by savouring the presence of the other one.  
Each time they shared one of these instants, Alex could not help but thinking about the day when he would leave again. Then she narrowed her arms around him and closed her eyes by hoping that it would be enough to stop the time. 

Days passed one by one and the one of his departure did not avoid it. Soon they were once again standing on this place with the bus waiting for the soldiers. As last time, to let him leave seemed above her forces for Alex. They hung on mutually until last second. 

« I must go Alex.» 

« I know.» She answered by gripping him more extremely against her. These days had been marvellous. Every instant passed with this man, had made her understand how much she was fond of him. 

« Swettheart, I really must leave.» he says tears in his voice. They moved away and as the last time she asked. 

« Stay.»

As the last time, he answered. «Make me.» 

She looked down at their reached hands. She can't believe that he already had to leave again. Tears ran on her face. 

He hated seeing her like that. He would have given everything to stay, all that he had and even more. He put a hand under the chin of the woman he loved and raised her head slowly. «Please don't cry.» 

« Excuse me, but I can't do this.» After a small instant she managed a clumsy smile to please him, but this did not last for a long time. 

On the one hand he blamed himself to make her relive all of this . He knew pertinemment that she suffered from this situation. The fact to have lost her husband only got it worse and him, he made her relive once again these hard instants.  
But he just had to looked at her one second to know, that even with all the will of the world he would not succeed in resisting to the desire to be with her. He was completely crazy about her. 

He get closer and kissed her one last time, giving her all that he had in this kiss. Their lips remained sealed a long time. When finally they parted and looked at each other, Matt have not been able to keep his words. It completely didn't care of the consequences, it can be the last time he saw her and she had to know it. He needed to say it to her. 

« I love you.» He murmured. 

She did not know what to reply. She did not expect that this would come so "early " in their relationship, and even if she wanted it she was not ready to say it back to him. Then she she took him in her arms once again by hoping that he would understand. 

They exchanged some more words and some more gentle gestures before telling goodbye and parting. He dropped her hand with reluctance and went up to the bus which would drive him far away from her and from her daughter. 

Possibly forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the delay... I think I will end it up as soon as possible to not make you wait to long. The thing is that my studies take me so much time, and I can write only on hollidays... 
> 
> Anyway ! I hope that you will like it. I changed my way of translation, I hope it isn't too bad... I apologize for the mistakes.  
> Please leave me a comment, it is free and this make me happy !! x)  
> No but seriously, if you can give me your impression (good or bad), or if you have some advises I would be happy to know it 
> 
> Oh and another chapter will come soon !! ;)


	13. You promised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is ! Another Chapter!  
> Please don't hate for the end ^^' 
> 
> Leave me comment to make my day ! :)

~French~

Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître ils s’installèrent dans une routine rythmé par ses allés et retours. À chaque fois qu'il revenait Alex s’étonnait de l'évolution de ses sentiments. Au fil du temps leur relation s'était un peu assagie, ils étaient devenus un véritable couple et la vie de l'un n'avait bientôt plus aucun secret pour l'autre. Ils ne se voyaient pas souvent mais restait toujours en contacte. C'était dur de vivre séparer, sans pouvoir se voir, mais Alex était déjà habituée et Matt aurait put supporter bien plus pour juste une minute avec elle.  
Les mois passaient les uns après les autres et bientôt presque une années fut écoulée.

Chaque retrouvailles étaient toujours un moment de bonheur autant pour eux deux que pour Salomé. Elle adorait Matt et ne se retenait pas de lui montrer. Parallèlement chaque départ était source de tristesse et de crainte. Elle avait l'impression de l'envoyer à la mort à chaque fois qu'il disparaissait dans ce bus. Quand elle lui dit, il répondit qu'on ne revenait pas de la mort, alors que lui reviendrait toujours pour elles. Étrangement ça l'apaisa. 

Même si cela pris du temps, Alex fini par lui avoué ses sentiments. Un soir dans leur lit alors qu'il était là, elle lui murmura les trois mots qu'il rêvait d'entendre depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait embrassé. Ces trois mots qui changent une vie entière. 

Plus ça allait, plus il se sentait bien avec elles, à sa place. Il se surprenait à imaginer qu'ils étaient une vraie famille dans une vraie maison, dans une vraie ville. Il aurait tout donné pour que ça soit le cas. Par ailleurs il n'avait eu aucun problème à trouver sa place au prés de Salomé qui commençait à penser que sa maman lui avait trouvé un nouveau papa. 

Un soir où il venait juste de revenir, elle l'accueilli avec un « Papa! » joyeux et enthousiaste qui eu l'effet d'un coup de tonnerre sur Alex. Matt n'eut pas d'autre choix que de prendre la petite fille dans se bras en regardant Alex partir dans la salle de bain, refuge le plus proche pour cacher ses larmes. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Il se contenta de rappeler à la petite qu'il n'était pas son père. Il trouva à l'occuper et alla toquer à la porte de la salle de bain. 

« Je peux entrer ? » Il demanda. 

Après quelques instant il entendit le verrou tourner et il poussa la porte. Il la vit en larme et la serra contre lui. 

« Je suis désolé. » il dit 

« C'est pas de ta faute. » elle répondit en enroulant ses bras autour de son torse. « C'est juste que je ne m'y attendait pas. » 

« Moi non plus. » Il avoua en embrassant doucement c'est cheveux. 

Un silence puis, « Il faut que je lui parle. Tu lui a dit quoi ? » 

« Juste que je n'étais pas son père. Je savais pas vraiment quoi faire, et surtout je ne voulait rien dire avant de t'en parler. »

« Merci. » Elle se décolla de lui pour le regarder. « Mais, si elle a dit ça, c'est sûrement pas par hasard. C'est ce qu'elle doit penser ou vouloir, je sais pas, mais elle te considère probablement un peu comme son père. » Elle baissa les yeux « Je peux pas juste lui dire que tu n'es pas son père comme ça, j'ai pas le droit de lui enlever ça. Elle a besoin d'un père, ou juste une figure paternel, même si ça n'est pas Florian. Et je sais que tu serais formidable pour elle. » 

Il sourit. Il avaient déjà plus ou moins eu cette discussion et il lui avait dit à quel point il aimerait ça. 

« Mais si... Si tu disparaissais... J'ai pas envie de devoir lui expliquer une deuxième fois, je refuse de revivre ça. » Elle dit en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. « Je sais pas quoi faire Matt. » 

Il déposa sa main sur sa joue en essuyant les traces mouillées qu'avait laisser les larmes sur son visage. « Je sais. Moi non plus. J'aimerais pouvoir te dire quoi faire mais je sais pas plus que toi. Fais juste passer ta fille en premier, te soucis pas de moi. On pourrais dire... » Il réfléchit.  « Que je suis son oncle Matty. » 

Elle le regarda amusée et le frappant doucement sur l'épaule. « Idiot, ça voudrait dire qu'on est frère et sœur ! » 

« Hey ! J’essaie juste d'aider moi ! » dit-il en faisant la moue. 

« Je sais. » dit-elle en se blottissant une nouvelle fois contre lui. « J'aime bien l'idée mais il faut juste trouver autre chose. » 

Il resserra ses bras sur elle et embrassa sa tête « Comme tu veux. » 

« Je t'aime Matt. » 

Il sourit amplement. Il ne se lassait jamais de l'entendre dire ça. Jamais . 

« Je t'aime aussi Alex. » 

***********

Le soir même ils avaient eu une discussion avec la petite fille. Elle savait bien que Matt n'était pas son père mais elle avait juste espéré. Quand elle l'avait dit, le jeune homme avait immédiatement répondu qu'il aimerait également devenir son papa, même si ça ne serait jamais réellement possible.  
Ils avaient fini par conclure qu'elle pouvait l'appeler comme elle le voulait tant que ça n'était pas « papa ». 

Le lendemain, 'ils étaient tous les trois assis sur le canapé devant un film, Salomé se tourna vers lui.

« Matty ? » 

« Oui ma puce ? » il répondit. 

Elle ne répondit pas et se tourna vers sa mère. « Je peux... »

« Quoi ma chérie ? »  
Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Matt et fini par demander « Je peux t'appeler Mapa ? C'est comme Matt et ça ressemble à papa, mais c'est pas papa. » 

Il était vraiment touché par ce qu'elle avait dit. Il lança un regard vers Alex pour une confirmation et trouva ce qu'il cherchait. 

« Bien sûre Salomé. Si tu veux. »

« Oui ! » cria-t-elle avant de monter sur ces genoux. Il la pris dans ces bras et elle se blottit contre lui. Puis elle dit quelque chose auquel il ne s'attendait pas. 

« Je t'aime Mapa. » 

Il resta un moment interdit, ne sachant quoi faire. Il finit par simplement répondre. 

« Je t'aime aussi Salomé. » Il tourna la tête et vit qu'Alex avait le larmes aux yeux. 

Elle était émut de voir l'homme qu'elle aimait être aussi proche de son 'être le plus chère au monde'. Elle retrouvait un peu espoir en l'avenir en les regardant et elle se disait qu'on fond, ça pourrai être pire. Elle pourrais toujours être seule avec sa fille dans une situation bien pire. Mais d'un autre coté, elle était terrifiée à l'idée de le perdre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle dirait à Salomé si lui aussi venait à disparaître. Elle était plus grande maintenant, et elle comprendrais sûrement, au moins un peu. Elle ne voulait en aucuns cas revivre ça.  
Mais elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le repousser. Elle avait juste à regarder sa fille dans ses bras pour le comprendre. 

Il tendit un bras vers elle. « Viens là. » dit-il doucement.

Ils étaient là tous les trois collés l'un à l'autre. Ils avaient vraiment l'air d'une famille maintenant. Matt n'aurait échanger sa place contre rien au monde. 

***********

Un autre jours, ils étaient seules dans la cuisine, et encore une fois, ils dansaient. Matt avaient enroulé ses bras autour d'elle par derrière et reposait sa tête dans le cou d'Alex. Ils étaient bien. Plus il respirait plus il était persuader qu'il ne se lacerait jamais de son odeur. 

« Alex ? » 

« Oui chéri ? » elle répondit les yeux fermés.

« Je peux te demander quelque chose ? » 

« Bien sûr »

« Je me demandais si tu accepterais que je te rajoute dans ma liste de « proches » dans mon dossier. Tu sais, ceux qu'ils appellent au cas où il se passe quelque chose. »

Elle avait maintenant les yeux bien ouverts. 

« Juste au cas où. Comme on est devenu vraiment proches toi et moi, je pensais que tu aimerais savoir s'il arrivait quelque chose. Tu es la plus près en plus. » Il se tu pendant un instant, attendant sa réponse puis ajouta. « Mais je te promet qu'ils n'aurons jamais besoin de t'appeler. » 

Elle se tourna dans ses bras et posa une main sur son visage. « Évidement. Je veux le savoir si il t'arrive quelque chose. » 

« Il m'arrivera rien. » 

Elle rigola doucement. « Alors pourquoi tu demande ça ?  » 

Il essayait de trouver une réponse convenable avant qu'elle coupe le cours de ses pensées avec un baiser. Il répondit aussitôt à ses lèvres, comme à son habitude.

« C'est juste que je ne supporte pas l'idée de te laisser seule ici, sans nouvelles. » Il dit quand ils se séparèrent, leur front collés ensembles. 

« Je suis pas toute seule. » 

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire. » 

Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou. « Oui, mais maintenant ne dis plus rien. » 

Il agrippa par la taille et ils continuèrent de danser. 

********

Et bien sûr, il avait mentit. C'était le soir quand le téléphone sonna. Elle le décrocha et comprit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. 

« Allô, Madame Kingston ? » 

« Oui, c'est moi. » 

« Je vous appelle par rapport au soldat Smith. »

Son cœur se mit aussitôt à battre à cent à l'heure. « Que c'est-il passé ? » 

« Il a été blessé et transporté à l’hôpital de la base militaire. »

Alex sentit le sol se dérober sous ses jambes.

Matt

Elle n'entendait plus rien de ce que disait la personne de l'autre coté du téléphone. Matt était blessé, à l'hôpital.

« Comment il va ? Dans quel état il est ? » elle cria presque.

« Je ne sait pas madame, je sait juste qu'on la transporté à l'hôpital hier matin. »

Hier matin. Matt avait été blessé hier matin, dans quel était-il à cette heure ci ? Il avait put se passer tellement de choses depuis. Alex avait du mal à respirer. Et s'il était mort maintenant ? Elle ne supporterait pas de le perdre. Elle ne survivrait pas une seconde fois. 

« Il est à l'hôpital de la base ? » 

« Oui comme je viens de vous le dire. Je suis désolé, je ne sais rien de plus. »

au final l'appel ne dura qu'une minute. Dès qu'Alex raccrocha le téléphone, elle réfléchit à toute vitesse. Elle arrivait à peine à respirer. Une larmes glissa sur sa joue et elle l'essuya du revers de la manche.

Elle devait aller le voir. Elle devait savoir comment il allait. Mais Salomé était là. Elle s'approcha de sa fille qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait. 

« Ma chérie, je suis désolé mais maman doit aller faire quelque chose de très important. » Dit elle en la soulevant dans les bras avant de presque courir jusqu'à la porte. Elle ne pouvait emmener sa fille avec elle. 

Elle toqua à la porte d'en face. Judith ouvrit la porte. 

« Judith je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé mais je doit y aller, je peux pas emmener Salomé avec moi, je sais pas pour combien de temps je vais en avoir, sûrement toute la nuit, peut être plus, je vous donne les clés de l'appartement, toutes ses affaires sont dans sa chambre, je vous en supplie dite moi que vous pouvez la garder avec vous cette nuit, je suis vraiment désolée je peux pas faire autrement. »  
Alex parlait à une vitesse folle, dans un flot continue de parole. Elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de comment elle arrivait à s'empêcher de s'effondre en larmes sur le sol. 

« Alexandra, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Vous aller bien ? » 

« S'il vous plaît juste répondez. » Elle supplia à bout de souffle.

« Bien sûre que je peux la garder. » 

Elle laissa partir un soupire de soulagement et mit sa fille dans les bras de la vieille femme.

« Maman.. » dit Salomé. 

« Je suis désolé mon bébé. Je reviens vite, c'est promis, tu va juste passer la nuit avec Judith ok ? » elle essaya de rassurer la petite fille avec bisou sur la joue

« Allez y, je m'occupe d'elle. » 

« Merci Judith. » dit-elle avant de se lancer en courant dans les escalier. Les larmes avaient envahi son visage. 

Il devait aller bien. Il n'avait pas le droit de mourir, de la laisser toute seule. Il avait promit. Elle courrait aussi vite qu'elle pouvait en direction de l'hôpital en essayant de ne pas penser au pire. Il devait être vivant, il n'avait pas le droit de mourir.  
Alex ne voyait presque rien à travers les larmes, tout était flou. Mais elle avançait. Elle devait le voir. Et tout au long du trajet elle pensait 

« Je vous en supplie faite qu'il soit vivant. »

 

~ENGLISH~

 

However strange this could appearance, They settled down in a routine given rhythm by his back and forth. Each time he came back Alex was surprised by the evolution of her feelings. In the course of time their relation had a bit quietened down, they had become a true couple and the life of the one soon had no more secret for the other one. They did not see each other verry often but always kept in touch.. It was hard to live separated, without being able to see the other, but Alex was already used too it and Matt would have been able to support much more for only one minute with her.  
Months passed one by one and soon almost one years was gone.

Every réunion were always an instant of happiness as much for them two as for Salome. She loved Matt and did not stop herself from showing him. At the same time every departure was source of sadness and fear. It felt like sending him to death for her. When she said it to him, he answered that we can not come back from death, while he would always come back for them. Mysteriously this appeased her. 

Even if it took time, Alex finally confessed her feelings. One evening in their bed while he was there, she murmured him the three words about which he dreamt to hear since their first kiss. These three words which change a whole life. 

The more this went, the more he felt well with them, on his place. He caught himself imagining that they were a true family in a true home, in a true city. he would have given everything for that. Moreover he had had no problem to find his place with Salome who began thinking that her mom had found her a new daddy. 

One evening when he had just returned, she welcomed him with a cheerful «Daddy! » who had the effect of a thunderclap on Alex. Matt did not have other choice than to take the small girl in arm by watching at Alex leaving for the bathroom, the closest shelter to hide her tears. He really did not know how to react. He contented himself with reminding the litte one that he was not her father. He found to occupy her and went to knock at the door of the bathroom. 

«Can I enter?» He asked. 

After some instants he heard the bolt to turn and he pushed the door. He saw her in tear and gripped her against him. 

« I am sorry.» he says 

« It is of your fault.» she answered by wrapping her arms around his torso. «It is just that I did not expected this.» 

"Neither did I. " He confessed by kissing slowly her hair. 

A silence, then, «I have to talk to her. What did you said ?» 

« Thank you.» She came off of him to look at him.« But, if she said this, it is surely not incidentally. It is what she must think or want, I don't know, but she considers you probably a bit as her father.» She looked down «I cannot just say to her that you are not just like that, I can't take this away from her like this. She needs a father, or just a paternal figure, even if this is not Florian. And I know that you would be tremendous for her.» 

He smiled. They already more or less had had this debate and he had said to her that he would like it. 

« But if... If you disappeared... I have not desire to have to explain her once more, I refuse live this one more time.» She said by shaking her head from the left to the right. «I don't know what to do Matt.» 

He put his hand on her cheek by wiping the wet traces that had leave tears on her face. «I know. Neither do I. I would like to be able to tell you what to do. Just make your daughter pass in first, don't worry about me. we could say...» He thought.« That I am his uncle Matty.» 

She looked at him entertained and hit him slowly on the shoulder. «Idiot, this would mean that we are brother and sister!» 

« Hey! I'm just trying to help!» he says pouting. 

« I know.» she says by nestling once again against him. «I really like the idea but it is just necessary to find something else.» 

He narrowed his arms around her and kissed her head« as you want.» 

« I love you Matt.» 

He smiles widly. He would never grown tired of hearing her saying this. Never. 

« I love you too Alex.» 

***********

In the evening they had a talk with the small girl. She knew well that Matt was not her father but she had just hoped. When she had said it, the young man had immediately answered that he would also like to become her daddy, even if this would be never indeed possible.  
They had ended up concluding that she could call him as she wanted him as far as itwas not "daddy". 

The following day, they were all three sitting on the chesterfield watching a movie, Salome turned to him.

« Matty?» 

« Yes sweetheart ?» he answered.

« Just that I was not her father. I did not know really what to do, and I didn't wanted to tell anynothing before talking about it with you .»

She did not reply and turned to her mother. « Can I...»

« What darling?» 

She turned once again to Matt and finished to ask «Can I call you Maddy? It is like Matty and this sounds like daddy, but it is not daddy.» 

He was really affected by what she had said. He threw a look towards Alex for a confirmation and found what he looked for. 

« Of course Salomé. If you want.»

« Yeah!» she shouted before going up on these knees. He took her in his arms and she nestles against him. Then she said something that he did not expect. 

« I love you Maddy.» 

He didn't say anything for a moment, not knowing what to do. He ends up answering simply. 

« I love you too Salomé.» He looked up and saw that Alex had tears in her eyes. 

She was moved to see the man that she loved being this close to her 'dearest humain being in the world'. She found hope in the future by looking at them and she told herself that it could possibly be worse. She could still be alone with her daughter in a much worse situation. But on the other hand, she was terrified at the idea of losing him. What Would she say to Salomé if he also came to disappear. She was older now, and she'd prbably understand, at least a bit. She dind't wanted to live this again.  
But she could not resolve to push him back. She just had to look at her daughter in his arms to understand it. 

He tightened an arm towards her. «Come there. »he said slowly.

They were all three glued together. They really looked like a family now. Matt would have exchange his place for nothing in the world. 

***********

another day, they were alone in the kitchen, and once again, they were dancing. Matt had wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his head in the neck of Alex. They were well. More he breathed more he was persuaded that he would never grew tired of hersmell. 

« Alex? » 

« Yes darling?» she answered her eyes closed .

« Can I ask you something?» 

"Of course"

« I wondered if you would accept that I top you up in my list of« close realtion »in my file. You know, those whom they call in case something happens.»

She had now eyes well opened. 

« Just in case. As we really became close you and me, I thought that you would like to know if something happened. Plus, you are the nearest here.» He didn't say anything for a moment, waiting for his answer then added.« But I promise you that they will never need to call you.» 

She turned in his arms and put down a hand on his face. «Of course. I want to know it if something happens to you.» 

« Nothing will happen to me.» 

She laughted slowly. «Then why do you ask this? » 

He tried to find a proper answer before she cuts his thoughts with a kiss. He immediately kissed her back.

« It is just that I do not support the idea of leaving you alone here, without news.» He says when they parted, there forehead glued together. 

« I am not all alone.» 

« You know what I mean.» 

She wrapped her arms around his neck. «Yes, but now, no more talking» 

He grabbed her by the waist and they continued to dance. 

********

And of course, he had lied. It was in the evening when the telephone rang. She picked it up and understood immediately that something were wrong. 

« Hello, madam Kingston?» 

« Yes, it is me.» 

« I call you in about with the soldier Smith.»

Her heart started immediately to beat in one hundred at the hour.« What did happened?» 

« He has been wounded and transported in the military base hospital.»

Alex felf the ground escaping her legs.

Matt

She heard nothing more of what said the person of other side of the telephone. Matt was hurt, in the hospital.

« How is he? What's the state of him?» she almost shouted .

« I does not know madam, I just know that we transported him at the hospital yesterday morning.»

Yesterday morning. Matt had been wounded yesterday morning,how could he be now? So much things could have happened now. Alex could not breathe correctly. And if he was dead? She would not support to lose him. She would not survive a second time. 

« He is in the base's hospital?» 

« Yes as I have just said. I am sorry, I know nothing furthermore.»

The call lasted only one minute. As soon as Alex hung up the telephone, she thinks at full speed. One tears slid on her cheek and she wiped it with her sleeve.

She had to go to see him. She had to know how he was. But Salome was there. She went up to her daughter who had no idea of what happened. 

« My darling, I am sorry but mom must go to do something very important. » she said by raising her in arms before to almost run up to the door. She could not take her daughter with her. 

She knocked in the door of opposite. Judith opened the door. 

« Judith I am really, really but I must go, I can not take Salome with me, I don't know how long it'll take me, surely all night, possibly more, I give you the keys of the flat, all her business is in her room, I plead you said me that you can keep her with you this night, I am really sorry I can not make in another way.»  
Alex spoke at an incredible speed. She had absolutely no idea of how she succeeded in helping of collapses in tears on the floor. 

« Alexandra, what's going on? Are you ok?» 

« Please just answer.» She pled out of breath.

« Of course that I can keep her.» 

She let leave one sighs with relief and put her daughter in the arms of the older woman.

"Mom?" says Salome. 

« I am sorry my baby. I come back quickly, promised, you're going to spend the night with Judith ok? »she tried to reassure the small girl with kiss on the cheek

« Go there, I take care of her.» 

« Thank you Judith.» she said before running in the staircase. Tears had pervaded her face. 

He had to go well. He did not have the right to die, to leave her all alone. He had promised. She ran as fast as she could towards the hospital by trying not to think of the worst. He had to be alive, he did not have the right to die.  
Alex saw almost nothing across tears, everything was blurred. But she advanced. She had to see him. And throughout the itinerary she thought 

« Please, made that he is alive.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is ! Another Chapter!  
> Please don't hate for the end ^^' 
> 
> Leave me comment to make my day ! :)


	14. PAUSE

Hello everyone !!  
I'm so sorry to tell you that this fic is in pause...  
I didn't want to do it but I don't really have any choice.

I was supposed to uptade it weeks ago but my life just went wrong, and I couldn't do it anymore...  
If you really want to know, my uncle and my grandmother just pasted away and writting became quite hard to me.  
I know it looks like an excuse that I imagined, but, believe me, I wish this could be that.

Plus, I have my final exam in less than a month ( the equivalant of diploma in the USA I think. You know this big stupid thing you have to get if you want to go to university.) 

I'll be in hollydays on jully the 7th and then I'll write the next chapter. I actualy already have write a bit, but it is to short to be uploaded I think. 

As I told, I am sorry but I need some time to get my life together (and get graduated...).  
I PROMISE that I won't leave it not achived !!!! 

I will take advantage of this to ask you something.  
We are getting closer to the end and I have to ends in mind.  
One quite simple in 1 or 2 chapters and another more extravagent in more than 3 chapters. What would you like to read ?  
The fist one is pretty short but believable meanwhile the second one is longer but maybe not so likely.

Please tell me wich one would you have in the comments

Once again I'm verry sorry for the delay and a big thank you to you who still read it in spite of it (and mostly in spite of all the language mistakes...)  
I really like you all ♡  
See you soon !


	15. Please come back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooooooooooooooo sorry for the delay, I really did not want it to turn that way. But I needed time in my life as I told you in the previous "chapter".  
> Anyway, I hope you'll like it. I will work on the next chapter as quickly as I can. 
> 
> I want to tell you thank you for still be there one year after I started this fic. It means the world to me.   
> Kudos are loved and comment worshiped ^^

~French~

Alex arriva en courant à l’accueil de l'hôpital. On lui indiqua un numéro de lit en échange du nom de Matt. Elle reprit sa course à travers les couloir de l'hôpital, la vision flou à cause des larmes et le cœur dans la gorge.

Il avait un lit. Cela voulait dire qu'il était en vie, non ?

Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité à errer dans les couloirs remplis de malades, elle le trouva. Il était allongé les yeux fermés, comme s'il dormait. Elle se rapprocha instinctivement de lui et s'assit la où elle put en restant à sa hauteur. Le « bip bip » incessant du moniteur auquel il était branché attira son attention. 

Son cœur qui bat. 

Alex laissa échapper un soupir qu'elle ne savait pas qu'elle retenait. Il était toujours là. Elle saisi sa main droite dans les siennes et murmura « Je suis là » en déposant un baiser sur ses doigts. Il ne réagit pas. 

Un bandage recouvrait tout le haut de sa tête, il venait peut d'être opéré. Sa main gauche également était recouverte d'une bande blanche et ce jusqu'au coude. Par dessus son avant-bras était recouvert d'un plâtre. 

« Je suis désolé mon amour, je suis venu dès que j'ai su » elle dit en caressant doucement sa joue. 

Elle releva la tête. Le couloir dans lequel ils se trouvaient, tout comme les autres, était remplit de lit dont la tête était collé contre le mur. Tous était séparés des deux autres qui l'entourait par un drap tendu. On aurait dit un vieille hôpital des années 50, mais avec la technologie en plus. 

Elle se retourna vers Matt, inconscient. Elle serra sa main plus fort dans les sienne, espérant secrètement qu'il réagisse. Alex ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle ne supporterais pas de rester sans bouger alors que l'homme qu'elle aimait était dans cet état. Elle devait au moins savoir ce qu'il avait. 

Se levant, elle essaya d'attirer l'attention du personnel qui passait à toute vitesse dans ce long couloir. Une infirmière tourna la tête vers elle, s'excusa de ne rien savoir et poursuivi son chemin. Cela se reproduit une dizaine de fois.

Elle se rassit et pris de nouveau sa main froide dans la sienne. Sous la pression de ne pas savoir, Alex craqua une deuxième fois. La journée avait été longue et se finissait plutôt mal. Rajouté à cela la peur de le perdre, les larmes prirent pour la deuxième fois de la soirée possession de son visage. 

Elle se rapprocha de lui, posant sa tête sur son bras juste à coté de la sienne. S'il avait été réveillé, il l'aurait prise dans ses bras et l'aurait bercé contre lui en lui murmurant des mots apaisants jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrête de pleurer. Elle aurait donner n'importe quoi pour que ça soit le cas. 

Mais curieusement, juste imaginer que ça se produise la calma un peu. 

Elle se rapprocha encore plus en embrassant sa joue. Puis elle murmura « Je t'aime » dans le creux de son oreille. 

Elle releva les yeux vers le moniteur auquel il était branché. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la gravité de son état. La seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait se raccrocher c'était le battement régulier de son cœur. 

Bercée par ce « bip bip » lui indiquant qu'il était toujours avec elle et la tête collée contre la sienne, dans une tentative de confort, elle fini par s'endormir. 

 

************

Quand elle se réveilla, Alex se trouva nez à nez avec un médecin. 

« Je suis désolé de vous réveiller madame »Elle ouvrit les yeux et mit un peu de temps avant de se rappeler où elle était. « Vous le connaissez ? » 

Son corps lui faisait mal d'avoir dormi dans cette position, aussi elle décida de se lever pour s'étirer un peu et se forcer à se réveiller. « Oui. Vous êtes celui qui s'occupe de lui ? » elle demanda avec espoir. 

« Oui, c'est moi. J'avoue que nous ne somme pas très habitués à ce que les patients reçoivent de la visite ici. Encore désolé de vous avoir réveillé mais je ne vais sûrement pas repasser avant un moment et je me suis dis que vous voudriez savoir comment il allait. » 

« Oui, évidement. » Elle répondit immédiatement. 

« Et bien, comme vous pouvez le voir, sa main et son avant-bras ont été touchés, et je ne vous cache pas que ça n'était pas très joli à voir. Je ne veux pas être pessimiste mais il ne retrouver la mobilité qu'il avait avant ne sera peut être pas possible. Ensuite, quand il est arrivé, il souffrait d'un trauma crânien, on quand même réussit à l’opérer à temps et normalement il ne devrait pas avoir de séquelles. Par contre il pourrait souffrir d’amnésie... on ne peut pas savoir avant qu'il se réveille. » il expliqua. 

« Quand va-t-il se réveiller ? »

Il la regarda un court instant avant de répondre. « Je ne sais pas, son trauma crânien était très sérieux et nous sommes déjà chanceux d'avoir aussi bien réussit l’opération. Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas put empêcher qu'il ne tombe dans le coma. »   
Elle se rassit. Un peu sonnée. 

« Je suis désolé madame. » il ajouta. 

« C'est pas de votre faute. Vous avez déjà fait beaucoup. » elle répondit en regardant vers Matt et en lui reprenant la main. « Vous n'avez aucune idée de quand il pourrait se réveiller ? »

« Ça peut être demain, l'an prochain, dans deux mois. » 

« Ou jamais » elle complétât en sentant ses yeux commencer à piquer.

« Il à tout de même bien supporter l’opération et son état est stable maintenant. En plus, c'est un coma plutôt léger. Je ne voudrais pas vous donner de faux espoirs, on a déjà vu des personne qui étaient dans un meilleur état ne jamais se réveiller, mais je garde moi même bon espoir. »

Elle détourna le regard de son homme et dirigeât des yeux brillants d'humidité vers son médecin. « C'est vrai ? » 

Il hocha la tête. Au bout d'un court instant il dit « Je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai énormément de travail, je ne peut pas rester. Si jamais vous avez besoin de quelque chose, vous devriez vous adresser à l’accueil, c'est encore là qu'ils sont le moins occupés. » Il attendait qu'elle dise quelque chose mais elle n'en avait visiblement pas l'intention alors il commença à partir quand il entendit sa petite voix hésitante.

« Est-ce que ça peut l'aider si je reste là ? » 

Il regarda de nouveau dans sa direction et posa ses yeux sur ses deux mains fermement serrées autour de celle de Matt. Elle s’agrippait à lui de toutes ses forces comme si cela pouvait l'empêcher de partir plus loin qu'il ne l'était déjà. 

Il essaya de lui sourire un peu pour la rassurer « Ça ne peut pas lui faire de mal » Et avec ça, il s'en alla.

Alex avait du mal à encaisser tout ça. Matt, dans le coma. Peut être pour toujours. 

De nouveau elle se pencha au dessus de lui, une main sur joue. « Réveille toi. S'il te plais, Matt, ouvre les yeux. » Une larme tomba sur son visage en endormi et elle l'essuya du pouce. « Fais le pour moi mon amour. Je t'en supplie. » 

Les sanglots l'obligèrent à se taire, reprenant son souffle. Elle en avait marre de pleurer. Elle était fatiguée de tout ça, perdre ceux qu'elle aimait. 

« Tu peux pas me faire ça Matt, tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser tomber. Tu n'as pas le droit. Me laisse pas toute seule s'il te plais. » 

A bout de nerf, elle s'écroula. Posant son front contre celui de Matt elle pleurait à chaudes larmes. « Je t'aime. » Elle lui murmura. Ces mots qui avaient été si dur à dire la première fois paraissaient maintenant comme l'évidence même. Elle le dit encore et encore en espérant que ça le ferait ouvrir les yeux.

Elle fini par se calmer et se redressa. Presque en colère, elle lui dit « Tu m'a promis que te m’abandonnerais pas. Tu me l'a promis Matt. Tu nous a juré à moi et Salomé que tu reviendrais toujours. » Elle marqua une pause. « Alors vas-y. Je suis là. Je t'attend. Prouve moi que tu n'es pas un menteur. Je t'interdit de m'avoir menti Matt, tu m'entend ? Je t'interdit de m'avoir menti. » 

Elle ne dit plus rien pendant un moment, le regardant désespérément. Il avait l'air si paisible. 

Elle soupira « Je suis désolée, je voulais pas dire ça. Mais je t'en supplie, dis moi que tu te bat. Dis moi que tu fais tout ce qu tu peux pour rester avec nous. Ça fait trois moi qu'on ne s'est pas vu, tu crois pas que tu pourrais m'embrasser au moins ? Hein ? » Elle souri tristement en le regardant.

Alex rapprocha son visage de celui de Matt et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'elles soient froides et sèches mais c'était tout le contraire. Douces et chaudes elle la saluaient comme elles l'avaient toujours fait. Elle ne put s’empêcher de faire durer le baiser, l'embrassant encore et encore.

Quand le matin fut là et même si elle n'en avait pas envie, elle dut se résoudre à le quitter. Elle devait aller travailler et se changer était nécessaire. De plus elle n'avait rein avalé depuis la veille et son estomac avait mit un point d'honneur à lui rappeler.  
Après de nombreux autres baisers et l'avoir supplié de toujours être là quand elle reviendrait, elle réussit à le quitter. Elle avait tout de même laissé une note sur le bord de son lit, juste au cas où...

***************

Après être passé chez elle, Alex alla toquer à la porte d'en face. 

« Ah Alex, c'est vous. Comment allez vous ? » Demanda Judith clairement concernée en s'écartant pour la laisser rentré. 

« Ça peut aller. » répondit-elle tout doucement. 

La vielle femme hésita quelque instants puis demanda « C'est à propos de Matthew ? »

Elle hocha simplement la tête. 

« Est-il... Je veux dire... »

« Dans le coma. » Alex répondit. « A l’hôpital. »

« Je suis vraiment désolée. » dit-t-elle en fermant la porte. 

« C'est pas de votre faute. » Judith ne répondit rien alors elle en profita pour lui demander « Salomé dors toujours ? » 

« Oui, elle est dans ma chambre, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir toute seule. » 

Alex s'en voulait de l'avoir laissé toute seule sans savoir ce qu'il se passait. Mais elle n'avait pas le courage de lui expliquer. Elle ne savait pas comment. Pourtant elle allait devoir le faire. 

Quand elle entra et la vit endormie, un sourire réussit a se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son visage. Elle s'approcha tout doucement puis s’accroupit devant elle. Tout doucement elle caressa le visage de sa fille qui ouvrit alors les yeux. 

« Maman ! » Dit-elle en se levant, un peu endormie. 

« Je suis là ma chérie. » murmura Alex en la prenant dans ses bras. Elle la serra un peu plus fort que d'habitude. Sa petite princesse, elle n'avait aucune idée de comment elle arriverait à tenir sans elle. 

« pourquoi tu pleurais hier, maman ? » l'inquiétude dans la petite voix de sa fille lui fit mal au cœur. 

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Alex lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé. Elle ne voulait pas lui mentir, elle avait le droit de savoir. 

« Il est blessé ? » demanda la petite fille en reprenant les terme de sa mère. 

« Oui ma chérie. » fut la seule chose qu'elle eut le courage de lui répondre. 

« Comme papa ? » 

C'est fou comme seulement deux petits mots peuvent faire mal, ceux-là lui brisa le cœur.

« Non mon bébé, pas comme papa. Avec un peu de chance il va guérir. » 

« C'est vrai ? » la lueur d’espoir qui venait de s'allumer dans les yeux de sa fille trouva un écho inattendu dans ceux d'Alex. 

« Oui c'est vrai. C'est pas sûr mais peut-être. » 

Salomé se blottit de nouveau dans les bras de sa mère. « Je veux pas que Mapa parte comme papa. » 

Resserrant ses bras autour de son petit corps Alex pris une grande inspiration. « Moi non plus ma chérie » 

~English~

Alex came running at the reception of the hospital. They told her a bed number in exchange of Matt's name  . _ _ _ _. She continued iher run through the corridor of the hospital, vision blurred with tears and the heart in the throat.

He had a bed That meant he was alive, right?

After what seemed like an eternity wandering the corridors filled with patients she found him. He was lying, eyes closed, as if asleep. She instinctively approached him and sat where she could . The "beep beep" incessant from the monitor to which he was connected caught her attention.

His beating heart.

Alex let out a sigh she did not know she was holding. He was still here. She grabbed his right hand in hers and whispered, "I'm here" by kissing his fingers. He did not react.

A bandage covered the whole top of his head, he should have been just _ operated maybe. His left harm was also covered with a white band _ from the hand to the elbow. Over it, his forearm was covered with a plaster.

"I'm sorry my love, I came as soon as I knew," she said, gently stroking his cheek.

She looked up. The corridor in which they were, like the others, was filled with bed with heads  were pressed against the wall. All was separated from the othes _ by a taut sheet. It looked like a 's hospital , but with technology .

She turned to Matt, unconscious. She squeezed his hand harder in hers secretly hoping him to react. Alex did not know what to do. She could not bear to remain still while the man she loved was in that state. She should at least know  how he was.

Standing up, she tried to draw the attention of the staff who was passing at full speed in this long corridor. A nurse turned her head toward her, apologized to know nothing and continued on her way. This happened again a dozen times.

She sat down again and took his cold hand in hers. Under the pressure of not knowing, Alex cracked up a second time. The day had been long and ended rather badly. Adding to this the fear of losing him, for the second time of the evening the tears took possession of her face.

She moved closer to him, resting her head on his right arm next to his. If he had been awake, he would have taken her in his arms and rocked her against him and would be whispering soothing words until she stopped crying. She would give anything for this to happening.

But strangely enough, just imagine that to happen calmed her a bit.

She got closer, kissing his cheek. Then she whispered, "I love you" in his ear.

She looked up at the monitor to which he was connected. She had no idea of the seriousness of his condition. The only thing she could cling to was the steady beat of his heart.

Rocked by the "beep beep" indicating that he was still with her heand against his in an attempt to comfort her fallen asleep.

 

************

When she woke up, Alex found herself face to face with a doctor.

"I'm sorry to wake you madame" She opened her eyes a little time before remembering where she was. " do you know him ? "

 

Her body ached from sleeping in this position, so she decided to get up to stretch a bit and force herself to wake up. " Yes. You are the one who takes care of him? "She asked hopefully.

" Yes it's me. I admit that we are not very used to that, that patients receive a visit here. Sorry again I woke you but I'm certainly not come back for a while and I thought you would like to know how he was. "

"Yes, of course. "She answered immediately.

"Well, as you can see, his hand and forearm were affected, and I will not deny that it was not very pretty to see. I do not want to be pessimistic but I'm afraid that regain mobility he had before will not be possible. Then, when he arrived, he suffered of a head injury, but when we manage to operate on time and normally there should not be any consequences. As against he may be suffering from amnesia ... we may not know until he wakes up. "He explained.

"When will he wake up? "

He looked at her for a moment before answering. "I do not know, his head injury was very serious and we are already lucky to have as well managed the operation. Unfortunately, we have not able to prevent him from falling into a coma. "  
She sat down. A little stunned.

"I'm sorry ma'am. " he added.

"It's not your fault. You have already done a lot. "She replied, looking towards Matt and taking up his hand once again. "You have no idea when he might wake up? "

"It could be tomorrow, next year, in two months. "

"Or never," she added feeling her eyes begin to sting.

"he still  _ had well supported  the operation and his condition is stable now. Besides, it is a rather light coma. I would not give you false hopes, we have seen _ people who was in a better state never wake up, but I keep myself optimistic. "

She looked away from her man and directed her bright moisture eyes to his doctor. " Is it true ? "  
He nodded. After a moment he said "I'm really sorry, I have a lot of work, I can not stay. If you ever need anything, you should contact the reception, is still there they are least busy. "He waited for her to say something but she did not intend and he then began to leave when he heard her little hesitant voice.

"Does it help if I stay here? "

He looked back at her and put his eyes on her hands firmly clenched around Matt's. She clung to him with all her might as if that would prevent him from fallibg further than he already was.

He tried to smile a little, in order to reassure her "It can not harm him," And with that, he left.

Alex had trouble cashing it all. Matt, in a coma. Maybe forever.

Again she leaned over him, one hand on his cheek. " wake up. Please, Matt, open your eyes. "A tear fell on his sleeping face and she wiped it with ger thumb. "Do it for me my love. I beg you. "

Sobs forced her to shut up, catching her breath. She was tired of crying. She was tired of it, losing those she loved.

"You can not do this to me Matt, you do not have the right to let me down. you're not allowed to do it. Do not leave me alone please . "

About at the breaking , she collapsed. Resting her forehead against Matt's she wept bitterly. " I love you. "She whispered. These words wich were so hard to say the first time now seemed like the obvious. She said it again and again in hope that he would open his eyes.

She calmed down and straightened. Almost angrily, she said, "You promised me that ypu would not abandon me. You promised ypu would Matt. You swore to me and _ Salomé that you always come back. "She paused. " Go on then. I am here. I am waiting you. Prove to me that you're not a liar. I forbid you for lying to me Matt, do you hear ypu would? I forbid you for lying to me. "

She said nothing for a moment, looking desperately. He looked so peaceful.

She sighed, "I'm sorry, I did not mean that. But I beg you, tell me you are  fighting for you're life _. Tell me you do all that you can to stay with us. It's been three months since we did not see, do not you think you could at least kiss me? Huh? "She smiled sadly at him.

Alex brought her face closer to Matt's and placed her lips on his. She expected them to be cold and dry but it was just the opposite. Soft and warm they saluted Alex's as they had always done. She could not help but to prolong the kis. _ _ .

When the morning was there and even if she did not want to, she had to bring himself to leave. She had to go to work and change her clothes was needed. Moreover she had not eaten since the previous day and her stomach had decided to  _ remind her.  
After many kisses and have begged to still be there when she came back, she managed to leave. She still left a note on the edge of his bed, just in case ...

***************

After going home, Alex went to knock at the opposite door .

"Oh, Alex, it's you. How are you doing ? "Judith asked, clearly concerned by moving to let her in .

" It could be better but it could also be worse. "She replied softly.

The old woman hesitated a moment and then asked, "Is it about Matthew? "

She just nodded.

"Is he? ... I mean ..."

"In a coma. "Alex replied. " at the hospital. "

" I am very sorry. "She said, closing the door.

"It's not your fault. "Judith did not answer so Alex took the opportunity to ask her" is Salomé still sleeping? "

"Yes, she is in my room, she did not want to sleep alone. "

Alex blamed herself for letting her alone without knowing what was happening. But she had not the courage to tell er. She did not know how. Yet she would have to.

When she entered and saw her asleep, a smile managed to beat a path to her face. She walked slowly and crouched before her. Slowly she stroked the face of her daughter who then opened hier eyes.

" Mommy ! "She saidrising, a little sleepy.

"I'm here darling. "Alex whispered, taking her in her arms. She pressed her a little harder than usual. Her little princess, she had no idea how she would get to live throught everything without elle.

"Why did you cry yesterday, Mommy? "the concern in the little voice of her daughter hurt Alex's heart.

Taking her courage in both hands, Alex explained what had happened. She would not lie to her, she had a right to know.

" he is hurt ? "Asked the little girl repeating the term of her mother.

" Yes my Darling. "Was the only thing she had the courage to reply.

"Like Daddy? "

It's amazing how just two little words can hurt, those broke her heart.

"No my baby, not like daddy. With any luck he will heal. "

" Really? "The glimmer of hope that came to light the eyes of her daughter found an unexpected echo in those of Alex.

" Yes that's true. It is not sure but maybe. "

Salomé snuggled back into her mother's arms. "I do not want Maddy to leave like dad. "

Tightening her arms around her small body Alex took a deep breath. "Me neither sweetheart"


End file.
